(7) The Dragon Boarder: The Final Storm
by Dustnblood
Summary: The adventures never stop for Matt Haddock. Ever since he returned to Berk, he's constantly been fighting, flying, exploring, and almost dying. Now, after a bounty has been placed on Heather for seemingly no reason whatsoever, he and the Riders are dragged into a fight that puts everything they value on the line.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm**_

* * *

The dusk sky lit up in a brilliant orange as he wandered aimlessly in the streets. The crowds of people all hailed and acknowledged him, most smiling at his presence. As was his usual custom, Ukiah took Arrow for walk through Thariin early evening, to help boost his people's moral, since they were still rebuilding. That, and it was good for him to let his mind clear up from the daily tasks of being a chief.

Arrow himself was much larger. Now up to his waist, the Sand Wraith was almost big enough for him to ride. Almost.

"Careful Arrow, don't want to knock anyone over again." He called out, seeing his dragon run ahead to some kids playing in the central square.

As he was basking in the growth and recovery of Thariin, an oddly familiar voice called out to him. At first, he couldn't believe it. It sounded like-

"Ukiah! Ukiah! There you are!"

"Hiccup?" Confused, Ukiah turned around to see Hiccup running up to him. "Hiccup? Wh-what are you doing here?!" He gasped, seeing him run straight to him. "When did you arrive?! I had no idea! Is everything alright?"

"Alright? I'm fine! In fact, I want you to meet someone!"

More confused than ever, Ukiah watched Hiccup beckon someone forward.

A shadow, with no features or details emerged. Floating out of a dark alley, it made him instinctively reach for his sword on his back.

"Hey! Come on now! We're friends! We've known each other for a long while!" Hiccup laughed, wrapping one arm around the shadow. The shadow simply smiled, though with a sinister expression.

"Hiccup, I-I don- I don't get what's happening?" Ukiah stammered, shaking his head as if to help him understand. "Where's Astrid? Matt? What about Darien and Zekir? What happened to them? Why are you here?"

The shadow then spoke up, sounding like a ghost. "Darien's not the enemy. I am."

With wide eyes, Ukiah watched the shadow magically have a knife appear in his free hand. Without a second thought, he plunged it into Hiccup's heart!

"No!" He screamed, reaching to try and stop the killing of his friend and brother by oath. He was too late! Grabbing the wrist, he was shocked to feel nothing! It went right through! Even through Hiccup!

"Ahahahahahaha!" The shadow laughed manically, letting Hiccup's body drop.

"No…no!" He screamed, dropping to his knees to try and save Hiccup.

Suddenly, the shadow reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Ukiah? What's wrong?! Ukiah! Wake up!"

Gasping for breath, Ukiah found himself looking up at his wife's face, Lydia. Staring at him with wide eyes and a terrified expression, she simply waited for him to respond.

"I…I…sorry. I didn't mean to shout…" He breathed out, feeling more confused and terrified. What did he just see?

"Another nightmare?" She asked, helping him sit up in their bed.

Breathing loudly, he looked around their chamber. The balcony was open, letting in the warm, summer night air in. Sitting up, the pale moonlight gave away the details of all the scars over his shirtless body and missing arm. It was a constant reminder of what he went through, and what he was supposed to become. A murderer.

"I…I don't know. I hope it was just a nightmare…" He whispered, kicking the covers off and walking over to a still lit candle. Using it to light a torch on the wall, he then stepped out onto the balcony to observe his kingdom, taking in deep breaths of fresh air.

Lydia pulled her nightgown tighter as she followed him, now even more concerned. "What do you mean you hope it was just a nightmare?"

Shaking his head, he rubbed his face with his one hand to help wake up. "I saw…Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Just him?"

"No. I saw him and…something else."

"What do you mean something else? And why dream of him now? You haven't talked to or seen him for a few good months now." She asked, swallowing visibly.

"I don't think it was a dream…" He whispered. "I think it was…it was a vision. Another one."

"Wait. Like the one you got about you leading our men into battle?" She asked with a horrified expression.

Only able to nod, he bowed his head almost in shame. "Gods, I thought I was done with them."

"And…what happened to Hiccup?"

"He was killed. By that something or someone I didn't recognize. And it was someone that he trusted. He was a friend with whatever it was. At least, that was how Hiccup made it sound."

"And the friend killed him?"

Again, Ukiah nodded, bowing his head a second time.

Pondering the news, Lydia was actually pretty quick to respond. Spinning around, she marched to the door, leaving him staring at her in confusion.

As she opened it, she called for one of the servants that were there on standby, in case there was need by either of them.

"My lady!" The servant gasped, standing up from her chair. Obviously, it wasn't common for them to ask for something in the middle of the night.

"Prepare two packs for a couple week journey. Include Chief Ukiah's personal armory, his armor, my traveling gear, my father's sword, and enough rations to last us at least a week of hard traveling." She ordered, sounding firm but kind at the same time.

"O-of course, milady." The servant acknowledged, bowing with respect. "May I ask why?"

"We need to go to Berk for an important reason." She answered, slowly closing the door. "Make sure everything is ready so all we have to do is get Lasher and Arrow ready. Understand?"

"I'll make sure it's done, milady." The servant replied, spinning around and marching down the stone hallway.

"What are you doing?" Ukiah asked, walking up to her as she closed the door.

"Thariin's healed. It can be on its own with the advisors you have in your council. We need to go to Berk and tell Hiccup. Possibly help him too."

"And you're coming?"

"I'm your wife. Of course I'm coming." She barked, challenging any chance that he wouldn't let her come. "Besides, Hiccup's not just your friend either!"

Ukiah let a slight smile grow on his face. He didn't know how he got someone as understanding as her. Honestly, she was the reason he hadn't lost his mind while learning how to rule. "You sure about this? I don't even know if there's a problem to begin with."

"Ukiah, I've learned to trust you and your intuition more than you realize." She growled annoyingly. "You were able to find those raiders hiding in Fallis Woods, after scores of men couldn't even find their tracks! You stopped a pirate attack with just a handful of men and Arrow, since you knew they wouldn't attack if they saw a large army! If you think something's wrong, we'll go and see for ourselves! Besides, you need to talk to the other chiefs of the Archipelago. Not only will Stoick be happy to see you, but you also need to start outreaching to others to improve relations."

Nodding, he leaned forward and kissed her on the head. "Then we leave at day break."

Smiling, she leaned over and grabbed his sword, being made out of the finest steel, but shaped like a square with a right triangle tip. The back was serrated, and the front of the blade was sharper than most razors. It was the same style of his old sword before he became chief. "I think you'll need this then."

* * *

Matt Haddock quietly opened the door to the hut. Everything was still. Peaceful. No sound of anyone being awake yet.

"…stay…" He whispered, turning to signal Wasatch and Windshear to stay outside. Creeping forward, he smiled as he saw the two beds at the end of the house. As expected, the one on the right sat up and glared at him.

"Shhh…" He whispered, putting a finger on his lips.

The individual, being Dagur, instantly smiled. Nodding excitedly, he bit his lip and turned to stare at the sleeping individual nearby with his usual insane excitement.

Smiling, Matt creeped further towards the sleeping individual. Peering over the unsuspecting person, he slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal Heather out like a light. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a simple grey linen tank top and some brown shorts.

Letting a mischievous smile take over his face, he shouted. "Happy nineteenth birthday!"

Gasping, she looked up just in time to see Matt tackle her. "Gah! Wha-"

"Hahaha!" He shouted, laughing as she tried to break out of his grapple.

"Matt! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Kidnapping you!" He laughed. Using one arm, he wrapped it around her to pin her arms to her body. With his free hand, he wrapped a cloth around her head, blindfolding her.

"Get off of me, Matt!"

"Here, brother! Let me help you!" Dagur laughed, jumping out of bed and helping hold her down.

With Dagur helping, he was finally able to tie the blindfold tightly on her.

"Gah! I'm going to kill you two!" She shouted, shaking her head violently to try and shake off the cloth.

Matt and Dagur then held her arms, dragging her out of bed and outside.

Feeling the cool air, she jerked back as hard as she could. "Rrggghh! Let me go! Seriously! What are you doing?!"

Matt and Dagur sniggered, not replying to her rants. "Come on, Windshear! Help us out!"

"Windshear? Agh!"

Windshear roared happily, wrapping her tail around her and pinning her arms to her side.

"Windshear! No! Stop!" She shouted, being lifted into the air and kicking fruitlessly.

"Thanks, Dagur! I'll make sure she gets home sometime today. Or tonight." Matt laughed, jogging to Wasatch.

"Hahahaha, have fun sis!" Dagur laughed, waving at her even though she couldn't see.

"I'm going to kill you! Both of you! Couldn't even let me get changed?!"

"Kidnappee's have no say in the matter!" Matt laughed, climbing on Wasatch. "Come on boy! Let's make this a quick trip!"

Wasatch roared happily, as did Windshear. Raising their wings, they then launched into the air.

"Wagh!" Heather shouted, unable to see what was happening. "Matt! This is not a birthday treat! Gah! Windshear! Put me down!"

"Come on girl! Got some sea slugs for you where we're going!" Matt laughed, knowing he had bought Windshear's love. At least for the moment.

"Maaatt!"

Shaking his head, he continued to fly to a designated spot he had set up the night before. A certain island that, well, to be fair, was a bit of a ride. He kind of felt bad for her riding situation.

Heather, still being towed behind Windshear, continued to struggle to shake the blindfold off. "Matt! I don't even have my boots! Or my axe!"

He replied with silence. All he did was smile to himself and continued to guide the two dragons to his destination, carving through the air to entertain himself.

Heather, reluctantly, gave into whatever Matt was planning. Being betrayed by Dagur, she was indeed kidnapped on her birthday! Not that she celebrated it before. She didn't even know when her real birthday was. At least, not until she returned back to Berserker Island.

The trip felt especially long for her, considering she couldn't see anything and she was being towed by Windshear instead of riding her. After what felt like hours, she felt her dragon dive down. "Finally!" She shouted. Feeling Windshear gently land, she simply waited to see what Matt had done.

"Alright, Windshear, let her down." He called, catching her as she was dropped.

"Wagh!" She cried, shocked as she fell into his arms. "Ergh…I'm going to kill you Matt. Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Well, I can't think of a reason. Maybe seeing this will save my hide though."

Feeling her blindfold finally taken off, she was about to deck him in the head, but gasped at what was ahead of her.

It was a green cove with a waterfall falling into the central pond. Trees shaded the more part of it, allowing shafts of light shooting through the few gaps, adding a mystery to the sight. It was a paradise! On top of that, it was all too familiar to her.

"Matt…we came back here? Why?" Still stunned, she walked over to the edge of the still pond. This was the place where Ukiah had saved Matt. And where she met Ukiah after he disappeared a second time.

"Well, for one reason. Two actually." He replied, sliding his duffle bag off and opening it up. "First reason, to give you a break. You've been working way to hard helping rebuild our home. So that's why I kidnapped you. You wouldn't have come willingly."

Heather rolled her eyes and nodded. That was probably true.

Pulling out her armor and usual clothes from his bag, he smiled as he walked over to hand them to her. "Sorry about this. But I know you way to well. You'd just buckle down and keep working. Not taking a moment for yourself. I mean, it's your first birthday that you remember. Or at least, know about for sure! And you're nineteen!"

Taking her armor, she smiled at him. "Villain." She whispered, as she walked over to Windshear.

"I know." He laughed, turning around to give her some privacy.

Within minutes, she was changed in her regular outfit. She was even able to braid her hair as she usually did.

"Ah, ready for the day?" He smiled, smitten by her. It was a regular thing now, but he always loved her rugged, tough appearance. Though he knew her tender heart.

"Almost." She smiled, walking up to him. Planting her foot behind his leg, she pushed him back and tripped him. Crashing him on his back, she then pinned him with her knee. Smiling at him, she then grabbed his snowboarding jacket and pulled him up to kiss him. "There. Now I'm ready."

"You're still as beautiful and cruel as the first day I met you." He teased.

"I know." She laughed, getting off him and pulling him up. "So…what's your plan? What was your second reason for coming here?"

"Well. Since we have a huge party already planned back at Berserker Island tonight, I figured we'd take the moment here to relax, spend time with each other, practice sparring, visit with the others."

"Sparring? Hah! I was wondering when you wanted to practice again!" She laughed but instantly froze. "Wait. The others? Who?"

"Happy birthday, Heather!"

Gasping, she whirled around to see Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout burst through the bushes.

"He-hey! Baby!" Snotlout laughed aloud. "How could I not forget when it was your birthday?"

"Yeah, well…considering that you didn't know until this morning…" Ruffnut began to say.

"Shut your nut!" Snotlout barked.

Astrid smiled, jogging up to her and grabbing her in a hug. "It's so good to see you again! It's been awhile."

"It has! And you're getting better!" She laughed, happy to see her friend again. "How are your…"

"Wounds?" She asked with a wry smile. "Healed. They were just lacerations. Nothing permanent. If anything, my hair is still re-growing from when Zekir cut my braid."

Matt shook his head. The memory of finding Astrid bloodied and tortured, hanging from some chains and gagged. It was a nightmare. It was the first time he really remembered Hiccup ready to fight instead of talking when Ugo trapped them in the torture chamber to kill them all.

"It's over. At least, that bit is." Hiccup interrupted, walking up to Heather. With a light, friendly hug, he congratulated her. "Happy nineteenth, Heather."

"Thank you! I can't believe you're all here!" She laughed, smiling as she was surrounded by her friends and their dragons. "Wha-did Matt tell you about this?"

"This was all his idea." Hiccup answered, turning to look at him. "He planned it all."

"Yeah, about that Mister Dragon Boarder." Tuffnut growled, marching up to him and planting his finger on Matt's chest. "You really need to liven this party up!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stammered, backing off from the prodding.

Ruffnut then backed up her brother, glaring at Matt as well with folded up arms. "Yeah! You call yourself a planner? A serious celebrator?!"

"No! I never-"

"There's no boar wrestling! There's nothing explosive planned!" Tuffnut cried out. "What kind of party are you thinking of?! It's a disgrace!"

Matt tried to defend himself. "I mean, this isn't the party-"

"Don't give us your excuses! You will have to answer to Chicken when you come to the Edge to be charged for your crimes!"

"Ugh, you guys!" Fishlegs shouted, making all three turn to face him. "This is for Heather! We're here to do what she wants! The party is back at Berserker Island later tonight!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Ruffnut replied, instantly backing off from Matt, as did Tuffnut.

"Gah! I tried-" He tried to shout back, only to be cut off again.

"Not now, Matt. It's Heather's moment right now." Tuffnut interrupted.

"Ggggaagghhh!" Matt growled, curling his fists in agonizing frustration.

Laughing, Heather looked at everyone. "Really? Whatever I want?"

Everyone nodded, smiling at the prospect.

"Well, since I know how hard Hiccup works you all…" She teased, smirking at him. "How about we just relax? Enjoy each other since we haven't been together for a while. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Are you kidding! Yes!" Snotlout shouted, sprinting to the pond. Jumping up, he then cannonballed into it. With his head bursting from the water, he continued to praise her. "Heather is such a merciful, kind, compassionate, thoughtful, caring…"

"Wooh! Yeah!" Ruffnut shouted, followed by her brother as they both also jumped in the water.

"That sounds great!" Fishlegs replied with a large smile.

Matt nodded with a smile of his own. "Figured you'd enjoy your 'day off' with everyone. Glad you're taking advantage of this."

Heather smiled at him. "This is the best surprise I've ever had!"

"I don't know about that." He replied. "Come on, I'm tired. I was up super early trying to get everything ready. Including sneaking your clothes out without you knowing what I was doing."

Smirking at him, she then teased. "Oh? I'm sorry you had to wake up so early! I know it's a sacrifice when you can't sleep in half the day!"

"Excuse me? I've been working just as hard as you re-building and helping your village too!"

Laughing, Hiccup and Astrid wrapped their arms around them, pulling them along towards the pond. "Come on, you two can bicker later!"

"Sure. I'm sure you two haven't argued once since you're officially dating." Matt teased.

"Well…we're a little more than just dating…" Hiccup admitted. "Come on, we'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"Ship ho!"

Darien perked up from her desk, looking over the underground bay. A single lookout was running to her with an excited look.

"Darien! Darien! The ship is returning!"

"Good. I was getting a little worried." She huffed, standing up and closing the Dragon Book. Since it came into her possession, she hadn't stopped studying it, trying to memorize it and copy all the important notes. It wasn't the Dragon Eye, but it had some valuable information. Unfortunately, there was nothing on the dragon she had sent for. Thankfully though, the fact the ship was returning means that they were successful in acquiring and finding it.

Standing up, she began to order the men waiting for the ship to sail into the hidden fortress. "Get the ropes ready! Help unload when it's moored!"

"Yes, Darien!"

Standing on a balcony that overlooked her hidden base, she observed everything that she had built up. Lit up with a mixture of torches and jars of glowing liquid, thanks to Banshee, her base of operations would have been envied by Viggo. Her underground base was growing, with her men either going out hunting with their now five ship fleet, and those staying were tunneling deeper into the island acting as their hideout. Inside the bay, aside from the docks they built for at least three ships, the fort was both a home and operation center for the remaining Hunters. The cells and cages had their own section as well, allowing them to store dragons for when they had to fill a larger order for…customers.

"Ah, Darien!" A welcomed voice shouted, making her smile widely. "You haven't moved from that desk! I hope you remembered to eat something while I was gone."

"Zekir. I was curious if you were sunk at all. After not showing up two days ago, I feared you lost my ship!"

"It's back." He teased, leaping off the ship and onto the dock before it was moored. Landing solidly, he then stood up and gazed up at her. Wearing his usual iron chest plate and gauntlets, he had a hood on this time. He wore tan pants with brown boots, which complimented his blonde hair and ever growing beard. Patting the ship as he walked by it, he added. "It's mostly in one piece. Those buggers didn't take kindly to us bringing one of their own with us."

"Ah, so how did you do it?" She asked, walking towards some stairs.

"We took all of them." He laughed, walking to meet her. "Most survived. Er, some. Eh…actually…"

"Just the one you were looking for?" She asked, shaking her head at news.

"Figured the hides were worth more instead of their breaths. Besides, I can break the one when it doesn't have a pack to worry about. Or to reinforce its will to fight me."

"Fair enough. Dragons that usually live in packs are harder to contain anyways." She admitted.

"So, did you learn anything regarding the Shadow Wing?" He asked as he watched as a cage began to be hoisted off his ship. In the cage, scrambling around and screeching angrily, was a blue Shadow Wing.

"Nothing really. Other than they usually have a Titan wing that's the alpha…" Turning to him with a skeptical look, she asked. "How did you get past one of those? The notes say they're giant."

"We're going to need to restock on dragon root arrows." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Besides getting the dragon you want to train; do you have any other good news." She growled, shaking her head in slight frustration.

"I do, actually. Only lost six men this time."

"Zekir…" She growled.

"And picked up a score more." He replied with a wide smile. "Recruiting is being very successful. I sent one of our ships to the Northern Markets to pick up anyone else that wants to join. Heard there are a few over there that are interested in joining."

"Well, that is good news." She replied, shaking her head with a smile. Watching a column of new recruits get filed down the gangway, she tried to sound frustrated with her excited mood. "You're going to be the death of me, Zekir."

"Better me than others we know." He laughed as he watched the cage with his future dragon get loaded on a cart. "Lock it up and feed it minimally. I want two guards at it at all times; and they have to make its life miserable."

"Aye, Zekir!"

"Make its life miserable?" Darien repeated, raising an eyebrow as the dragon was carted past her and Zekir.

"I wasn't idle thinking about how to train this dragon. Since I know we only have the Dragon Book, which only has Hiccup's experience in it; and we don't have the Dragon Eye, which would help us know what to do. So…I took a page out of your book. With how you befriended Banshee.

A soft growl sounded behind them, making them turn to see the blue Flightmare looking at them curiously.

"I see. Show it that you're its friend." She replied, recalling the clear memory of how she trained Banshee. Plus, how she lost her left ring finger.

"Unless we find another way. Besides, when I show it that I'm the 'alpha', it'll naturally follow me."

"In theory." She admitted. "Did you capture it yourself?"

"No. When it was carted past us was the first time it saw me." He explained. "Has no idea I'm the one that got him. Unless he knew I was in the bush when I shot him with dragon root."

"Never say they didn't see you when you don't know." She cautioned, turning to see where the dragon was being carted too.

"Darien! We got…a visitor?"

Turning around, both she and Zekir saw a small, single mast boat coasting into the cave towards the docks.

"Must've saw us when we came in." Zekir muttered as he drew his longsword. "I'll make quick work of him. Or her. Whoever decided to come in."

"Wait. I'm sure they have a reason to be here. If not, then cut 'em in half." She growled angrily.

As the boat slowly moved to the dock, she and Zekir stood to receive it. A line of Hunters also lined up, drawing back their bows and taking aim.

"State your purpose, stranger." Zekir growled, stepping forward as the boat lightly hit the dock.

The stranger simply looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He had a cloak and hood on, with a cloth mask covering his eyes. "…this the remaining Hunters? Previously led by a Viggo and Ryker Grimborn…?"

"It is." Darien spoke up, standing next to Zekir. "I'm their leader now."

The stranger raised an eyebrow at the claim.

"What's it to you?" She demanded, already not liking his attitude.

"Nothing. I can already tell you're a cut above what Viggo and Ryker were."

"And…why's that?"

"They betrayed me when I brought them their bounty mark, Hiccup Haddock." The man growled, standing up in the boat. Taking off his hood and mask, he revealed himself. Being dark skinned, it wasn't hard to see the scar that ran down his right eye.

"And you are?" Zekir growled.

"Krogan."

"Well, Krogan, what do you want? And don't dodge the question." He growled.

"Simple. I'm searching for those that will help me find these." At that, he tossed them a small, shiny object.

Catching it, Darien held it up to show Zekir. It looked like a glass piece. A lens.

She raised it up to pear through the glass piece. "What's it for?"

"It's a lens for the Dragon Eye…and something that will lead us to the King of Dragons."

"King of Dragons?"

Krogan let an evil smirk grow on his face. "A powerful dragon…"

"And you're trying to find it." She replied with a frown. "Is this your way of saying that you're hiring us?"

"This is my invitation to helping find it." He replied with a shrewd smile. "I promise, you help me and my compatriot, you'll be rolling in gold, have armadas of ships, and your reputation will return as the most feared dragon hunters in, not the archipelago, but the world."

"While you have a King of Dragons." Zekir growled.

Darien eyed the lens skeptically. "And who's your partner?"

"Someone that will reveal themselves to you if you agree. And in his own time."

Zekir turned to Darien, frowning at the proposal.

Studying the lens, Darien then said. "Sadly, the Dragon Eye is destroyed. Gone. This is nothing more than piece of glass that has a fancy etch in it."

"You really think that the Dragon Eye isn't replaceable? Or that this lens' information can't be accessed? Surely some of Viggo's notes would have information on how to operate and create a Dragon Eye?"

Darien shrugged. "I haven't seen anything like that. At least in my studies and research."

"Then, I guess I'll take my leave then." He growled. "Pitiful. Here I thought you were a leader capable of great things."

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Zekir growled, not liking how Krogan was talking to Darien.

"Calm down. Both of you." She growled in annoyance, glaring at Zekir. "Tell you what. I won't make a promise, but I'll see what I can do. However, I expect compensation for my time. My men's time."

"Fair enough."

"And I want to meet your partner. If you want full cooperation, you will tell him that I expect to see him within a month. Surely that's enough time for him to decide to reveal himself to us."

"I can't promise that."

Darien frowned. Flicking the lens back to him, she growled. "Then get the hell out of here. Figure out your Dragon Eye problem yourself."

Krogan grit his teeth. "Fine! I'll talk to him."

Darien smiled, knowing she won the barter. "And bring a couple chests of gold. I want some more ships if we help hunt this...King of Dragons."

"Grrr…" Krogan growled, handing the lens back to her. "I'll bring back enough riches to repay you for your efforts."

"Deal. I'll see what I can do. Again, no promises." She lauded as she turned to leave. "Come back after you tell your partner about this agreement."

"I will…and then we'll talk more about the details." He called out, eyeing her as she left.

Zekir, sheathing his sword, kicked the boat back so it started to drift to the exit. "Get going. I promise you, she's not as patient as she looks or sounds."

Krogan glared at Zekir, and then focused on sailing out of the cave.

Making sure he was leaving, Zekir then marched up to Darien's balcony and office. She herself was already lounging in her chair, holding the lens lazily. Feeling angry, Zekir growled as he helped himself to a pitcher of mead.

Closing her eyes, she scoffed as she felt his anger. "Got something to say, Zekir?"

"I don't trust him. At all. Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to use us!" Zekir snapped out angrily, spilling some of the mead as he poured it into the mug. Ignoring his drink, he marched up to her desk. "How could you commit us to something so obscure so quickly?! You didn't even think about it!"

"And all these months, I thought you'd know when I play others into my own agendas." She laughed, surprising him with the claim. Tossing him the lens, she then opened up a drawer and pulled out two objects.

Gasping, he watched her place two more lenses on the desk.

"I know exactly what they're doing. I know exactly what they're looking for." She commented. "The King of Dragons. Viggo wasn't a fool to try and search for it. And I won't be either."

"You are a snake. You know that?" He commented, sitting down in a chair, looking confused and intrigued. He had to admit it. This was part of the reason why he was smitten with her to begin with. She was clever. Smart. And very, very deceitful.

"I know." She replied with a light, teasing tone. Pulling out a couple of old journals, she continued to explain to him. "Viggo was very detailed with his notes. Unfortunately, I can't create another Dragon Eye. If I could, I would have already."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't have the technical know-how. And there' something else with the Dragon Eye. Unwritten knowledge. Only a creative mind and one that has the hands of a tinkerer can replicate it. However, I do have a theory on how to get the knowledge from these lenses."

"Great! Still doesn't explain why we agreed to work with Krogan and his mysterious lackey."

Darien held out the two lenses in her hand. "They have more of these, I'm sure. If not, they know where to find them. So…"

"We take them for ourselves…"

"So we get more information on dragons and how to hunt them, and get paid as well. Being in charge of all our Hunters, we're going to be the army for Krogan and his friend. What can they do when we take it from them?" She laughed. "Still, I'll play being stupid and naïve' like the girl I am. Then we'll capitalize on this…partnership. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Zekir whispered, smiling evilly at the thought.

"Until then, let's talk about your Shadow Wing. Tell me exactly what you're thinking, and then I'll help you from there…"

* * *

 **Wooh, I'm back. And with the Dragon Boarder story I promised! However, I need to point out a couple of things:**

 **Firstly, I won't be able to regularly update this like I have in the past. Instead of having chapters ready and only needing to proofread them before posting, I'm posting as I write. So expect a lot more grammar issues and such.**

 **Secondly, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I needed to post it. Plus it was requested to be posted by someone I've been talking to. That helped push me over to start putting up chapters.**

 **So! That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are anxious to see what the tale of the final Dragon Boarder (For RTTE) entails!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: A Familiar Danger**_

* * *

"Woooh!" Ruffnut cheered loudly, seeing several fires lighting up Berserker Village.

"Let's get this party started!" Tuffnut shouted, pumping his fists as he was staring at the potential mayhem they could start.

After spending the day at the paradise of an island, the reunited gang made their way back to Berserker Island, where the real celebration was to start. Arriving at the twilight hours of the day, all the Riders were welcomed warmly, knowing the role they played in Heather's and Dagur's lives; as well as stopping the Shellfire that had destroyed their home to begin with. On top of that, everyone was under the impression that Hiccup Haddock was the literal brother to their Skrill Master, Matt Haddock.

"Brother! Er, brothers!" Dagur laughed out loud, seeing both Matt and Hiccup walk up to him. Grabbing them with both arms, he squeezed them in a massive hug.

"Hey, Dagur." Hiccup groaned, feeling choked at the given affection.

"Heather didn't beat you up too bad, did she Matt?" He continued to ask.

"Nah. No more than usual." He laughed, shaking his head as he turned to see Heather swarmed by villagers. "I know that she doesn't like all the attention, but it feels good to spoil her a little bit."

"Hah! Right?" Dagur laughed.

"Agh! Matt! Dagur! Anyone! Help!"

Smiling they all turned to see the crowd carry Heather towards a raised platform with seats and tables, with food laid out all over. It was clear she wasn't liking all the attention.

"Come on! Hiccup, you and your friends have a special spot with us! We want you to know we appreciate you guys too!"

Hiccup tried to argue with the offer. "That's not need-"

Matt then grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders and pushed him forward. "Come on, can't say no to a chief. Right, Dagur?"

Laughing, Dagur nodded with his usual insane look. "Your dragons are all being taken care of too! We have a special place for them!"

Hiccup turned to see Toothless, as well as all the other dragons including Wasatch and Windshear, being coaxed to a building that looked similar to the hanger at Dragon's Edge, making him smile at the mimicry.

"Yeah, we might have taken some of your ideas." Matt replied, seeing him inspect the building. "Why fix that which is already perfect?"

Shaking his head, Hiccup, along with everyone else, took their places on the stand. With Dagur at the center of the table, then Heather and Matt on his right, then Hiccup and Astrid on his left. The other dragon riders sat where they could at the table, though the twins were nowhere to be seen. As they sat down, the celebration officially began. People were parading flags and pictures of Skrills, Razorwhips, Night Furies, the Berserker crest, and any other design they thought that would be appropriate for the occasion.

"Ugh…did I tell you how much I hate being the center of attention?" Heather whispered, seeing a drawing of her, Dagur, and Matt being paraded on a banner made up by some kids.

"More than a couple of times. That's just today!" Matt laughed, helping himself to some pie being placed in front of him. "Relax, Heather. Do you know how much hope you brought here since you decided to stay? Think about it, the long lost daughter of their previous chief returns."

"Wasatch and Teton brought more hope than I ever will." She grumbled, thanking a villager serving her another helping of yak steaks.

"Because of you. Everyone knows that. I would have stayed with Hiccup back at the Edge if it hadn't been for you." He countered. "Besides, let them spoil you a little. It's the first time in a long time they've had a real reason to celebrate. It's good for them."

Shaking her head, she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." He teased.

"Have you ever had this much attention before?" She asked. "You know, before you came to live here?"

Matt smiled at the question. "Well…yeah. I guess I have had something similar. It was after my first real competition snowboarding. It was a half-pipe run. Let's just say that…I won by a large margin. Near perfect run."

Heather smiled as she listened. Honestly, she didn't know a whole lot about him and his life before deciding to be a Dragon Rider. Mainly due to Darien blowing up his cave.

"The organization that set up the competition, put on a huge celebration after. Doesn't mean anything to you now, but it was a group called Red Bull. They're known to put on some intense competitions and such. It was a whole night of music, partying, girls, anything you could think of. Since I won the event, I was kind of the center of the entire party." He continued to list. "They had everything you needed to make it a live night. Including drinks too, though I was still underage."

"Underage?"

"We had laws that prohibit people from drinking alcohol before a certain age. Nothing like here."

"You really did come from a different world." She muttered, kind of taken off by the rule of not being allowed to drink.

"It wasn't that big of a deal for me. I didn't drink to begin with." He defended. "Thought it'd affect me with boarding. Anyways, in answer to your question, yeah. I was celebrated like this a couple of times. There was a reason why I was sort of famous."

Smiling, she then looked over the crowd of people, eating, laughing, dancing; or in the twins case, using Barf and Belch to set things on fire. Everyone did look happy to be celebrating. If Matt was right about one thing, it was that.

"Hey Matt…I meant to ask you this earlier."

Both Matt and Heather turned to Hiccup, who was looking over at them.

"What happened with Teton? Is he recovered yet from the Shellfire he took?"

Matt's face slightly fell at the subject as Heather instantly rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Yeah. He's definitely better. It's just…"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him with concern, unsure of what he was going to say.

"You know how Toothless is permanently injured with his tail? Well, Tetons' got something similar. He'll never really be the same again. Part of his right wing is…well it was burned off. He can still fly; he just can't do what Wasatch does. He's a lot slower now and can't turn as sharp."

"I'm sorry, Matt…" Hiccup whispered, standing out from his seat and walking over to him.

"It's alright. He's enjoying the pampered life of being treated as a god." Matt quickly replied with a somewhat forced smile. "In fact, believe it or not, he and Dagur are getting along. He helps Dagur by walking with him."

"It's true! Teton likes to see the village." Dagur quickly added, smiling at the thought. "He gets some extra attention when he's with me, and it helps add some legitimacy to me being chief."

"I'm glad to hear he's still able to funciton." Hiccup commented. "And that he still has a purpose and is at least enjoying life."

"More than you know!" Heather cut in, laughing. "Wasatch hasn't really cared to be a symbol for our tribe. He's only cared about being with Matt. Teton helps fill that void. Honestly, it's probably the best scenario we could have hoped for!"

"Which is good for me." Matt replied, chugging a drink as he also stood up. "So long as he's happy, I'm happy. I guess I'll be happier when we end Darien though."

"Ah! Lady Heather and Master Matt! As well as all the noble riders! What a surprise!"

Shocked at the hail, everyone turned to see Trader Johann walking up to them with a wide smile.

"Johann! How's it going, buddy?" Dagur laughed, standing up to welcome their guest.

"Very well, Chief Dagur." He replied with a warm smile. "I was coming here to trade with you and your people, but it seems that's the last thing they want to do."

"Yup! It's my sister's nineteenth birthday!" He explained loudly.

"Truly?" Johann gasped, seeing Heather stand up and face him.

Heather nodded sheepishly, still not liking all the attention.

"Then let me bear you a gift for this momentous occasion!" He laughed, opening up a pouch and digging through it. "I found these gems as I was passing through the Britannic Islands. Rumors say they have beaches of these precious jewels! Which is just ridiculous. But they were more common than some would believe…"

Heather gasped as he grabbed her hand and forced it open. Placing a small diamond and two emeralds, he then closed her hand around them. "I can't take these!" She argued, trying to hand them back.

"But you must! It's my gift to you!" He laughed, forcing her to hold onto them. "Use them for yourself, or sell them to help your people!"

"…thank you…" She whispered, shocked at the gift. Matt smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"That was most generous, Johann." Dagur called out with a wide smile. "Help yourself with anything you need to resupply and repair your ship! In fact, join us in our celebration!"

"Aye, I might have to! I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to trade with your people." He answered. Bowing to Heather, he then turned to Hiccup. "Master Hiccup, if I may steal you and Matt for a moment…"

"Of course. What's going on?" He asked, surprised at the request.

"It involves the late Dragon Hunters, I'm afraid…"

Gasping, Hiccup turned to Matt, who caught his frantic look. Letting Astrid stand next to Heather to observe the gems, he then walked over to him. "Hiccup? Johann?" He whispered.

"Shh. Shh. I don't want to spoil the night for everyone. It would be a shame to stop celebrating the blessing that Heather has been in our lives." Johann whispered. Guiding them away from the platform, and the celebration, he finally stopped and squared up with them.

Hiccup was the first to ask. "What's going on, Johann?"

"I'm afraid your old nemesis, Darien, is back to her tricks again…" He whispered with a terrified expression.

This was the first that either of them had heard anything about Darien since their adventure at Thariin. Now even more alert, they simply listened to the warning.

"I'm…I'm afraid that she's rebuilding what is left of Viggo's empire."

"Do you know where she is?" Matt pressed.

Shaking his head, Johan quickly replied. "I do not. Though she has changed the Hunters quite a bit. From their crests, to their purpose. She actually helping islands and giving a portion of their gold to those that were razed by dragons."

"Making them look like good guys…" Hiccup growled.

"But there's something far worse than that, and the reason why I needed to talk to you alone." Johann whispered, shifting his eyes around nervously. "And it involves our dear friend Heather directly."

Matt and Hiccup's heads bolted upright, not liking the tone or topic.

Johann, very reluctantly, pulled out a folded paper. Handing it to Matt specifically, he quietly added. "I'm afraid it's not good…"

Unfolding the paper, Matt's stomach instantly twisted as he saw its contents.

There, in charcoal writing and a rough drawing, was Heather.

"A bounty?!" Hiccup hissed, shocked at the sight.

"I'm afraid so, Master Hiccup. There's no explanation as to why, other than she's wanted alive."

"Twelve-hundred gold pieces too." Matt growled, crumpling up the paper with a quite anger. Staring into nothing, he then asked. "How long has the bounty been out?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But if I recall what happened to you and Hiccup…you were both taken during a celebration similar to this, were you not?"

Matt's and Hiccup's face paled. Whirling around, they could see that all the Riders were surrounding her, observing her gifts, with Snotlout trying to convince her he had a much better gift.

"We need to leave." Matt growled. "We both know from experience what happens if we don't head warnings like this."

"Thanks, Johann. You saved us a nightmare." Hiccup whispered.

"Of course, Master Hiccup. I'm glad to be of some assistance." He bowed, backing away. "Now…I might go help myself to some of the food here! It'd be a shame to not take advantage of such hospitality!"

Matt only nodded, staring at the crumpled paper in his hand. "Hiccup, can Heather and I go back to the Edge with you? At least, until we get a plan?"

"I was about to force you two to come with us. Come on, let's get our dragons."

The two instantly began to approach the rest of the Riders, peering for anyone that looked suspicious. Grabbing Heather by her arm, Matt then pulled her away. "Come on, we need to go."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" She asked, shocked at the force he had grabbed her with.

Turning to everyone, he showed them the crumpled paper. "She's got a bounty on her. And I'm not waiting to see if anything happens. I learned my lesson with that. So we're leaving right now!"

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all nodded, understanding to well why Matt was acting that way. Astrid herself drew her axe and started to walk ahead, while Snotlout stood on the other side of Heather to help escort her.

"Are you sure, Matt?" Heather gasped, staring at the drawing of herself.

"Even if it's a rouse, I'm not taking a chance. Come on." He growled, pulling her along to the hanger. "Dagur, we're going the Edge. Send a Terror Mail if you learn of anything, or need help."

"Trust me, brother. I'll be fine." Dagur growled, walking with them. "Just make sure she stays safe!"

Heather shook off the shock. Breaking away from Matt, she too drew her axe, ready to fight anyone that'd confront her or her friends. "I don't get it, why me? Why not Dagur? Why not you?"

"Because you're the sister to the chief." Matt huffed.

"It's true." Hiccup replied, turning to Heather. "I can't tell you how many times I was used to threaten my dad by other chiefs that didn't like his decisions or choices. Nothing came of it since I ride Toothless, but you're in a more dangerous position than Dagur. If they capture you, they control the Berserkers."

Matt then spoke up. "Which explains the reason to have you alive."

Heather gritted her teeth. The fact that someone, no not someone, that Darien placed a bounty on her, made her rage silently. Matt might have a little competition in who ends her first.

Matt himself couldn't help but think of the same thing. Why would Darien put a bounty on her? As the party slowly died down the closer they moved to the hanger, he couldn't help but feel that this was personal. She was trying to hurt him by attacking those he cared about.

As the group arrived to the hanger, with the party now a distorted, incoherent noise, Dagur froze in place. "Where're all the guards and people? Didn't you assign anyone to take care of the dragons, Matt?"

Matt's heart stopped. He knew exactly what was happening. They walked right into a trap! "I did actually…"

"Well…I knew they'd walk right into our hands. You Riders are still the same fools I've grown to expect."

Everyone turned around to see a group of seven men, all bearing vicious looking weapons, being swords, spears, axes, and bows. The apparent leader though, made everyone flush in anger.

Savage.

"Well, can't say we didn't think you'd be trying to leave!" He lauded over them. "Now…before it has to get messy, why don't you surrender to us, Heather? Otherwise your friends and dragons..." He smiled evilly as he drew his finger across his neck to finish his statement.

No one said anything as they squared up to them, while Hiccup and Snotlout ran to the door of the hanger.

Savage simply smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't open that-"

Too late. As both Hiccup and Snotlout opened the doors, a flood of purple smoke rushed out, overwhelming both of them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, seeing him collapse, as did Snotlout.

"You think I'm fool enough to let your dragons be? I flooded the hanger with Dragon Root gas!" Savage snarled, his cheerful demeanor being replaced with that of anger. "Now, give yourself up, and we won't kill all of you! I'm already annoyed, so I wouldn't push it!"

"I wouldn't push your luck, Savage." Matt growled, stepping next to Heather and acting like a shield for her. "You don't have a great track record when it comes to trying to beat us."

Savage's eyes narrowed at him. "Says the man who is a cripple thanks to me and Alvin…"

Matt's heart began to beat a hundred miles an hour, pumping his boiling blood. He wanted nothing more than to end the idiot in front of him.

"Now…like I was saying, Heather. Give up and make it easy for me, or I'll simply get rid of any reason for you to stay here." Savage snarled, waving his hand as a signal.

Three men then drew their bows, aimed at Astrid, Matt, and Dagur, while two with maces started to approach Fishlegs.

Glancing at all her friends, Heather knew what she was going to do. Tossing her axe down, she then raised her hands. "Then you won't hurt them?"

"Of course!"

"Heather! Stop!" Astrid shouted, not believing that she was giving in so quickly.

Ignoring her, she stepped towards the bounty hunters. "Seems too familiar, Savage…you capturing me…"

"No, you're wrong!" He laughed, holding up a pair of metal shackles. "I was trying to get Matt and Hiccup last time, and I ended up with you. However, this time no one will rescue you. And I still want to take your leg. The bounty says alive, not maimed."

"Matt, why aren't we trying to stop them?!" Astrid whispered, looking at him frantically. "We're just letting them get away?!"

"They're not going anywhere." He growled, looking up at the central mountain high above them. "Heather knows what she's doing."

Confused, she looked up to see what he was staring at, trying to see what he was seeing.

After Heather let her wrists get shackled behind her, she turned to smirk at Matt. "Think that's enough of a reason for him to rage?"

Savage looked at her with confusion, and then to Matt.

"Yup. Teton, now!" Matt roared, grabbing Astrid and leaping to the side. Dagur also grabbed Fishlegs, hurling them both to the other side.

All Savage could see was a blinding flash of bright light and heard a thunderclap that almost made him deaf. Stumbling at the shaking and sudden shockwave, he looked up to see what happened. He was terrified as he saw exactly what arrived. A large, lightning-lit dragon was standing right where Matt, Dagur, and the others were!

"Right, something I failed to mention." Matt scrambling back to his feet and helping Astrid up. "Teton doesn't stay in the hanger. He lives on the mountain so he can watch over everything. Since you 'captured' Heather, he now knows you're not a friend. So…you just pissed off a lightning storm that can hurl lightning at you."

The titan-wing Skrill screeched in a frenzy, looking like something that came from a nightmare. His scales were still charred from the Shellfire blast he took, and he was littered with scars and minor deformities. His right wing was missing about a foot off the tip, being reduced to a charred stub. His wings were torn and ripped up, being a miracle that he could even fly to begin with. The most haunting image though, was his glowing white eyes; his signature expression of telling everyone he was going to kill.

Panicking, Savage saw Heather had collapsed on the ground, having lost her balance with the dragon's arrival, to which he reached and grabbed her by the shackles binding her arms together and behind her. "Urgh…come on! Gagh! Protect me! I got Heather!" He screamed, turning to run away and pulling Heather behind him.

"Teton! Deal with the men!" Matt roared, seeing Savage still pull Heather along. "I'll get Heather!"

"I'm right with you, Matt!" Astrid shouted, running with him.

"Go, brother! I'll help Hiccup and Snothat! We'll get our dragons up!"

As Matt and Astrid chased after Savage, one of his men stood in front of them to stop them. Teton screeched something so loud and haunting, that even the celebration far below had temporarily stopped. With lightning running up and down his back, he fired a bolt of lightning, striking the man and blasting him out of the way for Matt and Astrid.

Savage checked his grip on Heather, who was fighting him every step of the way. Seeing Matt and Astrid making ground on him, he grit his teeth and jerked her along.

"Ugh! You're just fighting against your fate!" Heather shouted, trying to fight back.

Having enough of Heather's resistance, he swung his axe at her, striking her in the head with the flat side.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she fell limp.

Heaving her onto his shoulder, he then bolted towards the docks, running in-between certain villagers still celebrating and unsure of what was going on.

"Gah! He's going for the docks!" Matt roared, now feeling a fury inside himself after seeing Savage knock Heather out. "Where are the twins?!"

"Blowing up something probably! Come on! He's still slower than us!" Astrid shouted, pushing her way through the crowd.

The two bolted through the ever-shifting crowd, slowly making gains on Savage who was also struggling with the celebrating villagers.

"Out of the way!" He bellowed, pushing over a stack of barrels to act as a obstacle. He was getting closer to the docks, all he had to do was get to his ship!

Arriving at the barrels, Astrid nimbly leaped up some nearby crates and skipped past the tipped over barrels. Matt bit his lip as he jumped over the fallen barrels, already knowing the consequence of doing so. As he landed, his leg lit up with the expected pain. "Gah! Not now!" He roared, trying to ignore the needle-like pain that ran up his leg. "I'm going to kill you, Savage!"

Savage didn't hear him. Now on the docks, he could see his ship! He was going to make it! He could easily hold off Astrid and Matt from getting on his ship as he let it drift away! Just as he rounded a corner to run down the actual dock that his ship was moored on, his face fell in horror as a bright, orange flash erupted in front of him.

"Woooh! Now this is a party!"

Whirling around, he saw the twins flying their Zippleback, having lit a large track of gas on fire! An entire picture of Heather lit up the night sky, at least, and attempted portrait of her, which brought cheering from the celebrating villagers. However, due to the nature of the twins, the ships in the docks had all their sails erupt into fire, with how low some of the gas was.

"No!" He cried out. Turning around, he saw Astrid, followed up by Matt, square up to him. Astrid spun her axe, while Matt flipped open his pocket knife.

"Give it up, Savage!" Matt growled. "Dagur will give you a fair trial. So, don't give us more of a reason to put you down!"

"No! You'll find me a ship so I can leave!" He roared, spinning Heather off his shoulder. Holding her up, he held his axe at her limp hanging head. "Or she dies!"

Matt and Astrid held their ground, not giving him an avenue to escape. "Why does she even have a bounty? Who placed it on her?!"

Savage began to let a low sinister laugh out. "You really don't know how bounty hunters work. We don't ask questions! I have no idea who put the bounty on her, or why! I found the bounty from a trader! I only care about getting paid!"

"You should care about other things. Like your health, your life. You know, the essentials." Matt growled taking a step closer to him.

"Nope! Stop right there!" He shouted, pressing the axe's edge against Heather's neck.

"Matt, back off. We need a plan." Astrid whispered, gently pulling him back.

"…I got one…" He growled just as quietly. Very slowly, he flipped the knife in his hand so he was holding the blade. Taking a step back, he watched Savage ease up slightly, giving him a perfect opportunity. Flinging the knife, he drilled it right into Savage's exposed shoulder.

"Gah!" He roared, stumbling back as the knife sank into him.

Astrid instantly responded to Matt's sudden plan. Sprinting at Savage, she tackled and laid him out on the dock, forcing him to let go of Heather, who fell on the dock.

"Grrgh! Get off!" Savage roared.

Astrid simply smirked at him, pinning him down. "Hmmm…nah." At that, she did exactly what he did to Heather. Raising her axe, she slammed it down on his head and rendered him unconscious.

Matt was already busy looking over Heather, checking her head. Despite a small trickle of blood from where she was hit, she seemed to be alright.

"Here, let me help you out." Astrid grunted, kneeling next to him. Using the key she liberated from Savage, she unlocked the shackles and tossed them into the water.

"Hey, what happened to Heather?"

Turning, both Matt and Astrid saw the twins sitting atop of their dragon, hovering above them.

"You guys were brilliant!" Matt shouted, smiling at them. "How did you know how high to do that explosion?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other, unsure of what he was talking about. "Uh…wanna explain what you mean?" Tuffnut asked, turning back to Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind that, why wasn't your dragon in the hanger?" Astrid followed up with, helping Matt lift Heather up.

"We can't have a party without Barf and Belch! They're key to anything we do to liven up the mood!"

Looking at each other, both Matt and Astrid shook their heads. "Just take care of Savage for us, 'kay?" Matt grunted, supporting Heather as he began to walk back.

Shrugging, the twins swooped down and grabbed Savage, flying away with him.

"Guess this means we're going on another adventure." Matt huffed. "Was hoping for something less dramatic than this."

"Yeah? Well I guess I can say cheer up! We all learned about it at the same time." Astrid replied, putting on a sheepish smile. "Just a reason for you two to come back and live with us!"

"I guess as good as any." He replied, looking at Heather with concern.

"So…where did you learn to throw a knife like that? I remember when you could barely throw your hatchet last year."

"Heather and Dagur took some time to teach me how to fight. Not to mention the Berserker Guard. I'm a lot better even from when I left the Edge." He answered, checking his grip on Heather. "Let's just say that I bet I can rival you with throwing axes and other weapons."

"Guess that's a challenge! I'll set up a course when we get to the Edge." She laughed, liking the idea of having a new person to spar with.

Matt focused on holding Heather up as he let his mind wander. He couldn't help but think of the possibilities of what could happen in the future. There was still a bounty on Heather, and they still had no idea where Darien was. Shaking his head, he focused on getting Heather to her house, and then officially get ready to leave at day break.

The next morning after the eventful night, just as the sun was starting to peak over the ocean; the gang was all gathered at the hanger, getting their dragons ready for the trip back to the Edge.

* * *

"Urgh…where is he?" Heather growled, holding her bandaged head as she walked to Windshear.

"Who? Savage?" Matt asked, finishing up tightening the saddle bags for her. He had spent the entire evening getting packed up for both him and her, and wasn't going to let her do anything for herself.

"Yeah, I want to return the favor."

"Don't worry. Astrid did it for you." He laughed, backing away from Windshear.

"No I didn't." Astrid called out as she walked Stormfly to them. "I hit him twice as hard. I returned more than the favor."

"Explains why he couldn't see straight when he woke up." He teased, helping Heather on.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going." Hiccup called out, leading Toothless out of the hanger.

Making sure her saddle was secured, Heather let Windshear follow him. Waiting outside was Dagur and the rest of his council. Teton was also there, standing proudly behind Dagur and ensuring the area was safe.

"Well, sis…be careful! Until we find out who put the bounty on you, I suggest you don't stay in one place too long."

"We know who put it on me." She growled, shaking her head angrily. "Darien! That's who! The question is why…"

"We can theorize that on the way to the Edge." Matt called out walking Wasatch out. Wearing a white tunic and his snowboard pants, he smiled as everyone eyed the snowboard strapped to his backpack.

"It's the middle of summer, Matt." Astrid called out, shaking her head at the sight.

"Ah, but some islands have snow year round. I'm just being prepared." He teased, winking at her. Turning to Dagur, he then assured. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. We'll be sporadic and random with where we go. No one will be able to track us."

"Besides, it's not like I haven't done this before. I've been on the run most of my life." Heather added, looking at Dagur. "I know of a few islands that can hide me for a bit."

"Just be careful sis…" Dagur replied with a worried expression. "I'll be having our scouts sail to different islands just to try and find anything related to Darien and her Hunters."

"Don't worry, Dagur. We won't let anything happen to her if we can help it." Hiccup then assured. "Just like before."

Dagur smiled, knowing Hiccup would keep his word, as would Matt. "Then I suggest you get a move on, Hiccup! It's still a long flight to Dragon's Edge!"

Nodding, Hiccup then launched into the air, followed by everyone else.

Matt, who stayed behind to make sure everyone took off without issues, turned to Dagur and Teton. "Take care of each other, alright?"

"You got it brother!"

Teton roared loudly, flapping his wings to acknowledge the order from his former rider.

Smiling as he pulled down his goggles, he let Wasatch surge into the air and catch up to Toothless. Lining himself up with Hiccup, he then called out to him. "So…do you need me to tell you that Heather and I aren't planning on sitting around doing nothing?"

"Nope. Already assumed that. Especially when Heather suggested she was going to be hiding." He replied with a wide smile. "That didn't even sound like you."

"Good. You do know us." Heather shouted, obviously ticked off about the situation. "When I find Darien…"

"You'll have to kill her before me." Matt replied, turning to face her.

"I still don't get it. A bounty is something Viggo would have done. In fact, something he did do." Fishlegs commented. "Darien has more of a…"

"Dagur style approach?" Heather suggested.

Fishlegs nodded sheepishly. "She likes to confront the problem. Not hide behind something and have others do her work."

"I think there's a lot we don't know about." Matt called out. "For all we know, this might be Zekir's idea with getting back at me. I almost killed Darien, and he probably thinks if he gets Heather, he can hurt me the same as I did to him. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters until we find them."

"Which I have an idea." Hiccup announced. "Tomorrow, we're going to the Northern Markets."

"Fishing for some idea and rumors?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow at the revelation.

"And to see where the bounty came from." He added. "If Darien is getting more active with her Hunters, then that's the place where we can learn what she's doing and possibly where she is. Plus the fact if she put the bounty out from there."

Matt nodded in agreement. Kneeling down to crouch on Wasatch, he gently rubbed the Skrill's head. "You and me bud. We're going to end this nightmare. Darien won't slip away again…right?"

Wasatch snarled, knowing full well what Matt was talking about. Darien was someone the dragon had learned to hate. Not just from being told by Matt, but from experience. Letting lightning arc from spike to spike, he silently told Matt that he wasn't going to fail in their mission.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long, past-due update. Sadly, as I said in the last chapter, I'm not going to be able to update as frequent as I'd like. Today (Being the 5th of March) I just finished a major accounting test, and man it feels so good to be able to breathe!**

 **I hope it was an enjoyable chapter, and one that kind of sets the premise of the story. Hope all is well with everyone! 'Till I see/read/hear from you again!**

 **-Dustnblood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Intentions and Desires**

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"Aye, Zekir. It's waiting for you."

"Good."

Darien watched as Zekir approached the cage. Frowning, she nervously stroked Banshee's head, who was also watching him walk towards the covered cage.

Taking a deep breath, Zekir reached up and grabbed the covering. "…first time I never tried to kill one of these things…" He muttered to himself.

As he pulled the covering off, the Shadow Wing screeched angrily. Clawing and biting the cage's bars, it didn't even notice Zekir at first.

"Let it calm down first…" Darien whispered to herself.

Zekir did the opposite. Walking to the cage, he grabbed a large fish out of a nearby bucket and held it out to the caged dragon.

"Come on…want some? I know you're hungry…"

The Shadow Wing continued to snarl at him, not even fazed by the temptation of food. Opening its mouth, a bright orange, almost white glow emerged.

Zekir leaped back as the shot exploded inside the cage, still large enough for him to feel the heat.

"Gah, forget it Zekir!" Darien shouted, shaking her head at the attempt. "We can't stage this. It's gotta be real and sincere. It knows you're trying to force something on it."

Zekir glared at the Shadow Wing, not breaking eye contact with him. Letting out a long sigh, he knew she was right. Tossing the fish in, he simply walked away while puzzling over how to win the heart of an untrainable dragon.

Darien met up with him with an apologetic expression. Grabbing his arm, she then guided him up to her loft.

"Rrggghhh…I don't know why it didn't see me bearing the fish as a gift…" He growled, shaking his head as he marched up the stairs.

"You just started trying to get its trust! Believe me, it took me an entire day to get Banshee from growling at me." She recalled, seeing Banshee fly up to her deck. Stroking his head, she let a frown grow. "You can't rush this."

"But the sooner I start riding a dragon, the sooner we can take our fight to the Riders!"

"I know. I know…" She whispered tiredly. "But when you try to force it to do something, it'll only react negatively. The goal isn't to ride it. It's to earn its trust. When you do that, the riding just comes naturally."

Gripping the banister acting as a railing, he simply scowled at the Shadow Wing, now actually eating the fish he tossed in.

"Do you want to train a different dragon? Since it belonged to a pack, it might not be trainable…"

Zekir instantly shook his head. "No. I didn't become a chief of a powerful tribe by giving up when it got tough. I didn't become a master swordsman when my arm was nearly severed during a mercenary raid I was a part of. I'm not giving up on King."

"King?"

"The name I picked. To me, it's significant and personal. He's going to be part of what we build up. And it'll be a constant reminder of what I left to become."

Looking down, she gently walked up to him. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Leaving your tribe and kingdom."

Zekir let a real smile grow on his face. "You mean what's left of it? It's probably ash now. And no. I never regretted it. This is simply a reason to learn and grow. To become stronger. Besides, I didn't leave Thariin to just learn how to be more powerful. I left to be with you."

Darien smiled, knowing it was the truth. If it wasn't, he had no reason to stay with her or the Hunters.

"Ship ho! It's that stranger, Krogan!" A Hunter shouted.

Scowling, Zekir and Darien turned to the entrance of their underground bay. Sure enough, Krogan was sailing towards the dock, with two chests loaded on the bow.

"Well, at least he means business." Darien replied, walking over to her desk. "Bring him to me. We'll talk here."

"Aye, and I'll disarm him too." Zekir growled as he marched to go escort Krogan.

Darien smiled as she sat at her desk, gesturing Banshee to lay his head on her lap. She may be able to kill two birds with one stone thanks to Krogan. Especially since Krogan was serious about starting a partnership. Grabbing the lens he gave her, she played with it in one hand as she stroked Banshee's head with the other. Waiting for Krogan, she smiled as she heard footsteps march up her stairs.

"Darien. As agreed, I brought you your gold for your time." Krogan announced, gesturing to his ship.

"And as promised, I looked over Viggo's notes and all the records of the Dragon Hunters." She replied. "However, I need to know…did you talk with your compatriot?"

"He said he'll come within the week. He can't leave just now with where he's at." Krogan answered, pulling out a letter and placing it on her desk.

Gesturing for him to take a seat, she then read the letter. Sure enough, it said just that. At the end of it, all it had was a capital J, with a dash at the end of it.

Zekir simply stood nearby, scowling at Krogan and folding his arms.

"Fair enough." She announced, dropping the letter on the desk and returning her attention to him.

"Now, have you found anything in regards to rebuilding a Dragon Eye?" Krogan asked, relaxing in his chair and looking at her with almost a lazy expression.

"Nope. All I learned is that there's unwritten knowledge pertaining to rebuilding it. Something only Viggo would have known."

Krogan's eyes narrowed, not liking the news. However, he held his tongue and waited for more information.

"Hmph. At least you're smart enough to know that I have more to say on the matter." Darien grumbled. "The knowledge isn't really an intuitive knowledge per say, but a creative understanding. It's only going to be accessible by someone who has a mind to tinker and create things."

"Which could be one of your men?" Krogan asked with a less than hopeful tone.

"Not my men. They only know how to craft our anti-dragon weapons and metal. However…I believe you're familiar with a certain person who has a knack for such things."

Krogan simply shrugged, unsure of who she was talking about.

Darien let a shrewd smile grow on her face. "You tried to claim a bounty on this person before."

Krogan's eyes narrowed. "Hiccup Haddock…"

"Hey! You got it!" Darien teased. "Hiccup would be able to help create the basic and needed designs of the Dragon Eye. All we have to do is get him here to do it for us. I can do the finer details with the notes I found, but with the base construction of it, we'll need him."

"How do you plan on making him do what you want him to?" Krogan growled.

Darien simply stared at him with a disappointed scowl. "Krogan! I was under the impression that you were clever. Use that brain box of yours. What is something that the Riders can be exploited against?"

"They care about each other..."

Darien smiled as she tossed the lens in the air like it was a coin, confirming his observation.

"Let me handle this. I already have a plan in action that'll get Hiccup to give us what we want; with a bonus to boot." Krogan announced, standing up at the same time. "But I need to rest. And strategize on how I acquire this threat. It's proven to be…difficult to acquire."

"Very well, I'll have my men guide you to your quarters."

Krogan bowed his head, silently thanking her. "While you wait for me to act, I need you to do something for me. Something to benefit all of us."

Intrigued by the claim, she flashed him a careless smile. "Which would be?"

"Get me as many of these dragons for me. As well as the listed supplies. You'll be reimbursed for the purchases and your efforts. Since I know how much you care about gold." He growled, tossing a folded paper on her desk. "I have a ship full of capable men that I desire to turn into a fighting force that will terrorize the Riders while our search for the King of Dragons begins. They won't know what we're after until it is far too late. Perhaps this will let me kill them as well."

"Fair enough." She replied with an uncaring shrug, not believing his claim. "If that be the case, make sure you leave Matt for me. He's mine."

"Hmph." He growled, turning to leave. "No promises. I'll kill anyone when I get the chance."

Zekir watched him leave, to which he shouted at two guards by his boat. "Take the chests and store them away! We're gonna buy some more ships!" Turning to another guard standing by, he added. "You there! Prepare to escort our guest to the chambers!"

The two men saluted, and then unloaded the chests. The third also saluted, and then led Krogan to where he was staying.

Watching Krogan leave, he shook his head. "So we really are teaming up with them."

"Yes we are." She replied with a grin as she started to open the paper Krogan gave her.

Letting out a sigh, Zekir watched Krogan disappear from view. "Guess it's actually happening."

"Come on, Zekir, this is an opportunity to expand our influence and earn a profit." She teased as she read a small description of what Krogan needed.

"I know. And speaking of expanding and earning a profit, I'll be heading to the Northern Markets to pick up the new recruits. And whatever Krogan asked us to get him. The sooner I leave, the sooner we can get going with this…hunt for the King of Dragons."

Darien smiled at the comment. "Don't worry about getting Krogan his dragons. I'll take care of that. You should only worry about training our recruits and thinking of a way to train your dragon, King. Now, let's see what dragon Krogan wants us to get…oh. Well, I guess Banshee and I are going to be busy."

Zekir walked over to see what she was staring at. There, in a rough sketch, was a four winged, chameleon looking dragon. On top of the paper were the words: Singetail.

* * *

"So…theoretically, the Northern Markets are safe to go to." Matt asked aloud, staring at the map.

Everyone had gathered at the clubhouse after their long flight, with the Riders grateful that Heather was willing to cook for them again. Hiccup however, was busy with one of his maps to enjoy Heather's meal. As such, Matt was also invested in his work.

"Well, Mala and her people are welcome again, so I assume we are too." Hiccup replied, as he continued to etch a line from the Northern Markets to Berserker Island.

Snotlout, who had his face scrunched up as to trying to figure out what he was doing. "Why are you charting a course to a place that we already know how to get to?"

"I'm not charting a course for us, Snotlout. I'm trying to figure out how many days it takes to sail from the Northern Markets to Berserker Island."

Snotlout shook his head angrily. "Oh. That still doesn't answer my question! Why?"

"Well, I assume the bounty on Heather couldn't have been that old. Since we just barely heard of it. It had to be at most maybe a few days old. If we can figure out exactly when it was sent out, and we figure out how long it takes to sail to Berserker Island from other islands-"

"We can possibly find where the bounty came from." Matt finished for him, seeing his plan.

"Exactly. Which can help us find out where and who placed the bounty."

"It's Darien! We know that!" Heather growled, looking up from her plate.

Hiccup turned to look at her with an unsure expression. "I don't know, Heather. It doesn't seem like something Darien would do. She'd want to get her hands dirty herself. Especially if it involves you or Matt."

"But who else?!" She snapped angrily. "Who else would want me alive?"

"I'm not ruling her out." Hiccup quickly replied. "I'm just keeping the possibilities open that it could be someone else. For all we know, it could be someone who wanted to undermine your brother. Since he is a chief."

"Let's drop the subject for now. All it's doing is making me want to kill Darien even more." Matt huffed with a tired tone. "Although, it does raise a concern with our plan tomorrow."

Everyone turned to him as he flopped on a chair with a thoughtful expression. "Since Heather has a target on her, is it smart for her to go with us to the Northern Markets? I mean, if that is where it originated from, then we're going to the heart of where everyone will recognize her and want to take a shot at getting her."

"Matt." Heather growled. "I'm going. Don't make me sit out just because I have a bounty on me!"

"He has a point, Heather." Hiccup seconded. "You're going to be sought for by a lot of people. And as Savage proved, they have no problem working together."

"Don't make me sit out and hide! I came here thinking I was going to be included!"

"We are including you! But we don't want to take unnecessary risks!"

"This is necessary! I want to find out who's behind this! Besides, I can be used as bait to draw people to me! We can then question them! I mean, even if someone gets me, they can't exactly out run dragons in a ship. Especially a Skrill and a Night Fury!"

Matt and Hiccup looked at each other. She was right, but it still didn't make them feel better.

"Tell you what, Hiccup. When we go, why don't we split up into groups?" Astrid suggested, standing up and stretching. "Heather, the twins, and myself will be together, while you, Matt, Snotlout, and Fishlegs stay together. Not only can we get what we need done, but we can all listen for rumors ourselves. If someone does get Heather, which means they have to get by me, Stormfly, the twins, Barf and Belch, plus Windshear; then you guys can still come and stop if somehow they did get past us."

Hiccup nodded, though he was frowning at the thought. "Only because Heather will come unless we tie her up and leave her here, I'll agree to this. Matt, come with me. Let's discuss a fallback plan and some signals in case we need to fight while there."

Grunting, Matt stood up and followed him out. As he walked by Heather, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Just another adventure."

"Getting kind of old." She replied back, finally letting a smile grow on her face as he left to follow Hiccup.

"Hey, Heather…can I talk with you? Alone?" Astrid then asked, seeing that Hiccup and Matt were gone.

Surprised by the request, she nodded as she stood up to follow her.

"Ooh! What is it? A secret? A secret secret?" Tuffnut shouted, seeing them leave the clubhouse.

Rolling their eyes, they walked the opposite direction from Matt and Hiccup, who had gone over to Hiccup's hut. Instead, they went down to the arena.

"So…what's up?" Heather asked, seeing they were out of anyone's ear range.

"You know Hiccup and I…you know."

"Right…is this what it's about?" Heather asked.

"Well, we…we became betrothed…" She whispered sheepishly, blushing at the subject.

"What?! Congratulations!" She cried out, stopping and grabbing her in a tight hug. "I shouldn't be surprised, it's about time!"

"Heh, thanks…" She replied with a sheepish grin.

Catching her hesitancy, Heather calmed down. "You don't sound too happy about it though."

"Oh, I am! I swear!" She quickly defended. "It's just…I haven't a clue on what to get him as a betrothal gift." At that, she started walked to a target shield set up in the center of the arena. Drawing her axe, she took aim and hurled it, sinking it in the center of the shield. "I mean, what do you get for someone like Hiccup? He literally made a sword that ignites with fire on command! There isn't anything he can't make, honestly."

"I think you're missing the point. It's supposed to be something that comes from you!" Heather quickly corrected. Pulling her axe out, she twirled it around, and then hurled it away from the shield. The spinning action on made it boomerang around and strike the shield as it passed by.

"That still doesn't help me. I don't know what get him!" She replied with a frustrated tone. "Part of the reason why I wanted to split up as a group when we go to the Northern Markets, is so that I can try to find something there for him."

"And you want some help."

"I want ideas. I want someone I can talk to. Part of the reason why I wanted to twins with us, is because they do have some good ideas sometimes. They talk a lot of nonsense, but they can be helpful in some cases."

Shaking her head, Heather smiled at the thought. "I don't know why you want me then, Fishlegs is better at that kind of stuff."

"Well, I figured you and Matt already exchanged gifts. So I wanted to pick your brain."

Heather's breath stuttered, making Astrid eye her in surprise. "Did I say something wrong?"

Rubbing the back of her head as she picked up her axe, she then explained. "Uh…Matt and I aren't betrothed. Not yet anyways."

"What?! I thought you two would be the first! I honestly thought that was the first thing you two did when you left for Berserker Island!"

"You know he knows nothing about Viking traditions. I haven't told him about it. He doesn't know how betrothals work. He's had a lot happen with the last year and a half, that I didn't want him to worry about it. Besides, he came to live with me back at Berserker Island. What else could he get me that would mean more than that?"

Astrid stared at her with almost a blank expression. "I thought that you had six months to give each other the gifts at the announcement of the betrothal…"

Heather rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "He did actually. He just doesn't know it. When he said he said he'd stay with me at Berserker Island, which was the best gift he could have given me. I'm the one that hasn't given him a gift. Besides, technically, we haven't even announced it yet…"

"So…when are you going to tell him? When are you going to announce it?"

"Let's not worry about it. Right now, I just want to get this bounty off of me. And then I'll worry about telling him about how a betrothal works. 'Kay?"

"Maybe. At least until we find out who did the bounty. Then you should talk to him about it. It's not really fair to him."

Sighing, Heather shook her head. "That's the thing, Astrid. I don't want to tell him about it since I too don't know what to get him. If I could, I'd like to bring his father to him…or something like that."

Astrid let a calm smile grow on her face. At least they were both in the same position. "I don't know if that's possible, but maybe us going the Northern Markets tomorrow will help both of us."

"Maybe it will." She replied with a smile of her own.

With that, the two friends continued to practice with their axes, glad to know they had similar circumstances.

* * *

"Two blasts in the air will signal that something's wrong." Matt continued to strategize, standing over a map of the Northern Markets. "That way we'll be up in the air and ready to stop all ships trying to leave if we can't find Heather. If any of our dragons get shot down or poisoned with Dragon Root, we'll take them to that grove. It's easy to defend, and hard for anyone to drag dragons out of."

"Agreed. And we'll leave Snotlout and Fishlegs to stopping any ships that try to leave. You and I will try to stop whoever might be trying to take her." Hiccup added, nodding in agreement.

Satisfied with their fallback plan, Matt took a seat on his workbench and leaned against the wall. "We'll, here's to hoping everything goes smooth tomorrow. I doubt it though knowing our luck."

"Which is why I wanted to make a plan with you." He replied as he too took a seat. "I figured you'd want to be part of whatever we do to protect her."

"Which is why I'm glad she's going to be with Astrid tomorrow. She's a bit better in a fight then myself."

"Hey, you were the one that stopped Savage. Astrid told me that you threw that knife into his shoulder." Hiccup quickly argued. "Don't kid yourself, Matt. You have turned more into a fighter since you returned. That's the truth."

"Still. I'm more comfortable with her being with Astrid." He huffed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Hiccup watched him with some concern, unsure of how to bring up the reason why he wanted to talk to him alone. Standing up, he then opened up a small chest, purposely being loud about it.

"What are you up to now?" Matt asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Just making sure something's ready…"

Hearing him rustle through the chest, Matt finally opened his eyes and sat up to look at him quizzically. "To make sure what's ready?"

Hiccup smiled as he turned to face him, holding out what looked like a large coin. "This. My betrothal gift to Astrid."

"Betrothal? What's that?" He asked, taking the large coin. Realizing it was part of an amulet, he smiled as he observed the carvings in the brass. It had a Viking facing the left, while a dragon was facing the right. "It's pretty, that's for sure. It's perfect for her if you're asking if it's a good gift."

"Don't you know what a Betrothal is?" Hiccup asked, taking the amulet back.

Matt gave him an uncaring shrug. "Not really. I'm still learning all of your gods' names. Let alone your traditions and such."

Almost surprised, Hiccup sat down next to Matt. "A betrothal is an announcement of two people preparing to be with each other forever."

Matt's head instantly snapped up to Hiccup, almost breaking into a cold sweat. "Wait. That…that means this is an engagement?"

"Engagement?"

"Similar to what a betrothal is. At least, I'm guessing it is. It's something to do with two people before they get married."

"Well…yeah. Sounds similar." Hiccup agreed. "I'm surprised Heather hasn't talked to you about this! Or anyone! I thought you knew!"

Matt stared at the pendant, with his mind whirling around a hundred miles an hour. "I…I had no idea…"

Realizing he just introduced something to Matt without realizing it, he lightly pushed him with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted your thoughts on it. If it's fine as is…or…"

Matt shook his head to bring himself back to the present. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. It looks fine."

Sighing, Hiccup set the pendant down. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I just…I don't know why Heather hasn't talked to me about this." He replied, puzzled over why it was a secret. "What's officially a betrothal announcement?"

"Well…when two people tend to spend more time with each other. When they actually love each other. That's typically when the betrothal is announced."

Matt simply sat there, staring at the floor. Why didn't Heather tell him about this? Why wouldn't she tell him about this?

"Are…you okay, Matt?"

Again, shaking his head, Matt then covered up his thoughts as he swiped Hiccup's gift. "If you want an honest opinion, turn this into a necklace. Run a small chain through the hole here and that way she can wear it. Where did you get this anyways?"

Hiccup smiled at the question. Grabbing the pendant, he rubbed his finger over the rough surface. "It was my dad's betrothal gift to my mom. He gave it to me…"

Seeing the significance of the gift, he smiled at the thought. "Yeah…this is perfect, Hiccup. For Astrid, it'd mean the world to her to know that's how much you treasure her. But I stand by what I said, that a small chain necklace would make it even more perfect. "

"Thanks, Matt. I just wanted to make sure. Our six month anniversary is coming up and I wasn't sure if this was good enough."

"Six months? Why celebrate six months?"

"That's how it works. Each couple has to give their betrothed a gift before six months."

Matt's face fell again, this time paling. Turning away, he tried to think of something to help ease his mind.

"What's up? Still thinking about Heather?"

"I don't get it, Hiccup. Why didn't she tell me about this? We've been together for…well…a long time now. Close to a year and a half! Next Snoggletog will be our two year anniversary. If six months is the usual time, why didn't she tell me about it?"

"I…I don't know. I'm sure she has her reasons. Maybe she didn't want you to worry about it."

"Maybe…" He whispered.

"Come on." Hiccup called out. "Let's get some sleep. You'll be thinking clearer when you ask her."

Standing up with him, Matt let a signature, careless smile grow. "Fair enough. Besides, I should be congratulating you. If you're betrothed to Astrid, means you two really did put all our minds at ease! It's about time!"

Hiccup blushed at the subject as he smiled sheepishly. Truth be told, he was glad too. Astrid was special to him, and he wanted to make her know that.

Stretching, Matt then limped slightly out of Hiccup's room. "At least tell me the twins didn't burn down my hut when I left."

"No, but I'll help you move some crates out of it. We've been using it as storage room."

"Figures. Guess I'll take you up on helping me clear a way then!" He laughed. Though, to be honest, Matt didn't care about his room. He was still disturbed as to why Heather didn't want him to know about a betrothal. With that in his mind, he made his way to his old hut, unsure of what to make of the new information.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Still working on it as much as I can, and since it's my school's Spring Break (Hardly spring...) I hope to try and finish the next chapter sooner than later.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it! 'Till later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Northern Fights**

* * *

The flight was unusually silent, minus the regular arguments between Snotlout and the twins. Honestly, Matt relished in it. He forgot how much he missed flying with Hiccup and the others. Not that he disliked living at Berserker Island, he just missed the lifestyle of being at the Edge. Especially since he was always busy with helping rebuild or maintain the village. Granted, Heather was a natural when it came to helping others on her island, since that was what she cared most about.

Looking over at her gliding alongside with Fishlegs, he let a small smile grow. She was still beautiful. Regardless of some of the stubbornness that showed on her. As to why she didn't tell him anything about a betrothal gift, he decided to wait to ask her after things cooled down a little bit. If anything, he could think of a gift to get her while waiting.

"All the more reason to find who put this bounty on her in the first place…" He growled quietly to himself.

"Alright, there's the island!" Hiccup shouted. "Remember, Astrid, Heather, and the twins together; Matt, Snotlout, and Fishlegs with me."

"Got it, Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted.

Gliding over to Heather, Matt then asked. "You sure you still want to come? We don't know who could be waiting for you over there…"

"I'm sure Matt!" She growled, getting tired of his wariness. "I want to help solve the problem! I can't do that if you sit me out everywhere!"

Pursing his lips, he simply nodded. He still didn't like the idea of her exposing herself, but also knew she'd just get into trouble by herself without anyone with her.

"Don't worry, Matt. It's not like she'll be helpless." Astrid chimed in, smiling at him. "I won't let anything happen."

"I know, I know. But please remember to signal us if something happens. I know both of you, you won't ask for help until you absolutely need to."

"He does know us." Heather teased, winking at Astrid. "Don't worry, Matt. We'll be sure to signal you. If something happens. As far as we know, nothing will happen."

Scowling at them, he shook his head as he banked away from them and lined up with Snotlout.

"Ready?" Astrid asked, smiling at Heather.

Nodding, Heather let Windshear dive down, heading to the market side of the island.

Matt, watching them leave, shook his head. "Was I ever that bad, Hiccup?"

"Oh yeah. Especially when you first came back." He laughed. "Come on, we'll check out the docks."

As the group followed him down, Matt instantly noticed that everyone was a lot warmer and friendlier than the last time he visited there. In disguise as a Defender of the Wing from Caldera Cay. Though they had a few typical reactions from villagers seeing dragons, most of the dock workers and villagers ignored the otherwise odd sight of people riding dragons.

Unbuckling his bindings, he jumped down from Wasatch, which his leg gave him slight grief. "Rrghh…great." He huffed through gritted teeth.

Hiccup smiled as he slid off Toothless, who simply wandered to the edge of the village to wait for him.

"So, what's the plan? Ask around if anyone seen any Hunters? See if Darien or Zekir is just wandering the docks?" Snotlout asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you were right with asking people if they have seen anything. Every one knows Viggo is gone, so if they've seen Dragon Hunters, that means we can find out where Darien is."

"I'm going to ask some other questions too. Regarding the bounty on Heather." Matt announced. Pulling out the paper, he glared at the drawing of Heather. "I want to find who did this…"

"I don't see why we can't find out both. Come on." Hiccup replied, throwing an arm around Matt and pulling him along. "Besides, you can help me find a chain for Astrid's Betrothal gift. I like that idea."

"Sure, just don't forget the reason why we're here." He huffed, walking with him to some stands set up next to the docks.

"Ahem!" Snotlout interrupted. "I believe I can be of help with the chain!"

"Oh? Why's that?" Hiccup replied with an annoyed look.

"Because I liked her looong before you did! I know her better than I know Hookfang!"

Matt rolled his eyes as he let Snotlout cut in between him and Hiccup.

Noticing a jeweler stand, Hiccup instantly made his way to it, with Snotlout tagging along while explaining why he was better at picking something for Astrid than him or Matt.

Catching his eye, Fishlegs then began to tap Matt's shoulder excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! Look! Matt, look!"

Turning, he saw what got Fishlegs excited. A stall with a selection of maps for sale.

"Come on! This might help Hiccup chart how long it takes to sail from island to island!"

"Fair reason." Matt agreed, walking with him. Honestly, he was looking for shady characters; something that would scream bounty hunter.

"Ooh! Matt! This one has a course straight to Berserker Island! And Dragon's Edge!"

Matt turned to look at the map, Fishlegs was holding. Sure enough, it was one that had the Edge on it. Noticing something, he slightly scowled as he took the map away and continued to study it.

"Look! This one has Berk on it too!" He cried, grabbing another map and staring at it. "Outcast Island, Dragon Island-"

"What about Caldera Cay and Wingmaiden Island? Cause this one has them."

Fishlegs looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

Flipping the map around, he pointed at Caldera Cay, or Mala's Island. "Look at this map. It isn't a normal chart."

"How can you tell? What makes that one different? I mean, besides other islands being on it."

"Look at the border along the map. It's art. It's not just a run of the mill style. Someone put time in this. And then there's the paper quality. Feel yours and then this one."

Fishlegs did so, and instantly noticed a difference. Matt's was high quality grade. "How did I not notice that?!"

"You were excited. It's not every day you get to find some maps." Matt replied with a smile. "When it comes to actually reading them and navigating, I'm just as clueless as a Terrible Terror."

"You're better than what you give yourself credit." Fishlegs replied, still studying the map. Suddenly, his face lit up with terror, making Matt look at him with concern. Turning to the trader, he then asked. "Where did you get this?"

Surprised by the question, the man shrugged. "Uh…don't know exactly. A small group of men came by earlier last month. They were selling everything they had for rations and supplies."

"What kind of supplies?" Matt followed up with.

"Lumber, nails, tools. Things that would help them build or repair buildings."

"Or ships?" Fishlegs pressed.

Thinking, the trader slowly nodded. "Hmm yes. I suppose. The same material and equipment would be needed."

"What're you thinking, FIshlegs?" Matt quizzed, now deeply concerned with the conversation.

"Look! At the bottom right corner!" Fishlegs whispered, looking as if he had seen a Flightmare land in front of him.

Glancing at the corner, Matt's heart stopped. He almost wished he couldn't read Viking runes after seeing what he saw. "Ho-how? How did one of his maps get here?"

There, in small, fancy writing, were the two letters. _"V.G."_

Viggo Grimborn. It made sense! It was one of his maps!

"Matt! We need this! Look!" Fishlegs cried. "These are islands we know about, but they also mark positions of hide outs, old forts, even islands to hide on! This was his personal map! The one he probably used to scheme with! See?! There's an underground bay on this island!"

Swiping the map, Matt pressed the trader for more information. "Who exactly sold this to you?"

Panicked at the intensity of Matt's voice, the trader backed off a little while shaking his head. "I don't know! I swear! We just assumed they needed supplies fast so they were selling everything except the ship's sails!"

"What did the ship look like?"

"We'll…it was large. Had a pontoon attached to the sides…"

"Did it have a crest on the sails of a dragon getting run through with a sword and arrow?" Matt quizzed, recognizing the description to be one of the Hunter's classic ships.

The trader shook his head. "No! It had a faintly painted skull on the sails. A dragon's skull! It was one I never saw before."

"Still sounds like Darien…" Matt growled, glancing back at Fishlegs. Handing him the map, he asked. "How much for this?"

The trader instantly brightened up at the subject of a purchase. "Well…that's a great question. I don't exactly have a price, but seeing that you hail from some…interesting places, I'm willing to part with it for those…uh, things around your neck."

Matt instantly gripped his snowboard goggles as if to protect them. "Nope. Not negotiable. I can't replace these, and these were the last things my father gave me."

"Well, then I guess those boots are interesting enough."

Matt rolled his eyes. Great time to wear his usual snowboard gear. "None of my gear is tradeable. End of discussion. I have some gold pieces. Will that work?"

The trader shook his head. Lifting up a bag, he explained. "I have enough gold that I can retire! I'm looking for something…exotic! Something different! If you don't want to trade any of your stuff, I guess I'll be having that map back."

Matt's eye twitched angrily. "Not even a good word with Berserker Island to set up a trade route? That's not enough for you?"

"Hah! I'm an old man." The trader replied. "I'm done sailing. I let people come to me now."

Fuming, Matt dug into his pockets, feeling his gold burn his hand. He didn't have a lot, but since he was essentially the Skrill Master at Berserker Island, he didn't have to worry about being penniless. Then he felt something. His heart snapped as his hand wrapped around it, but he knew exactly what he could trade for the map.

"Wha…what about this…" He whispered, reluctantly showing him what was in his hand, being his knife.

"Eh…don't even know what it is to care about it."

Fishlegs gaped at him. "What? Matt! No! That's your-"

Matt flipped the blade out, cutting off Fishlegs. The trader's eyes lit up with awe as he gaped at the marvel.

"This for the map. And a few more things." Matt growled. "I can't replace this either, and I'm not going to just give it away."

The trader nodded in agreement as he took the knife and held it up. Fumbling with it, and with Matt showing him, he eventually folded it closed. "Deal."

Matt then reached over and swiped three daggers laying on the table, all with decorative ivory handles. Cycling each one to be held in his right hand, he tested their balance and weight.

The Trader gaped at Matt. "Now, hold on-"

"I'm giving you a one of kind weapon. There is no price to that. You can give me the three daggers, a hatchet, and a map for it." Matt barked, obviously ticked off at the deal. "Now, what say you? Hmm? Should I have my friend trace the map instead?"

The trader looked up at Fishlegs, who magically drew a piece of charcoal out as if it was planned. "Urgh…fine. It's a deal."

Matt then grabbed the only hatchet he could find. Fumbling with his load, he and Fishlegs walked away.

"Matt! Why'd you do that?!" Fishlegs asked, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"We needed the map. And he wasn't going to take anything else unless it was unique." He replied, trying to forget about it. "Besides, I can get other knives and daggers. Maybe not like that one, but something similar at least."

Frowning, Fishlegs looked up to see Hiccup and Snotlout talking to Trader Johann.

"Well, you make a trip pretty quick." Matt called out, seeing Johann laughing with Hiccup.

"Ah, Master Matt! I should have figured you wouldn't be too far from here!"

"Hey! What'd you get?" Hiccup asked, looking at Matt's personal arsenal and Fishlegs' map.

"Oh, some stuff." Matt replied with a somewhat forced smile. "Some new hatchets, a dagger…oh! And a map that was previously Viggo's."

Everyone gasped as Fishlegs revealed their purchase.

"How much did this cost you?"

"Nothing really…" Matt whispered.

"Only his knife. His personal one." Fishlegs announced. Seeing Matt's death glare, he quickly apologized. "Sorry! I just wanted them to know what you did to get it!"

"Your what?!" Snotlout shouted. "You got rid of the only thing that makes you useful."

"Never mind that I ride a Skrill. Or that I can still throw a hatchet." Matt fired back. "But yes. I traded my knife for all these things."

"Matt…you didn't have to-"

"Let's drop the subject okay?" He vented out angrily. "It's not helping me talk about it. Besides, it was mainly for the map. These things were additions."

"What's so special about the map then?" Snotlout replied with a smirk. "A guide to where to find the twins a brain each so they don't have to share?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "It's a map with all of Viggo's previous hideouts. Underground rivers, hidden oases, even old forts and dragon prisons!"

"Ooooh…I dare say, that is a rare find!" Johann chimed in, inspecting the map. "Unfortunate Viggo is dead and the Hunters long forgotten now."

"Except Darien…" Matt growled. "If she took over his empire, or what's left of it, she'll know some of these spots."

"Letting us finally learn where she is…" Hiccup finished, stroking his chin methodically.

"So that's what we found. Any luck on your end?" Matt asked, sliding the hatchet and two of the daggers into his duffle bag.

"Johann's helping us out, actually!" Hiccup replied with a smile. Then, a lot quieter, added. "Thanks, Matt. I know that was a sacrifice. I promise to make it up to you."

"Yeah, we'll see. I just want to find Darien. Then we can worry about getting me another knife." He replied, with a forced grin. "That, and I guess getting this stupid bounty off Heather."

"Speaking of which…did you learn anything in regards to her bounty?"

Playing with the third dagger, he shook his head. "Nothing. I haven't even seen her picture posted anywhere. Granted, I haven't been looking all that hard since I was trying to bargain for a map."

"Come on, we'll talk to people as we make our way to the other group." Hiccup replied, guiding him along the path. "Thanks, Johann! Let us know if you find anything else about Darien or any of the Hunters."

"Of course, Master Hiccup! It's been a pleasure to see you so soon as well!" He called out, waving goodbye to the Riders.

"What were you talking to him about anyways?" Matt asked as he playfully flipped the dagger in the air. It wasn't like his old knife, for obvious reasons, but he felt he could adapt with it.

Hiccup smiled as he flashed him a bluish silver looking chain. "He helped me with this. I thought it'd look good with the betrothal gift for Astrid."

Matt swiped the chain and observed it in more detail. "It'd compliment her very well, Hiccup. I like the blue hue to it. It'll make her eyes shine even more."

"Thanks, Matt." He replied sheepishly.

As the group continued on, with Snotlout talking about what he'd get for Astrid, and Fishlegs constantly bumping into other people due to his attention on the map, Matt saw something that caught his attention. A bounty poster board. Walking briskly over to a large sign with several papers nailed to it, he ran his finger over each paper as he scanned them.

"See her on here?" Hiccup asked aloud as he stood next to him.

"Not yet. I haven't even seen anything like her. She's not on here." He replied as he continued to scan it.

"Move aside, Haddock. I have an eye for her beauty." Snotlout cut in, pushing Matt away.

"Grr…" He growled, feeling his leg jolt with the stumble.

"Hmmm…no." Snotlout announced, tearing off the paper from the board. "No. No. Definitely not. That's a guy. And this isn't as pretty as her."

Each word resulted in a bounty being ripped away and tossed into the light sea breeze.

Looking at each other with annoyed expressions, Matt and Hiccup shook their heads.

"It's possible that her bounty was taken off. By another bounty hunter or by Savage." Fishlegs suggested.

"No. Savage said he got the bounty from a trader." Matt argued. "Unless he's lying to us. Which I guess Dagur will find out sooner than later after he questions him."

"Oooh…hello!"

The three turned to see Snotlout holding out one particular bounty. With a smitten expression, he flashed it to them. "Maybe I'll become a bounty hunter just for her!"

Matt frowned at the picture. It was a woman with very fair complexion. Since it was a charcoal drawing, knowing the color of hair and eyes is impossible to tell, save the small description box, which read: Green eyes and red hair. Usually wears a crown-like helmet. Leader of an island called the Wingmaiden's. Wanted alive.

"Atali?" Hiccup muttered, raising his eyebrow at the picture. "She doesn't look like the person you put a bounty on."

"Neither does Heather." Matt huffed, turning to walk past the board to some market guards. "If you find another one of Heather's bounty, let me know."

One of the guards noticed Matt walking to them, to which he silently squared up to him.

"Hey, does this bounty board have anyone watch over it? Like maintain it?" He asked, gesturing to the board behind him.

"Might have to. If your friend keeps tearing them off like that…" The guard growled, shaking his head at Snotlout's continued efforts in searching for Heather's bounty.

"So…no then?"

The guard nodded, resting his club on his shoulder.

"Great. You wouldn't happen to have seen other bounties like this one, have you?" At that, he flashed the picture of Heather to him, covering up the amount of gold so the guard wouldn't be tempted to look for her.

Studying it for a moment, he shook his head. The other two guards also looked at it, followed with the same answer.

Defeated, Matt was about to leave them, until one of the guards said. "To be fair, we haven't seen anyone at the bounty board for a couple of days now. Possibly weeks. It's been pretty quiet of recent."

"Really?" Even more confused, Matt folded up the paper as he pondered the news. "Thanks, sorry to bother you. I'll make sure my friend cleans up after his mess."

The guards all nodded, silently thanking him for making their lives a little easier.

"Hmm…I swear I looked at every single one." Snotlout replied, stumped at the fact he didn't see another one of Heather's.

"Forget it. Just clean up your mess. I promised the guards you would." Matt huffed, picking up some papers to help. "So, found out something. The bounty didn't originate here. It must've come from another island."

"The guards told you that?" Hiccup asked, also helping place the bounties back on the board.

"More or less. They said no one has really been at the board. Not like us at least. Which means these are older bounties."

"Mmm…I'm going to take my chance with this one." Snotlout called aloud, holding up Atali's bounty.

Shaking his head, Matt then started to make way to where Heather, Astrid and the twins were supposed to be.

Fishlegs kept on staring at the bounty in Snotlout's hands. Nodding slightly, he then turned to his map. "Hmm…Wingmaiden Island…where did I se-"

Suddenly, the sky lit up with two bright orange blasts, making Matt's blood freeze.

"Those're Stormfly's shots!" Hiccup shouted.

"Yeah, we can see that, genius! Come on!" Snotlout shouted, running past him.

Matt didn't wait for them, nor did he care. He was already sprinting up the path past the bewildered crowd. Activating his brace that Hiccup had built for him a long while back, he felt his leg stiffen up and the pain slowly die away.

The four continued to bolt through the crowd, all watching them with curious looks. As they neared the center of the market, they could see a large crowd of people circled around something.

"Outta' my way!" Matt roared, inserting himself in between people. Fighting to get through, he finally got into the open to see what was going on.

Heather, Astrid, and the twins were all back to back and surrounded by a dozen or more Hunters, with Barf and Belch collapsed on the ground nearby. There were quite a few other Hunters laying nearby, telling the story that they didn't fare as well facing the trapped Riders. Stormfly was pushed into a corner of a building by three more hunters, all holding spears to her, and Windshear was circling around two more that were keeping her away from her rider.

"Matt!" Heather shouted, seeing him push through into the clearing.

Matt didn't waste a moment. Seeing two Hunters with bows aiming at the surrounded Riders, he hurled the dagger in hand at one of them.

"Gah!" The Hunter cried in pain, feeling the blade enter his back.

Seeing his friend collapse, the second Hunter whirled around and drew a bead on Matt.

Running at him, Matt shoved off his foot to the left, and then planted his other foot down to push himself to the right while ducking down an imaginary obstacle. The movement flustered the Hunter, but lit Matt's leg up with the needle-like pain. The Hunter tried to hit the charging Rider as he loosed the arrow far to the right of Matt, since he over corrected in trying to shoot him. That was all Matt needed. Closing the gap between him and the Hunter, he superman tackled him to the ground.

The crowd all panicked, seeing the altercation escalate.

With the panicked screams and the dust kicked up from the tackle, Matt rolled with the Hunter who was trying to pin him. Gritting his teeth, he kept on rolling with him, keeping his inertia going. He'd be in a bad position if they ever stopped.

"Gah! Guess I have to do this myself!" A voice shouted, making Matt's blood freeze. He couldn't see, but he instantly recognized it. It was Zekir!

Gritting his teeth, he felt himself slowly overpowered by the man he was wrestling with. Finally getting pinned on his back, he glared at the Hunter who was sweating from the abnormal exercise. Unable to move his arms, being held by the Hunter, he did the next best thing.

"Knock, knock!" He roared, lifting and slamming his head into the Hunter's nose.

"Raaggghh!" He screeched in pain, letting go of Matt to cradle his now bleeding nose.

With his hands freed, he swung a right hook and caught the stunned Hunter in the side of his head, pushing him off. Rolling to his feet, he was grateful to see the Hunters all backing away to regroup.

"Get up!" Astrid shouted, grabbing him by his tunic and hefting him onto his feet.

"Urgh, thanks." He growled, slipping out his new hatchet he had traded. "What happened?"

"We were jumped! We were browsing around when Barf and Belch took a Dragon Root arrow!" She answered. "Not only that, but Zekir's here!"

"I heard him! Where is he?" He growled, scanning the group of Hunters.

"Don't know! Come on! We need to get out of here!"

Matt then turned and bolted with her, seeing Hiccup, Snotlout, and the twins up ahead. Heather and Fishlegs were right behind them, coaxing their dragons to help drag Barf and Belch away from the market.

Glancing back behind them, Matt saw the Hunters already charging after them, some even shooting a few arrows.

"Ragghh!" Astrid roared, swinging her axe to strike at an arrow that got to close for comfort. "Stormfly! Spine shot!"

Stormfly squawked angrily, spinning around and flinging her tail spines at such velocity that the air whistled as they sailed through the air.

The pursuing Hunters dove out of the way, with the few in the back getting drilled by the spines.

"Wasatch! Where're you!" Matt roared, turning to keep running with Astrid and Stormfly.

The answer was quick to come, as a lightning bolt struck near the array of Hunters.

A death defying screech ripped through the air, making even Matt's blood run cold. Wasatch surged above the fight, letting lightning radiate all over him. Taking a wide banking turn to line up for another shot.

"Take cover!" The Hunters roared while scrambling for anything to conceal themselves from the Skrill.

"Come on! Wasatch is buying us time!" Astrid roared, grabbing Matt's bag and pulling him along.

Matt wasted no time turning to run with her. As they fled from the market and the storm Wasatch was creating, it didn't take them long to catch up to Heather and Fishlegs, whose dragons were still towing Barf and Belch. The twins were helpful as ever, as they were blaming each other for what had happened.

"Are you guys alright?" Hiccup asked, seeing them run up with Stormfly.

"We're fine. How about Barf and Belch? How long until they're up in the air?" Matt pressed, ignoring the concern for them.

"If it's a standard Dragon Root arrow, they'll be down for hours." Fishlegs replied grimly, holding the arrow in his hand and inspecting it.

"Then we're stuck here until then." Heather growled, standing up from the downed dragon. Gasping, she shouted. "Matt, look out!"

"If you want it done right, you gotta' do it yourself!"

Matt felt himself get slammed from behind and face first in the ground.

"Zekir!" Astrid roared, holding her axe up and ready to cleave him in two.

Zekir ignored her, as he held his broadsword close to the back of Matt's neck. "…you have no idea how bad I want to do this…"

"Then what's stopping you?" Matt growled, unable to turn and face him.

"Darien. That's who! She wants you personally!" He snarled, looking up to face all the dragons and riders surrounding him. "Move one more inch on me and he's dead!" At that, he pressed the sword down against Matt's neck, cutting him slightly.

"Stop! Stop!" Hiccup shouted, dropping his sword and raising his hands. "Don't kill him!"

Reluctantly, every rider did the same while telling their dragons to back off.

"Come on!" Zekir growled, jerking Matt up onto his feet.

"Gah!" He grunted with his leg in pain.

"Zekir! It's me you want! Take me instead!" Heather cried out, stepping forward with her hands raised. "I'm right here!"

"I know I bought you as a slave a year ago…" He growled, grabbing Matt in a chokehold. "But I don't care about you. No one does! I only care about bringing this piece of garbage to Darien…"

Everyone's face twisted in confusion at the claim.

"Why? Did you think you were valuable? That you could negotiate who gets taken?" He chortled, smirking at them. "You never fought someone like me. I'm not like my father, Strogg. I go for who I want and don't beat around the bush! Ask Ukiah. I never toyed with him, and I made his life hell!"

Hiccup's face darkened at the subject. It was still a subject close to their hearts. The fact he took Ukiah's arm and killed Arrow the first Sand Wraith.

"Then why did you put a bounty on me?!" Heather roared.

Zekir simply stared at her, confused at the claim. "I…I would never put a bounty on you. I'd just take you if I wanted! If someone put a bounty on you, it wasn't me or Darien."

Heather's face paled. She had no bargaining power for Matt. That, and the fact that someone else was after her.

"Now I think we talked long enough." Zekir growled, pulling Matt back. "Come on, kid. Darien wants a word with you!"

"Urgh! Yeah! Great!" Matt growled, fighting to pry Zekir's arm away from his throat. With his free arm, he shot his elbow into Zekir's side, only to feel it connect to his iron chest plate.

"That's it!"

Matt's world was rocked as Zekir brought the pummel of the sword down into the back of his head. Even though he wasn't unconscious, he wasn't able to fight him.

"I promise! One move from any of you, and he's dead!" Zekir roared, dragging Matt back towards the market with the sword held close to him.

Hiccup wracked his mind. He had to get Matt away from Zekir! And fast! Then, he saw his answer. Creeping through the trees, as if stalking Zekir, was Toothless! Zekir was backing straight into him!

Getting his attention, he sent a hand signal to his dragon.

Toothless simply nodded, almost grinning at the command. Staring at Zekir, he then began to charge a small plasma blast.

Hearing the high pitch scream-like noise behind him, Zekir whirled around just in time to see Toothless fire at him.

"Garrghh!" He roared in pain as his sword was blasted out of his hand. Though he kept his grip on Matt, he now had no threat on him.

"That's the thing, Zekir. You haven't dealt with us before." Hiccup yelled, snatching up his sword and charging after him. All the Riders did the same, with Heather and Astrid running right next to Hiccup.

Zekir grit his teeth as he shoved Matt into Hiccup. Leaping back, he drew his second sword strapped to his back, being his longsword. Not even caring about Heather and Astrid who were closing in on him, he spun around and slashed at Toothless.

Seeing him just a tad too late, Toothless leaped to the right, only catching the tip of the sword down his front left leg.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed in a panic at seeing his dragon get cut.

The action even caught Astrid and Heather of- guard, who momentarily froze at the sight. He was supposed to focus on them!

Zekir then surged through the brush and trees, heading back to the market and knowing it was a fool's errand to stay and fight.

Shaking her head, Heather was about to charge after him, but was stopped by Astrid.

"Let him go! If we go after him, we'll just be running into his men!"

Gripping her axe, she reluctantly agreed. Sighing, she turned to see Matt sitting up and holding his head. Fishlegs was already there trying to help him. Hiccup was with Toothless, inspecting the slash and

Astrid quickly walked up to Hiccup, kneeling down to help him take care of the wound.

"Thankfully, it's not deeper than the slash the Razorwhip gave him back in the dragon fighting pit." He whispered, obviously relieved that it wasn't serious. "I'll patch it up while we wait for Barf and Belch to recover."

Astrid nodded, grateful it wasn't serious. What a nightmare. It was like a flip of switch and suddenly they were already back in a war with the remaining Hunters. Shaking her head, she turned to see Heather helping Matt stand, all while inspecting his head to check for any blood. Turning back to Hiccup with a worried expression, she whispered. "And what's worse? We still have no idea who wants Heather. Or why…"

Hiccup let out a long sigh. "I'll add to the worse of it too. Whoever it is, they aren't working with Darien or Zekir. We have two enemies we're fighting, and we don't know where any of them are."

* * *

 _ **Whelp! There you go! Finally finished the chapter. Hope it was enjoyable! If anyone was wondering, the story will include moments from Season 5 and 6.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Friend or Foe**

* * *

"Alright, let's start again." Matt groaned as he paced around his former room.

Night had settled. And after their recent fight at the Northern Market, everyone thought sleep would be easy. It was the opposite actually.

Heather was sitting on the loft; letting her legs dangle from top all while she was sharpening her axe. "Forget it, Matt. We're not going to figure out who put the bounty on me by guessing what we don't know."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would she get rid of one of Viggo's maps?" Hiccup huffed as he stared at the map Matt had traded for his knife. "Darien would hold onto anything that would have been his. He taught her everything she knows!"

"Minus Ryker." Matt added sarcastically.

Astrid, who was busy stroking Wasatch as he slept, also shook her head. "…and me…"

Everyone looked at her, with Heather stopping sharpening her axe.

"I taught her how to ride a dragon. That was all my fault…" She whispered.

"That wasn't your fault, Astrid." Hiccup quickly defended. "You were forced to!"

"She was using Wasatch against you. She knew you wouldn't have a choice if she used someone you knew." Matt added, shaking his head angrily. "If you want to play the blame game, I've got you all trumped. She's here because of me! Because of my journal! And I failed to kill her when I dueled her last year."

"Ugh, can we change the subject?" Heather growled as she fell onto her back and lay on the loft. Staring at the ceiling, she quickly and angrily added. "This isn't helping us! We can't sleep, we can't figure out who put a bounty on me, can't figure out why, and we still have no idea where Darien is!"

"Found Zekir…" Matt added sarcastically.

Astrid then stood up from Wasatch. "Heather's right with what she said before. We can't guess what we don't know. Let's go over what we do know though."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. Taking a seat on Matt's old desk, he began to list the clues and facts they did have. "Darien and Zekir are rebuilding the Hunters. We can safely assume she at least wants Matt dead, given what Zekir told us."

"So let's stick with the fact she wants all of us dead." Heather huffed, sitting back up to pay attention to the list.

"Of course." He agreed. "Heather's bounty has no relation with Darien or Zekir. So it's someone that knows of her, but hasn't come to show us who they are."

"And we don't know why." Matt added.

Astrid quickly cut him off. "Shh! We're talking about what we do know!"

Hiccup looked over at Heather's bounty, lying next to the map. "Savage got his bounty from a trader, not an island…"

"Which means the person is traveling around. Or at least, using traders to distribute the bounty." Matt observed, shooting Astrid a glare to dare her to interrupt him again.

Hiccup began to stroke his chin as he slowly nodded in agreement. "Something along those lines."

"What I don't get is why it wasn't posted at the Northern Markets." Astrid called out, moving to take a seat with Hiccup. "If they really want Heather, then why not put it where a lot of bounty hunters move in and out of? Or at least help spread the word."

"Not to mention the fact that most, if not all bounties were people who did wrong." Matt threw in. "None of them were really people in position like Heather. Sister to the Berserker chief."

Hiccup's head slowly rose up, looking at Matt with an expression that was showing he was getting an idea. "…except one…"

Heather and Astrid watched as Matt slowly reeled back, as if realizing what he was saying.

"Uh, care to clue us in?" Astrid huffed.

"There was one bounty. A girl that is supposedly a leader of an island. Like a chief. What was it again, Hiccup?" Matt asked aloud.

"Wingmaiden Island." He quickly answered, jogging to the map he set down. Scanning it with his finger, he smiled as he found it. "Here! Exactly West of us."

"Great. Why do we need to go to it? Get the bounty ourselves?" Heather grunted sarcastically as she started to walk down the stairs.

"It's kind of a long shot, but if we can ask her why she has a bounty on her, maybe we can figure out why you have a bounty on yourself!" He replied with a smile.

"Two people. Both girls. Both in positions of power. Similar bounty rewards. Both need to be alive. There has to be a connection." Matt seconded. "It's worth a shot."

"Okay, so we just fly in there and ask them to see their leader? To ask her about the bounty on her? You don't think they'll react badly to that?" Astrid challenged.

"What? I thought you'd be up for blindly scouting out an island that's home to a people we know nothing about; I mean, it could be similar to how we met Mala and the Defenders of the Wing. What's the worst that could happen?" Matt teased with his usual laid-back smirk.

"Matt…" She growled with her fist curling. It was her idea to scout out Caldera Cay, which led them to be captured. Granted, Hiccup was all for it too.

"And if there is no connection, we can at least make some more friends." Hiccup reasoned, looking at Heather who had just arrived at the map.

Sighing, Heather shook her head. "Fine. It's not like we're having much luck with anything else. Might as well see if there's a connection. What's this person's name anyways?"

"Amber…A…uh...Allie?" Matt began to list, trying to remember. "I remember it started with an a. We'll have to ask Snotlout since he kept her bounty."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course he would."

"Good. It's settled then. We leave at daybreak." Hiccup announced. "At least we have a plan. Better than just waiting for something to happen, or to hear about anything."

"Yeah, something is better than nothing." Matt admitted with a smile.

At that, all four of them stared at the island labeled Wingmaiden Island, wondering what the future would bring involving another village.

* * *

The group were flying close together, just above a sea of clouds that made it a majestic flight. At any given point, one of the Riders had their hand sticking out, touching the clouds as they flew on. It was a serene moment, almost as if they were flying just feet above a field of flowing cotton. However, it was quickly interrupted by a certain individual.

"Just remember! I'm the one that found the bounty!" Snotlout shouted as the group continued to fly their course.

Since they left on their trip, he was persistent in ensuring everyone knew he was the one that found the bounty, and thus the reason to talk to Atali of Wingmaiden Island.

Matt had enough of the constant reminding, to which he finally called back. "Don't worry, Snotlout! We'll tell her you're the one that spotted her bounty and took it yourself. I'm sure she'll be flattered to know you picked her over all the other bounties you could have chosen. Don't think she'll be upset at all that you wanted to meet her because of the bounty placed on her head."

Staring at him, Snotlout then leaned closer to Hookfang. "That's sarcasm, wasn't it? Why was he sarcastic? Me meeting a girl is a blessing to them!"

Hookfang snorted, rolling his eyes at the conversation.

"Hey, Hiccup. Can I ask a question…" Heather called out, gliding Windshear closer to him.

"Yeah? Go ahead!"

"It just occurred to me, even after all this time, you still don't have the Dragon Manual. What have you guys been doing without it?"

Hiccup flashed a pained smile at her. "Well, Fishlegs-"

"I've been compiling a new one!" Fishlegs interrupted with a smile. "I've already put down things we all remember, and I even had some old Dragon Eye notes lying around! We got most of what we lost!"

"And besides that, I've been busy myself." Hiccup added, shaking his head at Fishlegs' excitement. "Remember that design I showed you when we left Thariin?"

"The Dragon Eye that you're rebuilding." Heather recalled, nodding in remembrance of him showing her the diagram.

"It's almost done. I haven't been able to work on it since…well, you know. With what's been going on." Facing forward, his face let a real, relaxed smile grow. "Give me a few more days, and we'll be able to see everything those lenses have. We'll have the Dragon Manual back and more!"

"Doesn't it concern you with who has it though?" Matt asked, diving down in-between him and Heather. "I mean, Darien already knows how to ride a dragon. What could she be using it for? Why would she want it?"

"To hunt dragons." He replied simply. The memory pained him. Of everyone to have it, she had to be the one that finally wrested it from the Riders' grasp. Possibly the smartest and most competent enemy they crossed; and she was finally able to get something that others failed to. "Look, we'll get it back. And we'll stop her. It won't do her any good at Outcast Island, since she'll be locked up for life."

"Yeah. Locked up." Matt huffed, shaking his head slightly. He already resolved her fate, so he'd let Hiccup believe what he wanted. Turning to Heather, he then mentally prepared himself for a conversation that he had no idea how it would go. Gently guiding Wasatch next to her, he slowly pushed Windshear away from the group.

"Matt?" She asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" He asked.

"Oh. Sure! What's up?"

"I…I don't know, honestly." He began to say. "Did you hear about Hiccup and Astrid?"

Heather's body tensed up, praying that he wasn't going to talk about what she was thinking he was wanting to talk about. Swallowing, she shook her head to play dumb.

"They were betrothed. I honestly have no idea what that is, er, was…but it made me think…"

Suddenly, Heather saw a quick blur dart in and out of the clouds behind Matt and under the Riders. It had scales, yet…looked like it had legs and arms of a human!

"I was thinking…why didn't-"

"Did you see that?" She shouted, pointing behind him.

"Heather, don't chang-"

"I'm serious! I saw something right there! It looked like a dragon! Er, I think it was at least…"

Hiccup stared over at her with confusion. "What do you mean you think it was a dragon?"

Heather shook her head, as if second-guessing herself. "I…I don't know. It had wings, but…"

Matt slowed Wasatch down to a hover, as did the rest of the Riders. Looking around the clouds, he asked. "Are you sure you saw something?"

"I think so. It had a helmet, but…wings too." She replied, shaking her head in confusion. Now she really had no idea if she saw something.

"Uh…Hiccup? Guys?"

Everyone turned to Fishlegs, who was gaping at something ahead of them. As they did so, everyone let out an audible gasp. Even the dragons were shocked at what they were seeing. Shaking his head, Matt wiped his goggles just to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

Three people slowly emerged out of the clouds in front of them. As they slowly rose above the clouds, it became clear to see their wings attached to their back. All three were hovering in front of them and wielding spears.

"Uh…h-hello." Hiccup greeted, unsure of what to say to the flying strangers.

"Hail, travelers." One of them called out, slowly moving closer to them. "You're approaching Wingmaiden Island. Due to…circumstances, we must know your intentions and reasons for coming to our island."

"Uh…to visit your leader. Atali." Hiccup answered.

The three Wingmaidens looked at each other. "Why?" Asked one, gripping her spear as if to get ready to use it.

"Uh, what else? This!" Snotlout threw in, holding the bounty out to show them.

Almost instantly, the Wingmaidens readied their spears as if to charge them.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup shouted, raising his hands up, as did everyone else. "We're not here to collect the bounty! I promise that!"

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" The leading Maiden growled.

"Listen! We're trying to figure out who put the bounty on her!" He answered with some disparity. Gesturing to Heather, he added. "Our friend, Heather, also has a bounty on her; and we can't figure out who did it! Like your leader Atali, she's wanted alive. We think there's a connection between the two!"

The Maiden eyed Heather suspiciously, until Matt pulled out the bounty to show her. Gliding over to him, she snatched the paper and observed it.

"We just want to know what you know." Matt whispered, seeing her compare the drawing to Heather.

"Nadia, go tell Atali we are having guests. Iona and I will escort them to our home."

"Yes, Minden." One of the Maidens answered, turning and diving into the clouds.

"Follow me. However, I must ask you to stay close and don't wander."

"More than reasonable." Hiccup replied, visibly relaxing that they were being allowed to visit.

"Iona, escort them from behind. Ensure there's no tricks or deceit." Minden ordered.

Matt looked at Heather with some worry, who simply shrugged in answer to his quizzical look. "Well, at least they're willing to talk. More than could be said when we first met Mala."

"Still feel like a prisoner though." She replied, glancing back at Iona who was tailing them.

"To be fair, if they came to visit us, we'd probably be just as cautious."

As the group followed Minden, they finally broke through the clouds. The village was beautiful. With structures places all over, it was built similarly to Dragon's Edge, in regards to having ramp ways and small bridges connecting each structure. The structures themselves were more like tents, having cloths draped over to make up the walls and doors, essentially being flaps.

"Come, this way." Minden called out, banking to the left to land on a large platform.

Seeing her bank, Hiccup was the first to see a baby dragon clinging to her back, acting as her wings. Surprised by this, he refrained from asking until a more opportune time arrived.

As the entire group landed, Minden then approached the one she sent ahead of them, Nadia.

"Atali is coming, Minden." Nadia reported, bowing slightly to her.

"Thank you, Nadia." Turning to the Riders, who were dismounting from their dragons, she then ordered. "I will ask you to leave your weapons in their sheaths. Preferably on your saddles."

Hiccup instantly obliged. Taking his sword, he slid it in one of the saddle bags. Astrid did the same, as did every Rider. Matt drew one of the daggers he bought. Being reminded that his knife was gone forever, he shut his eyes and then slipped it into Heather's bag, since he didn't have any strapped to Wasatch.

"Guests, welcome to Wingmaiden Island."

Everyone turned to see a slightly taller woman walk up to them. Having memorized the bounty's description, Matt instantly recognized her as Atali. Red hair, green eyes, wearing a crown-like helmet; it couldn't be denied, even if she tried.

"I admit, when I was told we were being visited by those that were riding in on the back of dragons, I was intrigued." She replied, stopping next to Minden. "However, when I was told of your reason, I couldn't help but feel some concern." Bowing slightly to greet the Riders, she then introduced herself. "I am Atali. Leader of the Wingmaidens. You wished to see me?"

"Uh, yeah! Was about the bounty on you, but now it's to figure out how you fly!" Ruffnut shouted, staring at the wings on all the Wingmaidens nearby.

"Uh! H-hold on!" Hiccup called out, sliding in front of the twins. "I mean, it is a question, but I think we should introduce ourselves too. Right, Ruffnut?"

"Heh, whatever." She replied with an unconcerned expression.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock. From the island Berk. We set up a new home called Dragon's Edge, east of here." He began to say, slowly approaching Atali. "With me are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston; Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, my brother Matt Haddock, and Heather from Berserker Island and sister to Chief Dagur."

Each rider greeted Atali and the Wingmaidens as their names were announced, except Snotlout who simply winked at her.

"It is a pleasure." Atali replied with a smile. "Now, I was told you were curious about the bounty that was placed on me. That you think it'll help your friend who is also in a similar situation?"

Hiccup nodded, beckoning Heather to step up with him. "Yes, Heather here is also a target. The thing is we don't have an idea whose targeting her. We thought it was the Hunters, but after we had a run in with them, we found out that wasn't the case. We were wondering if you had any idea who had put the bounty on you so we can try to figure out if there's any relation."

Atali simply looked at him with an apologetic expression. "Unfortunately, we are in the dark as much as you are. It was quite a surprise to learn I had a bounty. I learned about it when a trader of ours showed up with a few men to capture me."

"I'm going to assume they weren't much of a problem for you." Astrid observed, smiling at the thought.

"Other Wingmaidens ensured my safety." Atali replied with her own smile. "But since then, we've been very cautious with who we let near our island. Aside from my safety, we have to be careful with our young Razorwhips."

At that, a baby Razorwhip head popped out from behind her shoulder, growling as if to say hi.

"Wait, those are baby Razorwhips?" Matt cried out, shocked as the Razorwhip began to rub against Atali.

"Of course. They're the reason why we're able to fly."

"I saw that when we were being led by Miden." Hiccup called out, gesturing to Miden. "How did you all get baby Razorwhips? Do you do anything with them?"

Heather simply stared at all the Wingmaidens as she started to notice all the baby dragons latched to their backs. That's why the wings were so familiar to her.

Atali smiled at the question. "It's the entire purpose of Wingmaiden Island."

"Being what?" Heather asked.

Atali turned to her and smiled at her. "You have a beautiful Razorwhip. Heather wasn't it? How did you meet your dragon?"

Heather nodded to confirm that was her name. "Thank you. This is Windshear. I found her injured by a Typhoomerang, so I helped her recover. She never left my side since."

Atali smiled at the news. "That is wonderful to hear that you and your friends are kind to dragons. Windshear probably came from here. It is more than likely that these are her brothers and sisters."

Heather stared at the Razorwhip clinging to Atali, as well as the other Wingmaidens with their respective Razorwhips. Then she noticed something. "Wait. What's wrong with their eyes? Are these ones blind?"

All the Riders then noticed, seeing the dragons looking like they were squinting.

Atali shook her head with a warm smile. Rubbing her baby dragon's head, she explained. "Fortunately, no. When a Razorwhip is born, it is nurtured by its mother for at most a year. After which, they still need to develop and grow. Sadly, they're no longer looked after by their mothers and are left to fend for themselves."

"So you take care of them until they can take care of themselves." Hiccup finished, seeing where she was going."

Atali nodded. "It's a mutual understanding between us and their mothers. If we don't, male Razorwhips will feed on them. It's part of the reason why there are no men on this island. Female Razorwhips feel threatened and are protective of their young that are still in their care. Before Wingmaiden Island came to existence, the Razorwhips almost drove themselves extinct.

Heather turned to Windshear, who simply smiled and nuzzled her. "I guess we get to learn more about you girl…" She whispered, stroking her neck with a sheepish smile.

Matt glanced at Windshear, and then to the Wingmaidens. "So…are we being threatening since most of us are guys here?"

Atali shook her head. "Not here, since we take care of the Razorwhips ourselves. However, if you go to the north side of the island, where they tend to nest, they would most likely retaliate against you."

"Note to self. Don't fly north." Matt muttered to himself.

Turning to Hiccup, Atali gave him an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help in regards to finding the founder of Heather's bounty. Like I said earlier, I'm just as confused and concerned about who placed it on me."

"That's alright, Atali. We knew it was a shot in the dark to begin with." He replied with his own smile. "But at the very least, we're glad to have been able to meet you. Having more friends is never a bad thing."

"Agreed! It is well to have a knowledge of others that have a care and passion for dragons as well." Atali exclaimed with a wide smile. Beckoning him and the others to follow, she asked. "Now, I know you probably traveled far to get here, would you like to rest your dragons? I would very much like to show you the newborns that will soon come into our care."

"Of course! We're not in a big hurry to get back anyways." Hiccup laughed.

"Agreed. My leg can use a break." Matt huffed, massaging his leg as he deactivated his brace.

"Minden, guide their dragons to the grooming station. I'm sure they'll enjoy a moment to relax there."

"Of course, Atali." Minden replied, bowing to her. Turning to the Riders, she let a smile grow on her face as well. "I'm glad you came with peaceful intentions. Sorry for being so defensive and untrusting when we first met."

"Trust us. That wasn't close to the worse reception we've had." Matt laughed, limping up to her with Heather alongside. "It's been the best by far."

Minden looked at him with surprise. "Really? What happened when you arrived to other islands?"

Matt smirked at Hiccup. "Well…it involved being knocked out, getting locked up, put on a farce of a trial, and almost executed. So, let me say again, this is by far the best reception we've ever received."

"I can see you've had some adventures." Atali laughed, hearing about their previous experience of visiting another island. "Come, we'll have some of our best food prepared. This is a time to celebrate. A new friendship that can help further the cause of dragons!"

"Uh, Hiccup." Ruffnut called out, making him turn to face her. "I saw a Boar Pit when we flew in. Tuff and I are going down there."

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head. "Fine. Just don't break anything. Let's stay on the Wingmaidens good side, okay?"

"No promises!" Tuffnut yelled, sprinting away from the group with Ruffnut close behind.

"Well, I guess we'll hear from them pretty soon." Matt said aloud. "Come on, I need to sit down. Hiccup and I are on our last leg."

Everyone groaned, with Heather face palming herself.

Smirking, Matt laughed aloud as he added. "Pun intended!"

Even Atali snickered at the joke. Shaking her head, she observed. "You Riders sure are a unique group. Please follow me. I feel I'm going to have a few questions for all of you."

"Ask away. Just make sure you don't ask Matt anything." Astrid growled, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ah, you're so mean, Astrid." He laughed. "I have a whole book full of puns just itching to be used!"

"No!" Everyone yelled as they all followed Atali and a few other Wingmaidens to the designated tent.

* * *

"All of them were there?"

"It's the only reason I wasn't able to drag Matt here."

Darien frowned as she stared at the map with the Northern Market circled on it. Stroking Banshee's head, who was purring in his sleep, she simply pursed her lips in frustration. "They're going to on the lookout for us."

"I know."

"Close all recruiting trips from here on out. I'll keep that to only one ship and one captain after we collect all the Singetails we need. We need to start being a little more defensive and wary of the Riders. The last thing I want to do is lose assets to needless trips."

"Of course. I already did that with my men. I'll pass the message to the others." Zekir replied, taking a seat across from her desk. "But…there's one more detail I need to tell you about."

Looking up from the map, she simply waited for him to tell her.

"Apparently, there's a bounty on Heather."

With a somewhat surprised expression, she sat back in her chair. "Oh really?"

"And they think we put it on her."

Darien simply pondered the news, puzzling together what it might mean.

"It brought us onto their radar. I'd imagine that was the reason why they were at the Northern Markets to begin with. To get a clue on us."

"Possibly. It explains why she and Matt are no longer at Berserker Island according to my spies. They're probably on the run. Or having Hiccup and the others help them find out who did it."

Concerned, Zekir leaned forward with an anxious expression. "Listen, Darien. I don't know who put the bounty on her, or what their intentions are for her, but I don't they they're on our side. Or even willing to want to work with us."

Darien shallowly nodded. "I agree actually. Chances are they can be possible allies, even customers and clients. But I'm inclined to believe there's a different kind of motive for them wanting Heather. If it was us, it'd simply be for revenge, or to force the Riders into a disadvantage."

Zekir also nodded, agreeing with her.

Pulling out one of the lens that Krogan gave her, she held it up to study it. Frowning, she peered through it, eyeing Zekir.

"Thoughts?" He asked, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Isn't it a little…timely?"

Unsure of what she was meaning, he simply waited for her to finish her thought.

"We've been a decent size for a dragon hunting group for a while now. Big enough to catch the attention of a few tribes and islands, even some traders. And now, just now, Krogan decides to include us with his little scheme and plan?"

"You suspect him of being behind Heather's bounty?"

"Not him per say, but a conspirator for sure. We know he's not the brains behind the movement he's part of. He's just a member of it." She corrected. "Whoever his partner is, is the one calling the shots."

"And you think he put the bounty on Heather."

Darien simply nodded, setting the lens down. "The question is why. And I aim to get an answer to it."

"Are you sure they're the ones behind it?"

"Of course I am. Krogan's motives alone point to them fighting against the Riders. He wants to put Hiccup down himself. He even volunteered to persuade him to make us a new Dragon Eye. Whatever Heather has, or whatever they need her for, there's a reason."

"When is Krogan's partner supposed to meet with you again?"

"Any day now. And he's not going to meet with me."

Shocked at the claim, Zekir shook his head to make sure he heard right.

"Listen. I need you to screen this partner for me. You were once a Chief. You had to deal with other rulers before. Sadly, I still lack…experience in regards to sensing motives."

"You want me to chat with this partner."

"I want Chief Zekir to chat with this partner. I'm going to be with you, but you're the one that's going to feel him out. If anything feels wrong, or if you feel he's not being truthful, we're calling this deal off. And telling the Riders who placed the bounty on Heather. I'm not ready to wage war with them yet, and that will buy us some time."

Zekir nodded in agreement. It was the first time he saw Darien unsure of her abilities, but she did have a point. He was a lot more experienced in regards to dealing with shady rulers and making back room deals. In a way, he had even more respect for her. She knew her weaknesses.

"I'm sending two of our biggest ships to collect the Singetails for Krogan. Worst case scenario, we sell them for ourselves. In the meantime, we're going to be busy with you while we wait for this partner and Krogan's dragons."

"Busy with what?" He asked, finally relaxing in his seat.

Letting a wicked smile grow on her face, she turned to look over her loft. Straight at where they had a single caged dragon held. "Getting you on the back of your dragon that you aptly named King."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the super late updates. School was a killer, and thankfully it is over. At least for now. I will be taking a summer class to speed up my graduation, but I doubt that will actually affect my time with writing. Due to only taking one class. So, anywho, here's to the continuation of the last DB story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Friendly Strangers**

* * *

"Hey little guy!" Matt whispered, lightly bopping a baby Razorwhip on the nose. Laying on his stomach, while resting his chin on one arm, he smiled as he played with one of the dozen baby Razorwhips that Atali and the Wingmaidens wanted to show them.

The Razorwhip screeched a light, faintly heard roar, smiling at the playful giant. Even with its eyes stuck shut, it had no problem finding his finger and began to try to chew on it, being a simple nibble.

"He likes you." Minden commented with a smile, watching him and the Razorwhip interact.

"Glad to hear. I never want to be on a Razorwhip's bad side."

"Oh? Why's that?" Astrid teased.

"I've seen what Windshear can do. I'd rather be on the spectator side of a Razorwhip's wrath."

"I can only guess the same goes for a Skrill. Which you ride, is it not?" Minden asked, smiling at Matt.

"Yeah, them either. I was on Wasatch's bad side when I first met him. 'Bout killed me."

"How did you tame it then?" She asked, shocked at hearing how he met his Skrill.

Heather seeing her being a little more comfortable around Matt, quickly walked over to him while cradling another baby Razorwhip. "Should've seen him when he met his second Skrill."

Minden turned and gaped at her, waiting for her to finish explaining.

Smiling, Heather looked down at Matt. "He rides not just one, but two Skrills. The other one defends my home island."

"Our home island." He corrected. "And I used to ride him. After Ryker attacked with a Shellfire, he just lives there now…" It was still hard to recall the memory, as he was saddened that he couldn't ride Teton again. At least, not like he used to.

Minden looked at him with some concern. "Was he injured?"

"Yeah, he was injured. Saved mine and Wasatch's life. That being said, I still rather not be on the bad side of any dragon." Matt replied, lightly pushing the Razorwhip around to get it excited and happy, also to change the subject.

Heather smiled as he continued to play with the dragon. "Good thing Windshear took to liking you. Even after your first meeting with her."

"Seems you have more to tell about your adventures." Minden commented, but was cut off by Atali.

"I'm so glad we were able to show you the newborns." She called out with a wide smile. "These are nearly ready to move on to our care. Being why we're able to see them now."

"What happens to the ones you have now?" Astrid asked, letting two of them crawl up her arms.

"They simply leave us. They usually stay here with us, but a few do travel to other islands as well." She answered. Gesturing to Heather, she added. "Probably what Windshear did when she was old enough to be on her own. She was lucky to have been found by you to be nursed back to health."

Heather smiled at the memory of finding and saving Windshear. "Yeah, well…she's been a huge blessing in my life too. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Not here, that's for sure." Matt groaned, finally standing up and leaving the Razorwhip that was now distracted by its brothers and sisters. Stretching, he yawned as he limped up to Hiccup and Fishlegs, who were busy writing down notes and information on all they learned. "Oh good. The Dragon Book volume two. Hopefully it's easier to read than the old one."

"Thanks, Matt. Helpful as usual." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Maybe I can read it now. Help me fall asleep." He continued to tease, lightly pushing him.

"Why? Not tired?" Heather quickly fired, smirking at him. "Someone like you should still have plenty of energy left. Maybe we should make you keep watch to help repay Atali for all the hospitality she's given us."

"That sounds like a good idea!" Astrid quickly sided, smiling evilly at him.

Sighing, Matt shook his head. "Tell me why I'm trying to protect you, Heather? I'm starting to forget. Maybe I'll just let the bounty hunters take you so I can actually get some rest and have a chance to sleep in. Maybe I'll put a bounty on you, Astrid. Just to keep my arm from going numb."

"You tease that, but I know you. We all know you, Matt." Astrid continued to say. "You're probably the most intense when it comes to protecting your friends. Well, second to me."

"Ah, and I thought you were going to compliment me." He scoffed sarcastically.

"Not to mention your passion to protecting family." Hiccup added with a smile.

"Guilty as charged." He replied with a simple shrug and smile. "I only regret it a few times a day. Like when Heather wakes me up. Or Astrid beats my arm off."

Atali smiled at the jesting. Walking up to Matt, she asked. "I have to ask, Matthew."

"Just call me Matt. Matthew makes it sound like I'm school boy."

"Right, Matt then." She repeated. "I have to ask. You and Hiccup are brothers, correct?"

"We are. I'm the smarter, better looking one; as you can see."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Matt."

"About that. You two look nothing alike. I've been trying to see the similarities, but…I can't see it."

Matt and Hiccup glanced at each other, to which they both simultaneously shrugged.

"It's kind of a long story. And one I don't tell a whole lot of people." Matt began to say. "But I can give the short version of it if you'd like. It's something that not a lot of people can expect actually."

"I'd be very interested in learning more about you two. All you riders actually." She replied. "You all seem to have a large degree of care and dedication to each other."

"Heh, yeah! It's not like Matt and Heather aren't dating each other! And Hiccup and Astrid are betrothed!" Ruffnut shouted, startling a few of the baby Razorwhips.

Heather's blood froze as she eyed Matt. His face too fell into something more of a reminder and confusion. Seeing her look at him, he simply shrugged and gave her a wry smile. It was his way of saying they'll talk later.

Minden, who was listening to Ruffnut, let out a small gasp, but quickly collected herself. Eyeing Matt and Heather, she simply watched them.

"You two are betrothed?" Atali asked aloud, walking up to Hiccup and Astrid.

Blushing to the sudden attention, they both nodded.

"Congratulations! You two seem perfect for each other."

"Thank you." Astrid replied with a sheepish smile. Glancing over at Hiccup, her face slightly reddened more as she recalled something.

"Well, I'm ready for bed." Matt yawned. "Anyone else?"

"Aren't you always ready for bed?" Snotlout huffed.

"True. I'll sleep whenever I can." He admitted, shrugging at the accusation. "Heather's been a slave driver when it comes to working."

"Thanks, Matt." She huffed sarcastically.

"I will guide them to their quarters." Minden announced, turning to Atali.

Atali nodded in agreement. "Very well, Minden. I hope you all have a restful night, all of you. Tomorrow you'll have to tell me about your past, Matthe- er, Matt."

"I'm sure we will." Matt replied with a yawn. Pulling Heather with him, he followed Minden. Hiccup and Astrid did the same, both with a slight blush due to the attention they received but still with smiles. The others also followed, realizing how tired they were after the long trip and spending the day with the Wingmaidens.

"Uh, I'll be right with you guys." Snotlout called out, slowing to a stop. "I…I uh, forgot something."

Matt turned to see him jog back to Atali, making him shake his head. "Well, give him points for trying." He muttered to himself as he continued to follow Minden with a slight limp.

"How is your leg?" Heather whispered, looking at him with concern.

"Been a big day. Long ride, walked all over while given the tour of Wingmaiden Island, and haven't really been sit down at all." He replied with an uncaring tone. "Nothing new. It's not painful, just annoying."

"Hmm…maybe you should sit on Wasatch on our trip back tomorrow. It'll give you a chance to recover faster."

"Just let me sleep tonight. I'm sure it'll be fine." He replied nonchalantly.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly fell behind the group, eventually slowing to a stop. Watching them leave them behind, Hiccup slowly turned to Astrid. "Hey, Astrid…mind if we…take a walk? Just to talk for a moment?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." She admitted with a smile.

With bright eyes, Hiccup took her by her hand and led her to another pathway, detouring from where they were staying. "Uh, l-listen. I know we had a lot happen just in the past few days. Between learning Heather having a bounty on her, you and Matt stopping Savage from taking her away, to being attacked at the Northern Markets, and even now; being guests to a whole island dedicated to helping Razorwhips."

"When you put it that way, there was a lot that's happened." She replied with a sheepish smile. "Not to mention for you. Trying to figure out Darien's next game plan, to trying to help Matt figure out who wants Heather."

"We've all been busy." He admitted with a shrug.

Stopping on one particular platform, they both overlooked the ocean that glistened in the moonlight. Taking in the magnificent view, Hiccup took a second to prepare what he was going to say. Subtly sliding his hand into one of his belt's pouches, he felt the cold metal of the object almost burn his fingers. Feeling a lump grow in his throat, he swallowed it and pulled out the object. "Hey, uh, Astrid."

Turning to him, she saw his hand clenched over something; making her flash with worry as she knew what it was going to be.

"Since we've been so busy, I never had a chance to give this to you…" At that, he held out his betrothal gift. The medallion with a silvered, decorative chain around running through it. Sheepishly, he then draped it over her head and let it hang from her neck. "It was my father's gift to my mother. H-he gave it to me, to…give to you…" At that he took a small step back to watch her reaction, and to see how it looked on her.

Astrid just stood there. Stunned at the gift he gave her.

"Your part of our family now. You've always been, and I hope forever onwards…"

Still in a stupor, she grasped the amulet to observe it in detail. "Hiccup…I-"

"If you don't like it, that's fine-"

"No! I-it's nothing like that. It's beautiful and perfect!" She quickly cried out, almost horrified at the thought that she didn't like it. "I just…I couldn't get you a gift. I had no idea of what to get you. It was the reason why I wanted to be alone with Heather at the Northern Markets. I thought that we could think of something that would be perfect for you."

Hiccup's face softened as he saw what was bugging her. Grabbing her, he pulled her into him. "Astrid, don't be ridiculous. You've already given me the best gift anyone could have given me…"

Looking at him, she silently asked him to tell her.

"You. You gave me yourself." He whispered. "I never deserved anyone like you, and somehow, I got the best person in the world to like and care about me. I owe you everything, Astrid."

Smiling, Astrid let her head fall into his shoulder as she embraced him. The two held each other, hugging each other tight. Turning, they continued to watch the moon reflect off the water as they simply stood there to enjoy each other's company and presence.

* * *

"Yeeaagghh!" Gobber yawned as he walked up to where Stoick was sitting. "Ah, long day, Chief?"

Looking up, Stoick smiled at his old friend. "Aye, quite the day, Gobber. Apart from the usual disputes, we had a fishing vessel's sail break off. A Thunderdrum thought they were getting to close to its territory."

"Ah, I'm sure yeh and Skullcrusher had no problem handling it, did yeh?" He replied with a cheerful smile. Pouring himself a mug of mead, he also poured one for Stoick. Setting it front of him, he took a seat and began to relax.

"Hmmm, thank you." He replied, taking a large swallow from the offered drink. "I'm just glad Astrid created a whole team of Dragon Riders for us. Let's me sleep in peace knowing we have an active guard duty going on throughout the night."

"Aye, crafty one that lass is. Unfortunate that she didn't join the guard herself, but probably for the best. Keeps her watching yer son's back."

"And it's good they're spending time with each other." He replied with a slight smile of his own. "And we can handle protecting Berk ourselves. Can't depend on one or two people. It's gotta be a joint effort."

"Keep preaching, Stoick." Gobber chuckled.

"How's the forge? Been busy?"

"Hmph. Busy trying to keep Grump awake." He huffed in annoyance. "Useful as cutting meat with a dull spoon. Sometimes I wonder if he was even worth savin'."

Chuckling at the joke, Stoick took another drink. "Sometimes I ask that when I'm talking about you."

"Wouldn't be surprised." He laughed. "How about we go for a quick walk around the village before we call it a night? Ensure that everything is locked up and alright."

"You're volunteering to help me?" Stoick asked as he reluctantly stood up.

"Aye, just this one time." He teased, doing the same.

As the two friends slowly made their ways to the Great Hall's doors, they were shocked to see Gustav burst through them.

"Dragons!" He shouted. "Two dragons spotted coming and in fast! I've never seen any like them!"

"Come on, Gobber!" Stoick shouted, running past Gustav.

Gobber was hot behind his friend's heals, leaving behind Gustav who was trying to keep up with them. As they ran out, they saw Spitelout, Bucket, and Mulch on their dragons hovering over the village.

"Dead ahead, Stoick!" Spitelout shouted, pointing in a direction.

Following where he was pointing, Stoick saw what they were talking about.

Two dragons were gliding closer to Berk. They were indeed moving at a fast pace. One was large, while the other was a bit smaller, though not by much. In the dark, it was impossible to tell what they were or any other details.

"Get ready to put fire back at them!" Stoick shouted, wishing he had Skullcrusher with him. Having put him to bed, he had nothing to really help the A-team until he could get to his house. "The moment they act hostile, send 'em packing!"

"Right-o, Chief!" Spitelout shouted back.

"What in Odin's name…" Gobber whispered, eyeing the approaching dragons. "Can't tell what they are!"

"Aye, just get ready to put out fires if they decide to target the buildings first." Stoick ordered, anxiously waiting to see them make the first move.

The closer the dragons got, the slower they started to move. Flying just above the roofs of the buildings and homes, they then dropped into the central square.

"Gobber! With me!" Stoick shouted, sprinting to where they landed.

The A-team was circling above, not wanting to strike first, or aggravate the visiting dragons.

As Stoick got closer, he let out a shocked gasp as he saw two silhouettes dismount from the taller dragon. It took a moment longer to finally realize what he was seeing. It was a Triple Stryke! And the other dragon looked like a smaller version of Toothless! "There's only one man that rides that beast…" He muttered to himself, instantly relaxing at the sight. "Stand down! Stand down, all of you!"

Confused, the A-team simply watched Stoick confidently walk up to the strangers, unsure of what to do.

The taller stranger then stood up straight as Stoick approached him. With a barely visible smile, he embraced Berk's chief with one arm. Wearing black chainmail, having a quiver of crossbow bolts strapped to his hip, a razor-edged sword sheathed on his back, and a worn, tattered cloak hanging from his back; it wasn't hard to know who it was.

"Been awhile, Stoick." He called out to the approaching chief.

"Aye, you about got yourself killed, Ukiah." Stoick growled, grabbing Ukiah into a hug. "What were ya' thinking of arriving at this hour? Without letting us know you were coming?"

Ukiah stood back with a widening smile. "It was a quick decision. Didn't have time to let you know. Besides, as hard as we rode, we would have beat any Terror mail we would have sent."

"That I wouldn't doubt." Stoick replied with a widening smile.

By this time, Gobber walked up and grabbed Ukiah in a similar hug. "Aye, I knew you couldn't stay too long away from us!"

Ukiah smiled at the friendly blacksmith, who helped him more times than he could count.

"And this is…Lydia?" Stoick asked, seeing her stand to the side to watch the reunion. He recalled helping her and letting her live on the island for a time, but had almost forgot about her. He honestly thought he'd never see her again when she left to go home.

"It is. Had to come to thank you for your kindness last time I was here." She replied with a smile. At that, she bowed to him.

"Heheheh, you don't have to do that, princess." Stoick teased, remembering she hated being called that.

"Well, it's technically queen now."

Gaping, he turned to Ukiah as if he would explain.

Sighing, Ukiah shook his head. "I'm not a king. I'm a chief."

"But that means…"

"We're married. Yes."

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"For this reason. You would have wasted two months of your life sailing to Thariin and then back. Just for a day." Ukiah defended. "It was down low as it was. Not a lot of people knew since they already assumed we were married before I took over Thariin."

Shaking his head, Stoick gripped Ukiah's shoulder with the missing arm. "It's good to see you, Ukiah. I've been thinking about you since Hiccup told me you stayed to be a chief. It seems to be treating you well."

Smiling, Ukiah nodded proudly, knowing Stoick was his father figure in his life. "I had a good example to model myself after. And a high bar to meet. I hope I'm able to at least meet expectations."

Lydia hit him in the stomach. "Don't let him fool you, Stoick. He's been great. The people love him."

"Some don't…" He grunted, rolling his eyes at the subject.

Stoick smiled as he then gestured for them to follow him back to the Great Hall. "Come, we can talk over a hot meal. I'm sure you're both starving. Let alone your dragons."

Both the Triple Stryke and Sand Wraith growled happily at the thought of food.

"Of course. However, I didn't come here just for a social visit."

Lydia hit him, glaring at his bluntness.

"I figured as much." Stoick admitted, knowing Ukiah wasn't one to make long, tiresome trips without a purpose. "Do you need help?"

"No. Not me. I think Hiccup does though."

Concerned, Stoick simply stood there and waited for him to explain.

"You couldn't have waited until we sat down?" Lydia growled, glaring at him.

Ukiah simply ignored her. "I…I had a dream. About Hiccup."

Stoick and Gobber slowly reeled back. They knew his history better than anyone else, and they knew exactly what he meant when he said dream.

"I saw…" Ukiah hesitated for a moment, wishing he was good with words to soften the news of what he was going to tell Stoick. "Hiccup being killed."

Stoick's face hardened.

"I couldn't tell who it was, but it was someone he knew. Someone he trusted…"

Stoick let out a long sigh, as if venting the pressure building up inside. "Are you sure it was a vision? Not a nightmare?"

"I…I honestly don't know. But it was jarring enough for me to fly all this way to ensure he was safe." Ukiah admitted. "I'm not like my people before me. I can't tell the difference between a dream and a vision."

"I understand, Ukiah. Thank you for coming to warn us."

"Is Hiccup even here? Or is he at Dragon's Edge?"

Stoick shook his head. "Sadly, he's where you said. Boy doesn't come here too often anymore."

Nodding, Ukiah simply stared at nothing.

Lydia, knowing him, gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Get something to eat, and then take Lasher to find him. I'll stay here with Arrow and visit with Stoick."

Looking at her, Ukiah let a small smile grow. "Thank you."

"Come on, we'll get you something warm to eat and then you can get going." Stoick ordered, almost commanding them to follow him. "Gobber, take care of the dragons."

"Aye, Stoick. Will do." He answered, walking up to the Triple Stryke and Sand Wraith. "Come on, yeh lizards. Got some nice salmon just caught hours ago."

As Gobber led the dragons away, Ukiah walked with Stoick step for step. Lydia walked alongside of him, though she hung back slightly, knowing that Ukiah was silently happy to be visiting Stoick and Berk.

"I noticed Arrow is a lot bigger." Stoick commented, looking down at Ukiah. "Been able to ride him yet?"

Ukiah shook his head. "He's strong and healthy, but that's about it. He's not ready to carry someone yet. Though I'm sure that'll be a different story at summer's end."

Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Has Hiccup been at war with any Hunters?" Ukiah asked almost reluctantly.

"Not that I'm aware of. I think they all disbanded after Viggo's death. I don't think Darien has been able to rebuild much. Even if she did, she won't have what Viggo had."

Ukiah nodded, though his mind wandered to his next question.

Reading his mind, Stoick shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about Zekir. He disappeared just as well as Darien. If they're together, they're being careful about their movements. No one's seen or heard of them since they left Thariin."

"I figured; they're not going to attack or make a move until they're ready." He growled angrily.

"Come on, you need to tell me more about this dream you had. And what you exactly saw." Stoick beckoned.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied while shaking his head to get his thoughts back to the present. "While I'm here, I also need to visit with your allies and neighboring islands. Start expanding relations to the Archipelago."

"Aye, not a bad idea. I know of a handful of chiefs that will be willing to visit with you. One being Alvin of Outcast Island. The other being Dagur the Deranged. Hiccup also has friends with another island called Caldera Cay. Led by a queen named Mala."

"Sounds like you have a busy schedule ahead of you." Lydia teased, smiling at Ukiah.

"What else is new?" He whispered, shaking his head tiredly. Even for a former vagabond and warrior, the trip to Berk was a long one that tested his endurance. The thought of working as a chief instead of a warrior almost made sigh in frustration and angst more than when he knew he had a battle to fight in.

"Don't worry, I'm staying here to help you." Lydia assured, seeing him tense up. "I'll visit with the chiefs near here."

"I'm sure Gobber will be willing to help you get from island to island, lass." Stoick commented. "Make it a little easier for you to be able to expand your relations."

"Thank you, Stoick." Ukiah replied with a resolute voice. "Just give me some dried rations and I'll actually start heading to Dragon's Edge now. I can't help but feel anxious about finding Hiccup as soon as possible."

Nodding in understanding, Stoick picked up his pace. "Thank you, Ukiah. If it was anyone else that gave me the news that Hiccup was in danger, I would have already left. But since I know you, I'm not half as anxious as I would have otherwise been. Now, Lydia, tell me what you're thinking about regarding your visits with other islands."

Ukiah nodded as she began to converse with Stoick. In his mind though, he kept on thinking of his dream, and seeing the shadow plunge a dagger into Hiccup's heart. "Not while I'm breathing…" He whispered to himself. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Hiccup. That isn't a promise…it's a fact…"

* * *

Matt found himself walking through an open, snowy field. Shaking his head, he let a sly smile grow. He instantly recognized it as a dream. He had it a few times in the past couple of months. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He'd walk over to a hill, find out he's signed up for a snowboard competition, start riding, and then wake up.

"Maybe it'll be a little different." He muttered to himself as he pushed through the deep snow.

Since he knew it was a dream, he wasn't cold; despite wearing his usual Berserker outfit.

"…pssst…"

Freezing, he turned around to try and find out the source of the noise.

"…Matt…"

"Who's there?"

"Are you awake?"

Shaking his head, he found himself staring at Heather. She was kneeling over him and gently shaking him.

"Urgh…wha-? Heather?"

"Oh, you're awake!" She replied with a relieved smile.

"Well, I am now." He growled, reluctantly sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing…I was just wondering if we could talk."

Instantly waking up more, he nodded.

"Come on, let's walk." She whispered, helping him stand up.

Limping with her, they left their hut that was their room, careful not to wake any of the other Riders. As they passed under the cloth doorway, they were welcomed with the sight of millions of stars shining down on them. The moon was now setting behind the island, making it otherwise appear pitch black.

"It sure is beautiful…" Heather whispered, sitting down on the edge of the platform.

"It is. Won't lie. Reminds me of home a little bit."

"Really? Like, your home? Where you're actually from?" She asked, smiling at the subject.

"Yeah. At least when I was up in the mountains. Wasn't a lot of light pollution where I lived so it was easy to see the stars." He explained as he sat next to her. "Cold, brisk nights were the best to see them. The air seemed to make the stars shine ten times brighter."

"Hmm…sounds beautiful." She whispered while lightly swinging her legs back and forth from the edge.

"So, what made you wake me up? What'd you want to talk about?" He asked with a teasing smile. "You know how much I need my beauty sleep."

To his surprise, she didn't smile at his joke. Instead, she looked down almost ashamed of something.

"Hey, what's up? I've never seen you that down since we found out Darien and Zekir escaped form Thariin."

"I…I guess I wanted to apologize."

Realizing what she was going to be talking about, he simply scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I should've talked to you about the betrothal stuff a long time ago. Especially when you came to live with me back home." She started to confess. "I…I don't know why I didn't. I guess I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Hey, I don't care about that. I know there's gonna be stuff I won't know about ten years down the road." He replied. "Honestly, it's going to take me my whole life to get used and know your culture and traditions. I guess if anything, my question is why have you been so hard to talk about it with?"

Looking down, she went silent.

Unsure of what was eating her, he simply waited for her response.

"I…I don't know if I'm ready. You know, to be betrothed."

"Is that what's been bugging you?"

Nodding, she simply looked down in shame. "I love you, Matt! I just…I don't know if I can follow through with a betrothal yet."

"Heather! Look at me!" He cried out, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to push this on you! I'd never do that! You're entire life has been one helluva ride, and the last thing I'm going to do, is make you do something you don't want to."

"I know…I guess I didn't know how to tell you…"

Smiling, Matt pulled her close to him. "You're hopeless, Heather. Did you think I was going to be upset that you didn't want to marry right now?"

Looking at him, she asked. "I did. Since you wanted to talk to me about it. I was scared that you were going to ask me…"

"Really, Heather? How many times do I have to tell you? I only want you to be happy!" He teased, smirking at her.

"But that's my problem too…"

Rolling his eyes, Matt shook his head. "What else is your problem? Why are you girls so complicated?"

"No…it's just…you've always been selfless when it comes to me. Almost always you'll do something for me. Be it fighting against the Hunters, coming to live with me, to-"

"Stopping your shoulder from bleeding after being run through." He interrupted, smiling at her. "Pulling a sword out of your shoulder to keep you from being dragged down by a sinking ship. Carrying you out a Hunter prison after being tortured and tied up by them. Yeah, I guess you can say I've been selfless in that regard."

"Ugh, Matt, will you let me talk?" She growled, fighting the smile that wanted to so badly come out. "I'm trying to be serious."

"Heather, you don't need to be serious. Let me tell you what I'm thinking." He continued to say, ignoring her request to finish. "I love you. You know that. Dagur knows that. Windshear knows that. Everyone know that. I'll do anything for you-"

"But I haven't done anything for you!"

Taken back by the shouting, he simply sat there and waited for her to explain.

"You threw away everything you ever knew, just to stay here. Your home, your dad, your life before was completely disregarded! You chose to stay here!"

"And?"

"And then, even after that, even after all that you went through, you left Hiccup and the others to stay and live with me." She continued to say, though her emotions were starting to overcome her. "I-I-I…"

"Let me guess what's on your mind, since you can't tell me directly…" He began to say. "You think that you're doing nothing to help me. To show that you love me too. Right?"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and nodded. "I can't even say I want to be betrothed yet. The simplest act to show love for someone…"

"God, Heather, you are your worst critic."

Shocked, she looked at him who had a disarming smile.

"Let's recount how we met. Since you obviously forgot. I was your prisoner, who you were supposed to kill. A few fists later, and I got away. Sound familiar?"

"But wha-mmph!"

"Nope! You listen to me, hotshot!" He interrupted, clamping his hand over her mouth. Keeping It placed firmly so she couldn't get it off, he glared at her with a fire that made her stop trying to get her head away. "After that episode, you fought tooth and nail, you sweat and bled for us to trust you again. You saved my life twice; once when I was bleeding out, and the other when Dagur had me and Wasatch wrapped up in that net. You took a sword through the shoulder, which pinned you to the deck. You then were taken hostage by Darien, while I was knocked out and Astrid was tied up. And what Astrid told me, was that all you cared about was me. Telling her to take care of me. Sound right?"

Heather could only nod.

"Heather, I love you for what you are, not what you're going to do for me." He whispered, finally pulling his hand off her mouth. "If that was the case, I wouldn't be fighting to keep you with me. Since someone thinks a bounty is going to separate us. I don't care if you don't want to get married. I don't care if you don't sacrifice the same things I did to be here. I don't care what you can do for me. I love you because you're you. I just want to be the person you care about. And I know I am, since you were worried you weren't doing enough for me. That Heather, means more to me than a simple 'I do.' Now, can you please stop worrying about it?"

Closing her eyes to hide the tears that were coming out, she grabbed him with both arms and pulled tight. "Thank you, Matt! I'm so sorry that I made you worry about this. I just want to make sure you're happy…"

"And the way to do that, is to make sure you stay happy." He whispered, also embracing her. "I love you, Heather. Just make sure you don't forget that."

"I won't, Matt. And I promise that I'll be happy. So long as you want to stay with me."

"Seem to be at an impasse then." He joked.

With the night set in, and the worries removed from both of them, they turned to watch the stars. They had always loved each other, but now they finally understood each other.

* * *

 **Edited a new scene into the chapter. It was originally going to be the start of the next chapter, but it felt better to belong into this one. I know reviews won't let you post another one in this chapter, but that's alright! Hope it was a good addition! Planning on getting the next chapter done sometime this weekend. Hopefully I can get ahead and start stacking some chapters before posting them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Bounty Hunters and Thieves**

* * *

"Thanks again, Atali. We really enjoyed your hospitality." Hiccup announced, smiling as Atali and a couple of other Wingmaidens loaded some of their bags with supplies to travel home.

"It was an honor to house such guests as yourselves. It's not often we get visitors. Let alone visitors that live with and ride dragons." She replied, smiling back at him.

"Well, we could do without one of your friends." Minden piped in, walking up next to Atali.

Confused and concerned, Hiccup waited for them to explain what they meant.

"Ah, right. Your friend, Snotlout…" Atali began to say.

"Don't tell me. He accidently stepped on one of the Razorwhips' tails?" Matt interrupted.

"No, fortunately that isn't the case. However, I did learn very quickly how persistent and blunt he is."

The subject instantly dawned on all the Riders, with Matt and Hiccup face palming themselves.

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He even said some…things that were frankly quite rude."

"I'mma gonna kill him." Matt replied with a tone that sounded unsurprised and resolved, even bored. "If the Wingmaidens don't, I will."

"Atali, I'm so sorry. He does have a habit of speaking before thinking." Hiccup began to say, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Who would have ever though that?" Astrid huffed, rolling her eyes at the topic.

Atali smiled, almost laughing at the apologies. "It's quite alright, Hiccup Haddock. I assumed that was just his personality, and not a reflection of you Riders. But, to teach him a little bit about civility, we locked him in one of our cells."

"At least he didn't annoy us…" Matt grumbled, still shaking his head.

"I must say, I'm still quite pleased to have been able to meet you. All of you." Atali continued to say. "Please, come back to visit. Or if you need any kind of assistance."

"Thank you, Atali." Hiccup replied with a relieved smile that she wasn't holding grudges for Snotlout's behavior. With that, the group turned to their dragons who were all patiently waiting. Well, minus Hookfang who was sleeping in the sun.

"I still would like to know more about you two." She called out, walking towards Matt and Hiccup as they approached their dragons.

"And we'll be happy to tell you. Sorry we're leaving right now, but here's a quick rundown of what happened." Matt answered as he climbed onto Wasatch. Stepping into his bindings and testing them to ensure he was strapped in, he looked at her with his usual smirk of a smile. "I wasn't part of Berk for a long while. I lived in an entirely different part of the world. I basically lived another life before meeting Hiccup. In a sense, I was a lost brother."

"By a miracle, he found us." Hiccup followed up with, smiling at Matt. "Been with us ever since. And we really are related, just not quite brothers. It's just the easiest way to explain our relationship with each other."

Atali smiled at the quick tale, grateful to have some clarity on the subject.

"There's a lot more details regarding me and how I came to be the Dragon Boarder." Matt continued to say. "But until we can really sit down and discuss it, we better hold out. At least, I'd like to tell you at a more suiting time."

Atali bowed her head in understanding. "I understand-"

"Atali!"

Everyone turned to see Minden fly down to them, shocked at the frantic tone in her voice. She was moving so fast that she looked like a blur until she pulled up just feet above the platform.

"Two ships were just spotted at our shores! All loaded with men! I counted two dozen that landed on our shores!"

"They're here for me." She growled, curling her fists in anger. "Nadia, ensure the newborns are protected while helping guard the Northside of the island with the Razorwhip mothers. We can't let them be harmed on my account! Minden, gather two score of Wingmaidens to patrol and protect the east and west sides of the island. We can't let them flank us and over run us from behind. I'll maintain the front line defenses facing south with the remaining Wingmaidens we have."

"Yes, Atali!" Minden obeyed, taking off and flying to gather her soldiers. Nadia did the same, only having a few other Wingmaidens with her though.

Hiccup instantly began to issue orders as well. "Ruff, Tuff! I need you to do what you two do best."

"Uh…why would you want us to boar wrestle right now?" Ruffnut asked, raising an eyebrow at him in complete confusion.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement, looking at Hiccup with disappointment. "Agreed. There's a time and a place for everything, Hiccup."

"No! Not tha-ugh for Thor's sake!" He cried out. "The other thing you're good at! Blowing up things! I need you two to sink the ships! We can't let them have a way to get off this island if they do get what they came for. Matt and I will cover you two and try to stop the attacking men from advancing any further! Astrid, Fishlegs, and Heather will stay and help hold the line with Atali."

"Why are you keeping me back?" Heather growled, glaring at him in confusion and anger.

Hiccup was quick to respond as he climbed on Toothless. "We can't risk you being captured either! Whoever these guys are, they know Atali can fly! They'll have something to knock her down, which means they can use it on you or any of us!"

"Besides, if any of these invaders do slip past us and come for Atali, she'll need all the help she can to fight back." Matt added, looking at her in concern. "Besides, I'd feel better if you stayed. For my sake, will you please stay with Atali and her Wingmaidens? As well as Astrid and Fishlegs?"

Realizing what he was asking, and remembering their conversation from last night, Heather shallowly nodded. She wanted to be fair to him. And this was one way for her to do that. "Fine. I'll stay. But don't think I'm happy about it!"

"I'd be more worried if you were." Matt laughed, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Hiccup! Let's go! Wasatch is itching to let loose some lightning!"

Wasatch roared loudly, working himself up into a frenzy. His eyes even started to have a white glow in them.

"Right, stay with me, Matt! Twins, go straight for the ships! If it's too hot, pull out and wait for me to grab their attention away from you!" Hiccup shouted as he turned Toothless around to take off. "Matt! I want you to focus on single targets as the men keep moving further. Wasatch can hit them pretty far without putting you or himself in danger, and it'll force them to take cover!"

"Thank you for your assistance, Hiccup Haddock." Atali called out, stopping him from taking off. "All of you and your dragons. I hope we can repay you after this is over."

Hiccup smiled at her and shook his head. "You don't need to pay us back, Atali. The fact you care about dragons and help them is enough for us. Besides, we know you'd do the same for us if we were in your situation."

"That, and we haven't actually done anything yet." Matt huffed sarcastically with a wry smile. "Wait until we're done before you start thanking us!"

Atali flashed a smile as she stepped back. "Thank you, Matthew Haddock."

Shaking his head with his usual smile, he corrected her. "Again, it's Matt. And you're welcome."

"Alright, on me!" Hiccup shouted, launching Toothless into the air. The twins and Matt followed him shortly, flying on both sides of Toothless. The three soon disappeared from the party's view, leaving them gazing at nothing but a blue sky.

"Atali, where do you hold off invaders?" Astrid asked as she readied her axe.

"Down this way. There's a natural path with thick foliage on both sides." She replied, grabbing a spear being held by another Wingmaiden. "If anyone gets past your friends, we'll be where they won't suspect us."

"We're with you." Astrid replied with a resolved tone.

Fishlegs simply hovered Meatlug above, giving them a thumbs up and a nervous smile.

With a thankful expression, Atali then ran off the platform and flew towards their destination, leading the remaining Wingmaidens in a tight formation.

"Come on, Windshear." Heather shouted, climbing on her saddle. "Let's protect your family and home."

Windshear roared happily and powerfully, knowing that her home was endanger and she wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

* * *

Matt felt the wind blow past him as Wasatch surged forwards, creating a deafening sound and a feeling of adrenaline. He forgot about how fast his heart pumped when entering a fight or battle. And in a way, missed it. Not the fighting so much, but the thrill and excitement of maneuvering a dragon around and dodging possible life ending obstacles. It was his extreme sport.

"Matt! Two ships! Just as Minden said!" Hiccup shouted, finally stopping to a hover.

Wasatch barrel rolled around Hiccup, stopping just in front of him. Scanning below him, he asked. "Do you see the men?"

"Who cares?! Let's go have some fun!" Tuffnut shouted as Barf and Belch blew past Hiccup and Matt and headed straight to the two ships.

"Ugh, I better make sure they don't get themselves killed." Hiccup growled. "I don't see them, but I see their boats they used to land! They can't be too far!"

"Go help the twins, I'll be fine!" He replied loudly, scanning below him. Wasatch too was searching for enemies. Almost in a nervous twitch, he frantically shifted his head to different possible hiding places.

"There!" Matt shouted, pointing down below him. Running through the trees, only a few flashes of clothes could be seen through the thick tree branches. But it was clear enough to reveal that the men were charging up the pathway to the Wingmaiden village! They were under too much cover to shoot at from his position.

Thinking frantically of what to do, a thought finally came into his head. He was glad to be alone so no one could stop him because even he agreed that it was stupid. "Come on, bud! Let's do something that will shock 'em!" He laughed, wishing someone would have been there to hear the terrible pun.

Wasatch roared angrily, feeling Matt guide him into a dive.

"You're not afraid of some branches, are you bud?"

Hearing what he was meaning, Wasatch narrowed his white eyes. Spying one particular opening in the branches, he simply folded his wings, and fell to where he was aiming.

Kneeling down and bracing himself as Wasatch surged towards the trees, Matt was grateful to have his goggles on. Otherwise this would probably hurt more than he liked. Tensing up, he felt himself get whipped by the branches and leaves, which he knew probably cut him a little bit. Flinching due to the speed they were traveling at, he opened his eyes to see Wasatch flying just feet above the ground and right towards the invading bounty hunters.

"Surprise!" He shouted as loud as he could.

The men in the rear gaped as they whirled around to see a lightning covered dragon surge up the pathway towards them. The faster reflexed ones instantly dove to the ground on both sides of the path. The slower ones were hit with the lighting radiating off Wasatch as he flew past them.

"Look out!"

"Oi! What's that thing?!"

"Arrgghh!"

"It's Thor himself! I swear it!"

Matt kept kneeling on Wasatch, letting him handle maneuvering past the men. As he finally blew past the leading men, who dove into the trees, he finally stopped Wasatch and let him land. Unstrapping himself and jumping off, he slightly stumbled due to his leg before drawing his newly acquired hatchet. "Any of them start running at us, light 'em up!" He ordered, standing nearby his dragon.

Wasatch snarled as he bared his teeth and let lightning radiate even more so around him. His eyes weren't just glowing white now, they were radiant and soulless. The pupils were completely absorbed in the intensity. It was something Matt only saw in Teton before. He was becoming a Titan wing! At least, growing into it.

"Urgh, what? Who are you?!" A voice shouted.

Matt watched as a group of men emerged from the foliage, some limping, others holding their arms which were burned by a lightning bolt; others were timidly holding up their shields and bolas.

"Ah, so that's how you were going to try and get Atali…" Matt called out, gesturing to the weapons wielded by the invaders. Getting an idea, he then casually lowered his hatchet and flashed a smile at them.

"Wha- How di- you know Atali?" The man asked, obviously the acting leader.

"I do. I'm guessing you're here for the bounty. Not a social visit, right?" He lauded, shaking his head at the man with a smirk.

"Ergh…I guess it's not that big of a secret…" The man growled, dropping the bolas in hand. Drawing a sword strapped to his hip, he then pointed it at Matt. "Step aside, and I won't run you through!"

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head with a comical snigger. "Wasatch? Hit the sword."

Wasatch instantly fired a beam of lightning, striking the sword and completely shattering it.

"Gah!" The man roared, dropping to his knees and gripping his hand in agony.

"He purposely missed you. I promise, the next one won't. In fact, it'll chain to all your men. And if it doesn't kill you, you'll be wishing it had. Trust me. I've been shocked a few times by him and it makes life miserable. He wasn't even trying to hurt me when he shocked me!"

The man simply glared at Matt, massaging his hand. Other men were now walking up next to him, unsure of what to do with the unexpected road block.

"Listen, it's clear you don't know who I am, or what's happened." Matt continued to say, kicking the dirt path as if he was bored. "Let me just say that if you value your health and life, you'll stop trying to get this bounty on Atali, and answer any questions I have. Simple yeah?"

Shocked at the reply, the man shook his head and started to laugh silently to himself. Slowly standing up, he looked at the remaining men that stood with him, being close to sixteen of the two dozen. "I don't know lads. Did you fear death before coming on this trip? Did you want to live before coming on this trip?"

Matt's smirk slowly disappeared, not liking what he was hearing.

"You think I got professional bounty hunters to join up with me?" The leader continued to say, finally turning to Matt with a smirk. "These men are desperate. Each has their own reason to get a portion of the gold. Either to pay off a debt, or to restart their life. I got these men who aren't afraid to die! This is their make or break deal. They don't…"

Matt simply stared at the man with a scowl as his voiced drowned out in his thoughts. They were going to fight regardless of their chances of success! He needed a plan, and he didn't want to kill anyone if he didn't have to. Mainly for Hiccup's sake and these men hadn't personally attacked him like Darien had.

Suddenly, a blur went by the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he was shocked to see Astrid and Heather with their dragons sneaking through the thick trees next to him. Pretending to be disappointed with what the leader was droning on about, he shook his head and looked left. Atali and some of her Wingmaidens were on the other side! They were getting ready to jump them!

"…and that's why I want the bounty! I'll be the most feared bounty hunter in the archipelago! So, now you know where we stand. Are you going to continue to be in our way?"

Looking at the man, pretending that he had heard everything in the long monologue, he simply scowled at him. He needed a way to get answers, and stop a fight from breaking out that would possibly end with casualties among the Wingmaidens. And his friends. With a gut wrenching idea, he flashed the fakest smile he ever made. "Oh? I wasn't standing in your way. I was telling you that you're wasting your time. My associates already captured Atali."

The man's smirk instantly disappeared. As did the others near him.

Atali, and the Wingmaidens that were hidden, stared at him in confusion. Astrid and Heather had the same reaction.

"You think I'm alone? My friends also ride dragons. They took Atali away. I'm only cleaning up."

"Liar!" The man barked.

"Oh yeah? I guess I could be…but think about it. What better way to hunt someone that flies, than to ride a dragon?" Gesturing to the bolas laid at the man's feet, he teased. "I guess that would do the trick. But you gotta admit that my method is a lot more efficient, yeah?"

The man simply stared at him with bulging eyes. "You're still lying! You were only here to protect Atali!"

"I was?"

The men all gaped in horror as Matt drew a crumpled looking paper, flashed it to them, and then pocketed it again. It was obvious it was a bounty. Though in truth, it was Heather's, but at the distance he was at, and the shortness of time it was shown, it was enough to try and fool the Hunters.

Matt flashed a wry smile. "Apologies. Of all the fake sincerity I can muster, I am sorry that I beat you to the bounty. My friends are taking her away as we speak. The Wingmaidens are pursuing after a decoy party, and I'm here looting the place. You know, for extra spoils."

"I'll…I'll kill you!" The man growled with an icy tone.

"Wasatch?"

Wasatch let lightning snap off of him, creating a crackling in the air that made the men back off slightly.

"It's nothing personal. Just business." Matt teased. "However, I have to ask you one question, if you're willing at least."

"You think I'm going to answer a question? For you?!" The man screamed.

Sighing, Matt shook his head. "Look, I could have killed you minutes ago and I wouldn't have lost a second of sleep over it. I just wanted to talk to you. Admittedly, I was gloating a little bit, but I stopped you for a reason."

"Oh? And why should I even bother with you?"

"Because you don't really have a choice? I don't know. I guess if you want to die so bad, I'll help you out with that."

The man simply growled with a darkening expression. Turning to one man, he whispered something to him.

"I just want to know if you knew who placed the bounty. My friends and I are a little hesitant with the secrecy."

Then, with an odd turn of events, the man smiled at Matt. "Fair enough. I guess I could tell you. For a price."

Going with the charade, Matt rolled his eyes. Though his goggles covered it up. "Fine. What is it?"

"Your life?"

Freezing, Matt saw a man step from behind the leader, with a bow fully drawn. In the split second he saw it, he felt a force crash into him, throwing him to the side and onto the ground.

"Matt!"

"Wingmaidens! Attack them now!"

Matt tried to look up, but his body was weak. Whatever hit him, it completely zapped his strength and energy. He could hear fighting taking place, with several roars from dragons, but he still couldn't get his body to react to his wishes.

"Reeeeggghhh!" Wasatch screeched.

The noise, the confusion, the fact he was struggling to move, it all made him feel helpless. Finally rolling over to his knees, he looked up to see Heather standing next to him.

"Have to showboat everything, don't you?"

Felling himself picked up, he looked up to see several Wingmaidens, Astrid and Stormfly, Windshear, and even Fishlegs atop of Meatlug fighting against the shocked and over whelmed bounty hunters.

"W-what happened? I feel drained…" He whispered, trying to focus on what was happening.

"Wasatch shocked you to get you out of the way."

Shaking himself awake, he started to get more coherent. "Urgh, great. Come on! Let's help them out!"

"Not you! You sit down!"

Before he could protest, Heather kicked him behind the knees and let him drop. "Gah! What? Why'd you do that?"

"Stay!" She shouted, drawing her axe and charging into the fray.

Trying to sit back up, he was able to see her leap on a fallen tree and jump off it, positioning herself behind two men that were teaming up on a Wingmaiden. Bringing her axe down the back of one of them, she then slashed her axe in an upwards, diagonal direction, sinking her one of her axe's blades into the leg of the second and dropping them both.

"Urgh, come on!" He growled to himself, rolling back onto his knees. Being a lot more awake and aware, he felt something burn a little on his arm. He swore he could smell some smoke as well. Ignoring it, he stumbled to his feet and picked up his hatchet that he dropped. "Alright, playtime's over." He grunted to himself.

Heather at this point, was fighting alongside Windshear, who was biting at a few bounty hunters armed with spears and thwarting the angry Razorwhip away from them.

"Gah! Look out Windshear!" Heather shouted, feeling an arrow whiff by her. Seeing one of the men try to flank her dragon, she ran up on Windshear's back and intercepted him. She stopped his movement by slashing her axe at him and forcing him to jump back. Twirling her axe, she simply stood at the ready to receive him.

"Gah! Flea!" The man barked, upset that she halted him. Wielding a hammer and a shield, he simply charged her with the shield raised, in an attempt to ram her.

Gritting her teeth, she leaped to the side and somersaulted away from him. Rolling to her feet, she saw him already turned on her and advancing quickly. Seeing the hammer come down at her, she swung her axe as hard as she could, redirecting the strike and parrying the attack. She then quickly raised the other blade of her double axe to stop the shield that was flying down towards her, sinking the blade into the center of it.

"Ergh, I'll make you scream!" The man roared as he raised his hammer for another strike.

Narrowing her eyes as she prepared to somersault away again, she was shocked to see wings spread out from behind him, and then suddenly be sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Are you alright?"

Heather smiled as Atali landed in front of her. "I'm fine. Thank you!"

Smiling, Atali raised her spear and returned her attention to the battle. Heather continued to fight alongside Windshear, who was still trying to fight the spear wielding bounty hunters.

Astrid was busy with one herself, when Stormfly simply plowed into the man and removed him from the fight.

"Ah, thanks, girl." She huffed, smiling as her dragon turned to make sure she was alright.

Suddenly, the battle instantly stopped for a moment when a frenzied and angry shriek ripped through the air. If Heather and Astrid hadn't recognized it, their blood probably would have frozen due to the pitch and intensity of it. Wasatch was hovering in the middle of the battle, with two arrows sticking out of his chest. Unstopped by them, he was letting lightning radiate off of him, and was kicking up a dust storm with his powerful strokes of his wings. In his claws, was the leader of the hunters and was about to rip into him for trying to kill his Rider.

"Wasatch! Drop 'im!"

Everyone turned to see Matt limping towards the battle, with a scowl and anger that rivaled his own dragon's. With hatchet in hand, he pointed it at the hunters. "Lay down your weapons, or we will finish you! I don't care what happens, I'll make sure of it!"

"Don't listen to him!" The leader shouted, struggling to break from Wasatch's talons. "Fight! Kill! Get Atali! Agh!"

Wasatch dropped the man, and then planted himself over him to keep him pinned. Growling, he bared his teeth at anyone that thought they could help their leader.

"Don't you get it? You're not going anywhere!" Matt roared, feeling a hate and anger from the bounty hunter's resistance. Gesturing to the sky, he shouted. "We sank your ships already! And we have a Night Fury!"

The men gasped, hearing the signature scream and sound of an approaching Night Fury. Whirling around, ignoring the Wingmaidens and the Dragon Riders, they watched as the legendary, midnight black dragon burst through the tree foliage, landing on the side of them. A Zippleback also landed next to it, grinning mischievously at the remaining men.

"So, you're the bounty hunters?" The rider of the Night Fury spoke up, stepping off of his dragon. The Night Fury growled at the men, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes. Inside his mouth, was a purple glow that was getting brighter and brighter.

Matt simply stepped on Wasatch and pulled down his goggles. His eyes had a look that that pierced the men's hearts. "You decide what happens to you. In Three. Two. On-"

"We give! We give up!"

All in unison, the men threw down their weapons and raised their hands high, as if to show the world they had given up.

Matt visibly relaxed, knowing the fight was over. Wincing due to the newly acquired burn on his arm, thanks to Wasatch pushing him out of the way, he stepped down and glared at the leader.

"Brynal, take six others and escort these men to the prisons. We'll deal with them later." Atali ordered, seeing them finally surrender.

"Yes, Atali." The Wingmaiden replied. "You three! Circle the men and watch them from behind. The rest of you, help me escort them!"

As the Wingmaidens corralled the men, Matt stopped them from grabbing the leader who was still pinned by Wasatch. "I need to talk to him. I'll bring him to your prisons after."

Nodding, the Wingmaiden left to help the others.

"I'm not talking…" The man growled.

"Then you're dying. I'm not letting you go for trying to kill me." He growled, wincing as he went to take his hooded tunic off.

Heather ran to him to help, only to groan as she saw why he was taking it off in the first place. A solid black mark was planted on his left bicep. All around it was bruised and purple.

Gasping, Atali walked up to him. "You're injured."

"Again." He huffed, rotating his arm to try and get used to the stiffness and burning sensation. Then with a forced smile, joked. "Can't say it's the first time I've been shocked by a Skrill. Tends to happen if you live with two of 'em."

"What happened? How did you get burned?" Hiccup asked, walking up to Matt.

"Wasatch knocked me over to save me. This punk tried to shoot me with an arrow while we were talking." He snapped, glaring at the man.

"And I'd do it again, if I was able- Agh!"

Astrid instantly batted the man in the bed with the handle of her axe. "I'd stay quiet. At least until you're told to talk." She growled at him.

"What are you wanting to know from him?" Heather asked, grabbing Matt's arm and inspecting the burn.

"How he knew where Wingmaiden Island was, how he knew how to counter her and their Razorwhips, and who the hell placed the bounty on her." Matt growled, flinching as she gently touched the burn. "Grr! Easy!"

The man scoffed at the questions. "Fair. I'll answer them. First one, it was instinct. Second, it's in the name. Wingmaiden. Third, you don't know the person."

"But you know someone?" Atali quickly pressed, seeing that he did know the source of her bounty.

The man simply smirked at her, knowing they weren't going to get anything out of them.

"You better start talking!" Astrid roared, batting him again with the handle of her axe.

Hiccup quickly stopped her. "I have a better idea. Twins?"

"Uh, yeah, Hiccup?"

Ignoring the quizzical stares from everyone, Hiccup smiled at them as they were still sitting on their dragon and looking bored. "Would you two like to take this man for a ride? Show him a few tricks. Like your Twin Tornado?"

The man's face instantly went somber. He had no idea what to expect flying a dragon.

"Do we want to?! Of course! Let's include the Dynamic Duo Whirly Grind! Created entirely to rip the skin off your face! It's majestic!"

"Oh ho! Yes! Now you're talking, bro!"

"Wait. N-now hold on- Agh!"

"Come on, pal! Let's show you how to have fun!" Ruffnut shouted as Barf and Belch grabbed the man by the arm launched into the air. "Wooooh! Yeah!"

Everyone watched as they disappeared, with the man screaming in panic and shock.

"If he hadn't tried to kill me, I'd feel bad. Almost." Matt grunted, observing his arm.

"Heh, I'm surprised you hadn't tried to kill him already." Astrid teased. "Nice to see you reign your anger in a little."

Letting a shallow smile grow, he looked at her. "I've calmed down a little bit."

"Come on. Let's get this wrapped up. I don't know why you're arm bruised so badly. It was lightning that hit you." Heather replied, guiding Matt to walk up the path.

"It felt like a sledge hammer hit me. So that's probably why." He grunted. Turning to Wasatch, who was sniffing his arm, he smiled as he placed his hand on the Skrill's head. "Better than what Teton did to me. I couldn't move my arm forever! I had to have it in a sling!"

"Friends, thank you." Atali interrupted. "You helping us and trying to find who put the bounty on me is appreciated. I wish we could do more to repay you."

"Not to worry, Atali. We're glad we were here when they showed up!" Hiccup replied, walking alongside Astrid.

"Come, we'll take care of that injury, Matthew- Matt Haddock." She stuttered, still trying to remember to call him by his preferred name.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile. "And honestly, it's not that bad. It'll heal in no time."

"Come on, we better get ready to hear whatever that man tells us." Hiccup observed, looking up and seeing the twins spiral into what looked like to be an out of control spin, while the man was screaming in a panic. "Don't think he'll want to go through that again."

Laughing, everyone continued up the path, glad that everything was back to normal for the moment.

* * *

Ukiah slowly saw Dragon's Edge come into view. Letting a small smile grow, he quickly went through the few memories he had of the place. Technically, his first home since his banishment from Berk. Thanks to Heather and Matt defending him and wanting to help him.

Shaking his head, he looked to his right to see Arrow gliding alongside of him and Lasher. He had never been here before, and was looking around earnestly at the new sights.

"Feel's different, doesn't it?" He whispered to Lasher. "It's been a home, but…it doesn't feel like home. Not any more at least."

Lasher let out a quiet growl, understanding what he was saying.

"Never thought Thariin would be the place I'd consider home. Guess it's a good thing though."

As they slowly approached the Edge, he frowned as he noticed all the buildings were closed and shut. Even the clubhouse.

"Great…this isn't what I was wanting to find." He huffed quietly to himself.

Landing Lasher at the Hanger, he slowly dismounted and made his way to the doors to open them up. As he did so, he shook his head in frustration. Empty. No one was here. Even their saddles were gone, which meant they were on a trip to who knew where.

"Hiccup…you gotta slow down a little…" He muttered to himself. There was nothing he could do except wait for them to return. He only hoped that nothing bad would happen before he could warn and help Hiccup.

Feeling something press against his leg, he turned to see Arrow squeezing past him to see what he was looking at. "Come on, friend. Let's see if they left anything to eat at the clubhouse."

Arrow roared happily, spinning in a circle at the sound of eating something. Even Lasher sounded relieved at the thought. That and finally being able to rest from their hard journey from Thariin.

As the three made their way to the clubhouse, he continued to gaze around the series of huts and walkways. He did miss it. He missed his friends. But he was happy with where he was. Which was something he forgot about. If anything, visiting the Edge was reinforcing his decision to stay as the chief.

Opening the door, he saw that it was quite abandoned, as he expected. Seeing logs already stacked in the fire place, he walked to the back to where the storage pantry was. "Arrow, light that fire. Lasher, take a rest. You deserve it."

The two dragons complied, with Arrow standing up on his hind legs and leaning himself on the counter top of the central fire place. Smiling, he blew glowing embers of sand on the logs and simply watched them until an orange flame started to grow.

"Thank you, Arrow." Ukiah called out, passing by a map that was hung up. "What's this?" Observing it, he noticed one island circled in charcoal. Wingmaiden Island. "Heh, so that's where you're at." He whispered. Honestly, they were probably on their way back. Or close to being back at least. The best chance he had to finally find Hiccup, was to wait for him.

Hearing his stomach growl, he then returned to his destination of the pantry, hoping there was something left. "Hmm…" He whispered, observing his selection of meals. Honestly, he was thinking he'd enjoy going hunting or fishing for his meal, if he wasn't already hungry. It's been awhile since he's been able to do so, and it was his way to relax and vent out the pressures of being a chief. And being a Crevite. Deciding that's what he'd rather do, he then called out to Arrow. "What do ya' say, friend? Wanna go get some fish down by the bay? Let Lasher sleep for a moment?"

Arrow almost yipped like a dog and ran out the door, being excited to go swimming. It was a regular exercise for him, to learn how to get his own food and to help Ukiah when he was too busy or chasing after something else.

"Stay here, friend. We'll be back." Ukiah huffed, seeing Lasher finally lay down and close his eyes. Grabbing his crossbow off his saddle, he rested it on his shoulder as he lazily walked out. Expecting to see Arrow flying towards the bay, he was surprised to see him frozen and glaring at Hiccup's hut. He looked on edge, and frankly, dangerous. His narrowed eyes reminded him of the Arrow before he was killed by Zekir.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" He whispered, crouching down low next to Arrow to try and see what he was seeing. He was no fool. He learned to depend on a dragon's instincts. If something was bugging him, then there was definitely something wrong.

Glancing at Ukiah, Arrow then began to briskly walk towards Hiccup's hut, still acting on edge and growling threateningly.

Readying his crossbow, Ukiah followed. His thought of food and fishing was well out of his mind. Something was wrong, and Arrow knew what it was.

The closer they got to his hut, Ukiah finally heard what put Arrow on edge. Something was shifting inside!

"Easy, Arrow, wait here." He whispered. His heart instantly started to slow, and his senses and feelings sharpened. He could feel himself grow cold, a feeling he experienced too often right before he was about to get into a fight. That itself was a sign that something was going to go down. Whoever or whatever was inside, they shouldn't be there. As he silently approached the door like a ghost, he then very clearly heard something shuffling around and going through drawers and containers.

Using his crossbow, he pushed the door open and saw a person whirling around and staring at him. Hiccup's room a mess, and was torn apart! Ignoring the damage done to the room, he continued to aim his crossbow at the stranger. He didn't even say anything. He simply kept his weapon trained on the person's heart as he studied the individual. Wearing a cloth mask and hood to conceal his identity, the man's eyes were dark. And threatening. He was even reaching for his axe strapped to his back.

"…don't…" Ukiah whispered hoarsely with a voice that would have sent chills up anyone's spine. "You're not supposed to be in here…you're not supposed be here entirely...behave, or I will kill you."

The stranger simply chuckled. "…I don't think that's going to happen…" His voice was soft and almost…soothing. But it was clearly full of venom. "Let me pass, and I won't put you in a world of hurt. Cripple." With Speed Stinger reflexes, he drew his axe in a way that even Ukiah hadn't seen. It was ready to be used!

Ukiah didn't even flinch, even with the insult. Holding the crossbow steady with his single arm, he gently shook his head. His voice grew colder than a northern, winter wind. "…put it down, or lose your life for it…"

The stranger simply shook his head. With his other hand, he latched shut a simple pouch, making Ukiah know exactly what to shoot. Whatever was in there, he couldn't let the man have it.

"Well? What are you going to do?" The man teased.

Ukiah didn't say anything. He simply prepared himself mentally. When the world finally went still for him, he shifted his crossbow just a hair and fired!

The man leaped to the right, but played right into Ukiah's plan. The bolt sliced right through the pouch's strap, cutting it free!

"No!" He shouted, turning around to pick it up.

Ukiah was already in the air, having dropped his crossbow. Drawing his sword, he brought it down in the same motion before even landing.

The man barely reacted as he stopped Ukiah's blade, letting out a loud ringing sound as metal crashed into metal.

"…you're going to die…" Ukiah whispered, his voice and temper was unchanging, even with the fight breaking out.

The stranger's eyes simply narrowed. Pushing against Ukiah, he then shifted to the side to let Ukiah fall over. Ukiah was already prepared for that, and didn't even falter with the attempt. He was pushing with his single arm, not his body. Stepping back, he simply readied his blade like a snake ready to strike.

The stranger stared at him with a mixture of hate and wonder. It was clear it was the first time he fought someone like Ukiah.

Arrow then leaped into the fight! Baring his teeth, he spewed a layer of burning sand at the man threatening his friend.

The man leaped back, unable to stand where the sand lay and had scattered.

Ukiah then thrust his sword forwards, trying to catch the man in the side. A skilled swipe with the axe parried the blade away from him, but Ukiah couldn't be exposed as he simply stepped back. Placing himself next to his dragon, Ukiah simply stared the man down with an icy stare.

"You're not one of the Riders…" The man growled, frustrated that Ukiah wasn't opening himself up like a usual swordsman. His fighting style was simple and efficient. "Who are you?"

For the first time since he found the stranger, Ukiah let the faintest smirk grow. "…Death's Herald…" And with that, Ukiah let himself loose. Rushing the stranger, he swung his sword while feinting to the other side! The man struck at the sword, pushing it a way and launching himself to the door. Ukiah was already on him, and was swinging his sword in an upward direction. The stranger simply blocked it with the handle of his axe, all while swinging his leg and kicking Arrow in the head, who was trying to go for his legs.

Yelping, Arrow backed off, trying to shake off the stunning blow to the head.

"Arrow!" Ukiah cried.

Arrow simply roared in pain, angry that he was stunned.

His face drew back as Ukiah faced the stranger. That was the last straw. "…that was your final mistake…" He whispered with a tone that sounded like it came from the grave.

The man gasped, seeing what looked like a demon grow in front of him. Ukiah's strained eyes then turned black as midnight. The strength pushing against his axe handle almost doubled!

Ukiah roared a battle cry that echoed in Hiccup's hut as he pushed his entire weight against the man, forcing him to run backwards! Running with him, he jumped up and head-butted the stranger in the nose.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards onto the balcony.

Ukiah didn't stop! His cold anger was fueling him to the point he was past feeling. Slashing his sword, he feinted, juked, and leaped this way and that, all while swinging his sword at the man.

The stranger was barely keeping up, only able to block one strike before being forced to block the next hit! And then the inevitable happened. The sword dug into the stranger's leg and slashed him clear across!

"Agggh!" He cried out, dropping to his knee. One the edge of the platform, the only thing below him was the bay.

"…now you die…" Ukiah whispered with an unremorseful tone while lifting his sword up.

"Rrggh…" The stranger growled, holding his cut leg with his free hand. "Who are you? Are you a dragon in that body?"

Ukiah didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced to his right.

The stranger also looked, just in time to see a Triple Stryke barreling towards him!

"Reaaggghh!"

Lasher did a front flip mid-flight, lashing all three tails at the stranger.

Instead of taking them, he simply rolled over the edge of the platform, falling down below.

Ukiah watched as Lasher landed right were the man was, to which he ran to the edge to look down and find where he crashed into the water below.

Nothing. Not even a splash.

Shocked, angry, and slowly calming down, Ukiah closed his eyes and shook his head. Whoever the man was, he was gone. And at the very least, injured and hurting. Sheathing his sword, he stroked Lasher's head. "Thanks, friend. Let's check on Arrow…"

He didn't have to move to far before seeing Arrow walk out of Hiccup's room. Growling, it was clear the Sand Wraith wasn't happy with what happened to him.

"You alright, Arrow?" He asked quietly, kneeling down to check where he was hit.

Growling, Arrow simply blew some hot sand to vent his anger.

"Good. Change in plans. We're leaving now. We're going to Wingmaiden Island." Ukiah whispered, walking into the Hiccup's hut. Going straight for the pouch he shot off, he picked it up and fumbled with his one hand to open it. As he finally did so, he wondered what he was holding. A black tube, almost like a spy glass sat in his hand. It was decorated to look like a Night Fury, and honestly wasn't that big of an object.

Holding it up, he simply stared at it. "And what are you supposed to be?" He whispered, terrified that this was the reason why Hiccup was endanger.

* * *

 _ **There you go! Sorry again for the random uploads and infrequent updates. I'm trying to be better.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And in case people missed it, I updated chapter 6 to include a scene with Matt and Heather. Something that I was going to open up this chapter with but it ended up being too long and belonged more in the previous chapter. So go ahead and check that out! Until later, have a good one!**_

 _ **-Dustnblood**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Trust Issues**

* * *

"I promise that's all I know!"

The leader of the bounty hunters wasn't too rigid with the asked questions after the twins took him for a ride. They even made up a new trick while he was with them. Called the Vortex of Death, it was a trick that involved spinning, a waterfall, and flying up it. Something that even Matt didn't want to try. Not that he ever wanted to do any of their tricks to begin with.

"So a masked figure approached you, gave you the bounty and the location of Wingmaiden Island, and you got the men needed to invade them." Hiccup summed up.

"That's it! Everything that happened is what you just said!" He cried out, nervously glancing between Hiccup, Atali, and the grinning twins. "He only told me he needed Atali for something. He didn't tell me why or what for!"

"You can't tell us what the person looks like? Even a description of what he was wearing?" Matt asked, sitting on a crate while Heather and Minden were applying a burn ointment to where Wasatch hit him in the arm.

Having dealt with Razorwhips for generations, the Wingmaidens had more than enough remedies for burns. Be it lightning or fire.

The man shook his head. "No! I promise I'm telling the truth!"

"I still think your withholding information from us." Atali observed, scowling at the leader as she folded her arms. "Perhaps Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston would like to take you for another ride."

"No! Please!" He wailed, seeing the twins perk up at the subject. "He wore a blue cloak! His mask was made out of the same material! I did notice a scar on his left eye, but that was it! His voice was soft! If that helps!"

Atali and Hiccup looked at each other, satisfied that they got everything they needed to know.

"Take him with the others. We'll decide their fate later." Atali ordered.

Two Wingmaidens grabbed the man by his arms and marched him to the prisons, leaving the Riders and the few Wingmaidens as her guards.

Matt simply watched the man be escorted out. The description of the one issuing the bounty…it sounded familiar, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. Seeing Hiccup furrow his eyebrows, he asked. "Thinking it sounded familiar?"

Hiccup slowly nodded, walking to him. "I don't know why, but yeah. You to?"

Heather also threw in her thoughts. "I know I've seen someone like that…I just can't remember when. Or why."

"I'm sure it'll come to us sooner or later…" Matt huffed as he returned his attention back to Minden, who was carefully cleaning up the ointment off his arm so that she could reapply a new coat.

Atali then walked up next to Hiccup, watching Matt get treated as well. "Hmmm, I'm sorry you were hurt on my account, Matt Haddock. But thanks to you, we were able to get an idea of who is after me."

"It's no issue, Atali." He replied, shaking his head to return to the present. With a wry smile, he looked at her in the eyes. "I'm still under the impression that yours and Heather's bounties are related. So I was seeing if he knew anything that would shed some light on that."

Atali nodded in agreement, to which she turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock, I want you to know that whoever you're at war with, we're now involved as well. That, I promise you."

"Thank you, Atali! I appreciate that." He replied with a smile.

"I don't!"

Everyone turned to see Snotlout glaring at the group. Pointing at Atali, he growled. "They had me locked up for an entire night, and then you guys forgot about me when we were under attack! I don't appreciate their help at all! Or you guys!"

"The feeling's mutual." Matt muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should use that as a learning moment." Astrid huffed, walking by him and batting him in the helmet. "Think about it. Why were you locked up?"

"Because they didn't-"

"Snotlout." Matt interrupted. "Think for a second before you whine and complain. You're still on their island. They can fly to chase you. And they've shown they don't like being offended. Think real careful before you start complaining again."

Scowling at him, he simply walked away to find Hookfang while muttering under his breath.

"How are you feeling, Matt?" Hiccup asked, changing the subject and looking at him with concern.

"Fine. I'll be able to ride out as soon as they're done." He replied, wincing as the ointment was being gently rubbed on.

"This is the last one we'll apply." Minden explained with a smile. "I'll wrap it before you go."

Heather quickly shook her head as she reached for the bandages. "Oh, it's alright. I'll do it." Then with a smirk, added. "Had lots of practice with him."

Minden frowned as Heather began to get ready to wrap Matt's arm, which Matt saw. Letting a wry smile grow, he simply shook his head at the conflict between the two. He knew he had to do something as to not promote Minden thinking he and Heather weren't a couple.

Hiccup, who had been thinking about the bounty hunter's information, then turned to Atali. "Hey, Atali?"

"Hmm?"

"We have some more friends that help dragons as well. Mala and her people over at Caldera Cay…they're called the Defenders of the Wing."

"Oh? Seems you have a few other friends."

"And enemies." Matt huffed sarcastically.

"What if we all meet up and set up a possible meeting, we can all unite against those that want to fight against us. Be it Dragon Hunters, bounty hunters, anything."

Atali's eyes brightened at the idea. "I agree, Hiccup. That's a wonderful idea!"

Heather also thought it was a good idea. "I can send for Dagur to meet as well. He's looking for opportunities to expand relations outside of Berk and Outcast Island."

"Who is Dagur?" Atali asked with an interested look.

"My brother. And Chief of the Berserkers."

Atali nodded with a cheerful smile. "Then I would like to meet him. The more friends we get to know, the stronger we will be. We might be able to prevent men like Viggo from coming back to our waters and hunting dragons."

"We'll go talk to Mala and see what she has to say. When we get a set time, we'll let you know!"

"I would be honored to be part of it." She replied with a slight bow. "Anything we can do to help, you can count on us."

"There. All done." Heather announced, tying the bandage off.

Standing up, Matt smiled as he flexed his arm. "Huh, doesn't hurt that bad actually. That stuff was incredible. Thank you, Minden."

"It was my pleasure." She replied with a smile, grateful for Matt's compliment.

"Oh? And I did nothing?" Heather huffed, scowling at him.

Not saying anything, he simply leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "How's that for a compliment?"

"Mmmm…I've had better." She teased, trying to fight the smile on her face.

Minden looked a little crushed, to which she quickly shook her head and began to pack the materials and ointments away.

"Well, wanna see if we can leave without any catches?" He asked Hiccup. "I mean, we better leave now if we're going to Caldera Cay first. We won't get there until dusk."

"You're right. We do have a long ride ahead of us. Are you up to it, Matt?"

"Hiccup, I had my hand burned last time I went on an overnight flight. Remember? When we were helping Mala find their Great Protector? I'll be fine."

"Thanks again, Atali. We'll stay in contact and let you know whe-." Hiccup began to say.

"Atali!"

Everyone turned to see another Wingmaiden dive out of the air, pulling up just feet from the platform they were all on.

"Nadia? What is it?"

"Another Dragon Rider! He's being escorted by two other Wingmaidens. I came here as soon as I could!"

Rolling his eyes, Matt whispered to Heather. "So much for having a normal day. We'll never leave at this point."

Pressing her finger to her lips, she simply signaled him to listen to what was happening.

"Oh? Is this a friend of yours?" Atali asked Hiccup.

"What was he riding?" He asked Nadia.

"A purple and tan dragon. With three tails. Another dragon was following close by."

Hiccup looked confused. "Three tails?"

"Not a friend then?" Atali asked with some worry.

"It's Ukiah!" Astrid cried out, finally recalling the three tails. "It's him and Lasher!"

"What's he doing here?" Matt asked, looking up to try and find him.

"Is this Ukiah a friend? Or an enemy?"

"He's a friend! He's just from a faraway place!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I don't know why he came here, or how he found us!"

"He's also the chief over his land." Astrid added.

Matt then walked up to Hiccup and grabbed his shoulder. "Hiccup, if he flew all the way over here, and then tracked us down to here…"

"Something's wrong. I know." He replied with a little hesitancy in his voice. "I don't know what that could be though. I hope he's alright."

Heather then shouted while pointing up. "There he is!"

Sure enough, the Triple Stryke and Sand Wraith came into view. Ukiah could be seen with his cloak and hood, and instantly left the two Wingmaidens escorting him the moment he saw Hiccup.

"Halt!" They shouted, trying to stop him.

He simply ignored them. Diving down, he pulled up and let Lasher magically land right in front of the Riders and Atali.

"Ukiah? What are you doing here? Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Not now, Hiccup." He growled as he slid off his saddle. Pulling down his hood, he marched up to him.

The two Wingmaidens that were escorting him, then landed in front of him and used their spears to stop him.

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled, grabbing one of the spears and moving it out of the way.

"Stand down, he's a friend of Hiccup's." Atali ordered, giving him a free pass.

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. "Ukiah, what's going on?"

"I was looking for you!" He growled. "I came all this way to make sure you're safe."

Smiling, Hiccup gestured to everyone. "I'm fine, Ukiah. I'm surrounded by friends and I'm-"

Grabbing him, Ukiah pulled him away from Atali and everyone else. "Hiccup, I had a dream. A vision. About you."

Everyone froze, save the Wingmaidens. Anyone who knew Ukiah, knew what a dream could mean.

"I saw you get killed. By one you called a friend."

Hiccup's face paled slightly at the news.

"I don't know who, or why, but you called them a friend moments before they stabbed you in the heart. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."

"W-what?" He stuttered, trying to wrap his head around the information.

"And, when I was Dragon's Edge for a moment, I got in a fight. Someone was looting your room."

"What?!" All the Riders cried out.

"They were looking for this. What is this thing?" He asked, ignoring everyone and fumbling to pull out the object.

Hiccup gasped as Ukiah placed his Dragon Eye in his hands. "This? They were looking for this?!"

Ukiah nodded, still looking resolute and almost angry.

"This is a Dragon Eye…" Hiccup whispered. "Shine dragon fire through it, it'll project an image and writings about dragons. Usually things like habitats, strengths, weaknesses."

"The person is still alive. He escaped before I could finish him." He interrupted. "And that means that you're still in danger because of that thing."

"I shall have some Wingmaidens escort you home." Atali announced as she stepped forward.

"No. I'll escort him." Ukiah growled, placing himself between her and Hiccup. "I can't trust anyone."

"Even me?" Matt asked with a hint of animosity.

Ukiah sighed at the challenge. "Now is not the time to talk about this, Matt."

"No, now is an excellent time to talk about this." Astrid growled. "Ukiah, we haven't seen you for close to a year now. And now you just show up and tell us this…warning that Hiccup's in danger? You can't just do that without some explanation!"

Ukiah glared at Astrid, but quickly backed down. She was the only one that could control him due to their…past. Even Lydia didn't have that power over him. Shaking his head, he looked over at Hiccup, who seemed more concerned for him, rather than himself. "Got something to eat? For me and my dragons? We've been flying nonstop for the last day and a half."

Atali then spoke up. "If you all follow me, we can take care of you and your dragons. And if I'm able, I'd like to show you that I'm trustworthy."

"We'll see." He whispered, finally undoing his cloak.

The Wingmaiden's let out a gasp, while Matt, Heather, and most of the Riders looked away. His missing arm was still hard for them to look at, mainly since it was a reminder that Ukiah lost more than just his arm. It was when he lost the first Arrow.

"Come on, talk to us while we walk." Hiccup replied, taking Ukiah's cloak and resting one hand on his shoulder to walk with him. "Regardless of reason, it's good to see you, Ukiah."

Finally breathing and slightly relaxing, Ukiah nodded in agreement. "Likewise, Hiccup. I'm glad to see you're still well. All of you actually. How have things been?"

"Boring until a week ago." Matt replied, limping with the group. "Found out Heather has a bounty on her."

Ukiah whirled around and looked at her with concern.

"One almost had me too." She admitted. "That's why we're here. Atali has a similar bounty on her as well. We're both wanted alive. And we all think they're made by the same person."

"And your friends helped fight with us, after we were invaded by some bounty hunters earlier this morning." Atali added. "I aim to repay them for their kindness and willingness."

Ukiah simply stared at her, taking in the information. He wanted to trust Atali, but that wasn't going to happen until he knew for sure. But, even then, he was going to have to still reach out to her to stay on her good side.

Astrid then added to the conversation. "Worst yet, we still don't know where Darien or Zekir are, but we know they've been active."

"I don't want to talk about him. Not yet." Ukiah whispered with a hardening face. Letting out a sigh, he reached out and gently grabbed Atali's arm.

Stopping, she turned and eyed him curiously, with the other Wingmaidens gripping their spears and being ready to protect her.

"First off, let me apologize. I just came back from a fight where one of my dragons was hit. Little Arrow, the Sand Wraith. I've been…upset about that since. That, and I know Hiccup's in danger, and I was terrified to see him surrounded by people I didn't know."

Atali smiled at the apology. "I understand…uh, what should I call you by? Ukiah?"

Bowing slightly, he answered. "Chief Ukiah. Of Thariin. But you can just call me Ukiah. I never can get used to the title."

"Very well, Chief Ukiah. And I do respect your desire to protect Hiccup. He seems to mean a lot to you."

"They all do. They saved me more times than I can count." Looking at Astrid, he added. "Even saved me from myself…"

"I can only imagine what you went through, seeing that you're missing an arm."

Ukiah simply nodded, not wanting to elaborate on what happened to him.

"Do you mind hearing me out? To try and explain why I can be trusted?"

"I'll listen, but I can't guarantee I'll trust you with Hiccup's safety yet."

"They came to us first. We had every right, and ability to end all your friends. We had reason to fear them, as I have a bounty on my head. A large one at that. I also had the chance to capture them when they slept here, or poison them when we fed them."

"Telling me what you didn't do doesn't prove you can be trusted. Hiccup and Matt have experienced betrayal from those that they thought were friendly to them before."

Holding out her hand, he stopped him from continuing. "I'm not saying that it makes me trustworthy. What I'm saying is give me a chance to prove that we are not your enemies. I even told them after all they've done for us, that I wish I could repay them. But I can't right now. Will you allow me to do that? When the moment arrives?"

Seeing she wasn't begging him to trust her, but that she wanted to prove herself, he slowly nodded in agreement. "When the moment arrives, I will. Until then, I'm sorry. I have to err on the side of caution."

Atali nodded in gratitude and acknowledgement, knowing he was being gracious with his decision. "Then follow me. We'll let you and your dragons rest and recover."

"And I would like to talk with you, in regards to setting up some kind of relations between my people and yours." Ukiah added. "I may be Hiccup's friend, and I'll give up everything to keep him safe. But until then, I'm still a chief."

Atali smiled at Ukiah's passion and fire. Maybe not the best leader, or skilled diplomat, but he was trying to do what was best.

"Rrraggh! That doesn't change the fact that someone we trust, is possibly going to try and kill Hiccup." Astrid shouted in frustration. "What do we do with that? Now we have to watch our backs on not two hidden enemies, but now our friends too?!"

"Two enemies?" Ukiah repeated, asking her to explain.

Gesturing to Heather, she angrily replied. "Darien and Zekir didn't put the bounty on Heather! It's someone else! So we have two people that are fighting us, and then you came to tell us that we can't trust people we know?!"

"Seems like I have a lot to catch up on." He whispered quietly with furrowed eyebrows.

"You have no idea." Matt grunted. "Come on, I'll fill you in with what's going on with Heather. Then we'll start piecing this puzzle together.

* * *

"Grr…come on…" Darien growled.

Staring at her contraption set on her desk, she flopped down into her chair and stared at it. It was semi-circle tray, with groves set in it for the Dragon Eye lenses to sit in. Essentially, it was half a dragon eye.

The Terrible Terror locked in a small cage growled in fear as if it messed up.

"What was that thing made out of? How did it get to shine all the lenses' information?" She continued to mutter to herself.

A soft growl sounded next to her, making her close her eyes and smile.

"Banshee…was wondering where you wandered off too."

Banshee cooed as he placed his head under her hand, causing her to stroke it tenderly.

"Come on. Break time. I need to get something to eat." She yawned, standing up and stretching. "Better check on Zekir too."

As she and Banshee walked down the stairs and towards where Zekir and his King were, she could see several cages being unloaded from the few ships moored in her underground fortress. All loaded up with captured Singetails.

"Wonder what Krogan needs with them. Or what he wants from them…" She muttered, shaking her head in wonder.

As the two made their way to the secluded area, she was surprised to see Zekir sitting against King's cage. Sharpening his long sword, he didn't notice her, nor seemed to care about the dragon sleeping on the other side of the bars he was using as a back rest.

"That's progress." She announced, walking up to him.

"It's something." He admitted, turning to look at King.

At that moment, King opened one eye and glared at him. Letting out an annoyed growl, he then returned to trying to sleep.

"What made him calm down?"

"I was sparring with some of the new recruits. Teaching them how to swing a sword." He began to say, sheathing his longsword as he stood up. "Turns out, he was interested in fighting. He was watching me fight with what looked like earnest."

"Oh?"

Shaking his head, Zekir turned to King. "Your recruits need some work. I swear they never picked up a sword before.

"Which is why I have them spar with you."

"Yes, and it was only a challenge when I took five of them to combat me. When that happened, King was anxiously clawing and biting the bars. After I dealt with the recruits, he almost looked…like he was approving me."

"Dragons have different styles. Different personalities. It wouldn't surprise me if he was seeing how strong you were. He does come from a pack that had an alpha. Or maybe he just likes to fight. Like you."

"Maybe. And I guess it'll take some time to prove to him that I'm strong enough to lead villages and armies." He whispered. "But we're making good ground. Huh, King?"

King didn't even open his eyes as he snorted at the comment.

"Hungry?" She asked changing the subject and was still wanting to get something to eat.

"A little. I might grab something and come back here."

"Banshee and I will stay with you. Gives me a longer break from that stupid Dragon Eye thing."

"How is it-?

"Don't. Stop. I don't want to talk about it." She huffed with a frustrated tone. "I don't understand how hard it can be to get a light to shine through glass lenses. It's as if the Dragon Eye was magically built for that single purpose."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." She replied while rolling her eyes. "But I was meaning that it's like fairies made it and the lenses. Nothing else works!"

"Calm down, Darien. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Besides, Krogan said he'd find a way to get Hiccup to do it for us."

"I know…but I still would like to know how it works."

"I can make Hiccup tell you how…" He replied with evil grin as he reached for one of his two swords strapped to his back.

"Might have to. Come on. I'm starve-"

"Darien! Krogan's arrived!"

"Oh for the love of…" She moaned, slapping her forehead.

Laughing, Zekir guided her to where Krogan would moor. "Come on, let's get Hiccup from him."

As they approached the docks, they were concerned that they could only see Krogan on his little ship. No one else.

"Krogan, what's going on?" Darien asked aloud.

Glaring at her, he pulled himself up with his boat's mast. Cradling his leg, he growled. "We don't have to worry about getting Hiccup to build us a Dragon Eye…he's already made one."

"What?!"

"Gah! Someone help me moor!"

Two Hunters instantly roped the boat, pulling it in. Both Zekir and Darien saw his leg hastily wrapped in cloths and whatever he could find. Using one of the Hunters to lean against, he slowly pulled himself onto the dock.

"I'm assuming that the reason you don't have Hiccup or his Dragon Eye is because of that." Zekir replied, gesturing to Krogan's leg. "The Riders get the jump on you?"

"Not due to the Riders. Someone else!"

"I'm getting sick of hearing about a third or fourth party that we don't know or know nothing about." Darien huffed. "Who was it?"

"I don't know…but he wouldn't slow down when he attacked me. His form was refined, and he had an inner fury that seemed to make him null to everything except fighting."

"Take care of him." Darien ordered.

The two Hunters then shouldered Krogan, helping him walk.

"So where were you intercepted?"

"I was at Dragon's Edge. I had the Dragon Eye, but the idiot cut my pouch off. I couldn't grab it without exposing myself. To him and his dragons."

"You said he wasn't a Rider!" Darien snapped.

"None of the Riders we know. I never saw him before. But I won't be pushed around by him so easily next time. I know what to expect."

"How skilled was he?" Zekir quizzed, knowing that Krogan wasn't a push over.

"For a one armed cripple, he rivaled my own. I don't want to think what he could do with two…"

Zekir froze, gaping at Krogan. Even Darien let out a small gasp.

Stopping, Krogan looked at Zekir with a raised eyebrow. "…do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Did he have black hair? Did he use a crossbow at all?"

Krogan slowly nodded. "Black hair that was braided on one side. And that's how he cut my pouch, he used a crossbow to shoot it off."

Gritting his teeth, Zekir asked the question that would either confirm or destroy his suspicion. "…was it his left arm that was missing?"

Krogan simply nodded, now genuinely interested in how Zekir knew his attacker.

"But how?! You said you destroyed him!" Darien shouted.

"I thought it would destroy his soul. I thought he'd be a broken man after I killed his pet dragon. And took his arm." Zekir growled. "But I guess it's his fuel. His passion now…"

"You. You created that dragon of a man?" Krogan asked with a soft voice.

"I didn't create. I destroyed him. At least some time ago…" Zekir growled. "He killed my father. So I took his dragon. And his arm. I wanted him to feel the helplessness of losing something he cared about, and then some more!"

"You killed his dragon…" Krogan whispered, thinking about his fight he got away from. "I kicked one of his dragons, and it seemed to turn him into a monster. His face changed, and his fury felt like it doubled."

"But…what does it mean? Why would he be here?!" Darien interrupted, looking at Zekir with concern.

"It means I have a fight in the near future. And I need to prepare for it." Zekir whispered coldly. "He came for me. And I aim to receive him with all my strength. I won't spare him this time. I'll kill him and let him lay in his own blood."

"But-"

"Darien, take care of Krogan. I need to start preparing myself." He growled, walking past her and back to King's cage. Shouting out loud, he cried out. "All new recruits! Get your blades and meet me. We're doubling your practice and you're all fighting me four at a time! Move now!"

Watching the newer members of her army scramble to grab their weapons, she watched him march away.

"…hmm…" Krogan whispered, eyeing her. "Worried about him?"

Shaking her head, she quickly collected herself. "I'm worried he'll make a bone headed mistake."

"…tell me…" He replied with his soothing voice. "Who is this…man that Zekir fought and maimed?"

Looking at him with fire in her eyes, she whispered. "His name is Ukiah. One of Hiccup's friends. Come on, let's get you fixed up. I got the damn Singetails you wanted, so I guess I better show them to you." With that, she stormed off, leaving Krogan and the Hunters hobbling behind.

"…of course, and thank you…" He whispered with a slight grin and soft eyes.

* * *

"So. The person that tried to steal the Dragon Eye, is the same person who placed the bounty on Atali." Hiccup connected.

After hearing Ukiah's fight with a hooded and masked stranger, it was pretty apparent that they were the same person.

Matt then nodded in agreement. "Which means that Heather's bounty is related to Atali's."

"How do you know that?" Fishlegs asked, eyeing Matt with suspicion.

"Well, whoever our mystery stalker is, he knows Hiccup. And if he knows Hiccup, he knows about all of us as well. You, Snotlout, the twins, me, Astrid. So it's not too far to think he knows about Heather. And she has something he wants. Or wants her for something."

"Seems that we may have a full-scale war before too long." Atali replied, looking concerned at the news. "Whoever is orchestrating these events, means they probably have more plans regarding the future of the Archipelago."

Ukiah, who had been eating while the discussion was taking place, wiped his mouth as he looked up. "I'm here until we figure out what's going on. And take care of it. Thariin can't support an army right now, so you only get me and Lydia."

"Lydia's here?" Astrid replied, shocked at the news.

Nodding to answer her, he turned his attention to Arrow, who was sniffing one of the Wingmaiden's Razorwhips. "She's at Berk. She's going to talk to Alvin and Dagur. Expanding our relations with them."

"Don't have to do much for us." Heather teased. "I'll make sure we have good relations with you guys."

"Ah-hem." Matt coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's stay focused here for a minute longer. Hiccup's a target because of the Dragon Eye. Heather and Atali are targets because of their bounty. But let's look at the bigger picture. Why? Why do they have a bounty?"

"Because we're leaders? Part of a tribe's ruling family or leadership position?" Heather suggested.

"But does Mala have a bounty too?" Matt challenged.

Hiccup perked up. "I don't know. She hasn't sent us anything regarding that…"

"We didn't see anything on her when we found Atali's bounty." Fishlegs chimed in.

"Let's go check up with her. See how she and her people are doing." Hiccup announced, only to be stopped by Ukiah.

"I got a better idea." He replied as he stood up and lightly kicked Arrow away from the Razorwhip baby, since he was nipping at its tail. "I think it'd be best we split up. That way, if we're attacked, ambushed, or anything else; be it by a friend or foe, we don't have you and Heather together.

"But what about safety in numbers?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, Ukiah has a point. At least with us leaving here." Astrid spoke up, also standing up. "Until we get a game plan and an idea with what we're dealing with, it might be best to split up."

Hiccup slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing with them.

Seeing he was a little down, she smiled as she wrapped an arm around him. "Come on, Hiccup. Me, you, Ukiah, and Snotlout can go back to the Edge. Matt, Heather, the twins, and Fishlegs can go to Mala to check up on them."

"And we'll be back at the Edge right after." Matt added with a smile.

Letting out a long sigh, he again nodded. "Fine. Seems my mind has been made up already. We'll leave right now. And then all of us will meet up at the Edge tomorrow."

"Travel safely, Hiccup Haddock." Atali replied, smiling as the Riders started to leave for the third time that day. "Please let us know if we can help in anyway."

"Likewise, Atali. Thank you for your hospitality." He replied back with his own smile.

Ukiah waited for the Riders to leave, to which he turned to Atali. "I still can't trust you. Not with Hiccup's safety and defense. But I do thank you for the kindness you showed them and me."

Atali smiled at him, which she replied with. "I understand the difference 'can't' and 'don't'. If you don't trust me, that's a choice you already made. If you can't trust me, that's something that's yet to be proven or earned."

"You are a wise leader. I might have to pull a page from your book." He muttered, feeling a little awkward about not trusting her.

"I can tell you're still uneasy with your position. But I will tell you a secret. You're doing the right thing for the right reasons when you feel unqualified or even unsure of your decisions."

Ukiah let the faintest smile grow. "Thank you. I'll be sure to show you that I tend to put my blade and actions where my words are. Thariin will be an ally to you."

"And Wingmaiden Island will be an ally to you as well." She replied, bowing her head slightly to him.

Returning the bow with his own, he then turned to follow the others out, with Arrow jogging alongside.

"Well, it's been an eventful couple days, hasn't it?" Minden replied, looking at Atali with a smirk.

"It has. And we got a couple of friends out of it too." She replied with a satisfied smile. "Come, Minden. We still need to tend to the newborn Razorwhips."

* * *

 _ **There you go! Hope it was a good read! Trying to speed up my process of writing, reviewing, and posting. So hopefully more to come in the near future. BTW, HTTYD 3 looks like it's going to be super interesting.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Quiet Confessions**

* * *

The flight was silent. Which had never changed since they left Wingmaiden Island. There was a lot to think about. Not only was Ukiah back with the group, he brought the news that they couldn't trust anyone they considered to be a friend. At least, trust them like they used to. Thankfully, Dragon's Edge was coming up, and they were only minutes away from being home.

Hiccup shook his head in frustration and worry. He didn't think he'd be the center of attention, at least, now that Viggo and Ryker were gone. But here he was. A prime target and already had an action made against him. Which Ukiah thankfully stopped.

Shaking his head, he pulled out the Dragon Eye he was building. Staring at it, he simply contemplated what he should do, and what he needed to finish the Dragon Eye.

"So, does it work?" Ukiah asked, coasting Lasher next to Toothless.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. Not yet. I got the lens to sit in it correctly, even to where I can twist the dials on it; but I need some gems that can filter the light through. It's supposed to help reveal what the lenses have etched in them. Otherwise, it's just shining a light through a glass piece."

"What kind of gems do you need?"

Hiccup let out a depressed sigh. "It's quite a list. We still need a turquoise, sunstone, amethyst, ruby, topaz, and a sapphire."

"That's all?" Ukiah jested, letting a wry smile grow on his face. "Sheesh, might have to go back to Thariin just to see what we got in our treasury."

"I might take you up on that." He replied with a tired smile.

"Might make you anyways. Until we get this…'friend' of yours found out." Ukiah replied with a frown.

Frowning, Hiccup turned his attention. "I don't want to live in a closet, Ukiah. I still have things I need to do. Things I want to do."

"And I'm going to let you. I'm just going to weary of who you're with."

"So you're not going to let us have alone time?"

The two looked up to see Stormfly cut in-between Lasher and Toothless. Arrow simply rolled around Stormfly, growling happily at her.

"Ukiah, I know you want to protect Hiccup. Trust me on that. I'm probably more passionate about it than you are." Astrid continued to say. "But even I had to learn to let go a little bit. Even when I knew he would be in danger."

Ukiah shook his head and sighed. "I know, Astrid. I really do. I just…after what I've done to Hiccup. To…you. I feel like-"

"You owe us?"

"I'm not killing myself anymore. At least, not like before. But I still need to show you that I've changed. I'm no longer the Crevite I was. I still get that feeling. That cold, numb anger…but I don't want anything to do with my past. Nothing. I haven't even used my warpaint since I left Jessika."

"You don't have to prove anything to us. But you do need to ease up a little." She replied. "In order for us to fight whoever is targeting us, we need to have friends to watch our backs."

"And I'm not ignoring your warning!" Hiccup chimed in. "We're going to talk about what you saw in your dream. Maybe I can figure out some of the mystery."

"Maybe you can." He whispered, nodding in agreement.

"Come on. You can help me clean up my hut. We'll talk there." Hiccup continued to say as he started to turn Toothless towards his hut.

"I'll make dinner!" Astrid called out. "I'm sure we're all starving!"

Both Ukiah and Hiccup silently gagged, and Snotlout simply pulled a faced as if he was about to throw up.

"Uh…thanks…Astrid…" Hiccup called out with a forced smile.

Smiling, she banked Stormfly to the clubhouse, excited to make something for everyone.

"I have some dried meat we can snack on." Ukiah said aloud as he went to Hiccup's hut. "So we won't starve."

"Thanks." Hiccup groaned, still not looking forward to Astrid's meal.

As the two landed at his hut, Hiccup opened up the main doors to let Toothless and Lasher in. As he did so, he frowned as he saw his place all torn up and wrecked. Papers, tools, even his Dragon Fly suit was thrown on the floor.

"Well, guess he could have gotten away with the Dragon Eye." He muttered, kneeling down and picking up some of the debris.

Ukiah instantly began to help him, starting with some papers. As he tried to organize them with his one arm, he noticed what the top paper was. A blueprint. Of a knife.

"Hiccup…what is this?" He asked, flipping it over to show him.

"Oh that?" He replied, only needing to look at it for a split second. "That's going to be Matt's knife. He traded his that he had from his old home for a map we needed. Felt bad for him, so I wanted to make him a new one."

"Huh. It's neat. But why does it need Nightmare gel?"

"Reasons." Hiccup replied with a small smile.

Shaking his head, Ukiah continued to help pick up the mess.

"Hey, Ukiah?"

Looking up, he saw Hiccup's furrow his eyebrows.

"Do you think I'm really in danger?"

Sighing, Ukiah nodded. "I do. But I don't know who it was that was after you, or when they'll strike."

Nodding, Hiccup paused for a second.

"Thinking of who it might be?"

"Maybe. But he's not a friend." He whispered. "Last year…when you were gone at your home island, Matt and I were tagged with a bounty."

"Astrid told me about it." Ukiah recalled.

"We were caught by a man that wore a cloak and hood. And I just barely recalled that." He whispered with a frown. "That's why the description was so familiar to me. I couldn't figure out why every time someone would talk about this guy, I'd feel like I knew what they were saying."

"You think this is the guy that's trying to get you?"

"Maybe…but it sort of explains the bounty on Heather. And Atali. I just can't figure out why they're wanted. I have the Dragon Eye, and there's no bounty on me. He just came straight here and wrecked my place."

"Did you get your bounty hunter's name?" Ukiah pressed, seeing a possible clue to the mystery.

"No. He never said his name." He answered while shaking his head.

"Hey, it's something. Maybe you'll recall more as we go."

Hiccup only nodded. Picking up one of Toothless' tails, he then asked. "Mind if you tell me what you saw? You know…when I was killed in your dream? While it's just us two?"

Ukiah nodded, setting down the pile of papers he gathered. "Sit down, Hiccup. I want you to pay attention. If anything sounds familiar, tell me."

Nodding, Hiccup took a seat on the desk, ready to hear the tale.

Sighing, Ukiah prepared himself to retell the vision and dream he had, of witnessing Hiccup being killed.

* * *

Zekir spun around the barrel set up as an obstacle, moments before it was smashed by a large mace.

"Too slow and predictable!" He shouted at the man who he was sparring with. "I can read you as if you were a map! Shake up your style. Even your attacks. You always strike at me with your mace above you. I can always dodge your swings!"

"Oh, yeh!?" The man roared, getting flustered that he was being taught by someone much younger than him. "How's this then?!"

Zekir watched the man palm a small crate resting nearby, to which he readied his feet to respond. The man's size and strength catapulted it straight for his head. Frowning, Zekir simply slid to the left, letting the crate fly by and smash into King's cage. "Predictable again. You were too slow when you grabbed the crate." He muttered, knowing that the man would go into an uncontrollable rage.

"Raaggghh!" the Hunter roared as he raised the mace above his head.

Zekir simply rushed the man, throwing off the man's timing. With a sparring sword, he thrust it in between the man's legs and tripped him up as he ran by.

"Wooaahh-uphh!"

Not wasting a second, he spun around and planted his knee into the man's back. "There. See? I did something you never saw me do. Now you're face first in the dirt."

"Get off of me!"

Zekir pushed his knee in further, forcing the man to arch back in pain. "Not until you promise to change up your fighting style. Got it?"

"Errghh…" The man growled, having an internal debate.

Scowling, Zekir jabbed his knee down further and with extra force.

"Gah! A'ight! A'ight! I'll do something different!"

"Good. Next!" Zekir roared, standing up and not even helping the man back up.

"Zekir, you've been working them over for days." Darien replied, having watched his fights and instructions while leaning against a support beam. "I think they need a day or two to internalize what you taught them."

Frowning, Zekir looked at all the Hunters looking beat up, bruised, and sore. He had worked them over. Giving into Darien's suggestion, as to not show that he was usurping his power in his position as second-in-command, he nodded as he called out. "Fine. Two-day break. Then meet back here at dawn. The last one here fights me first and alone."

The men slowly walked away, each giving Darien a grateful expression for the short break.

Having conversed with a couple of the passing men, she then walked up to Zekir who was busy putting away the sparring swords and weapons used for their practice.

"Hmm…I wouldn't count on them protecting you anytime soon." He huffed as he slid his sword through one of the mounts.

"That's why I have you." She teased, smirking at him. "Besides, by the time you're done with them, they'll be able to conquer islands."

For the first time since learning Ukiah was hunting him down, he let a faint smile grow on his face. "I think we're still a far cry from that. But they're making progress. Can't say they're not."

"Now, since they're having a break, let's get your training started."

His eyes slightly widening, Zekir turned to King's cage. King was sitting there, eyeing Zekir. Not warily, but curiously. The dragon looked like it had a firm scowl, something Zekir valued when ruling. To be indifferent and to let actions speak instead of hallow promises and fancy words.

"Think I'll ever get to him?" He asked, letting Darien stand next to him.

"That's entirely up to you. You've known that from the beginning."

Letting out a sigh, Zekir was about to step up to the cage when he heard several footsteps walking towards them. Both he and Darien turned to see Krogan and several different looking men marching towards them. They had sleeveless dragon hide shirts, as well as war tattoos along their arms and some their faces. Most had a half-face mask, only allowing their narrowed eyes to be visible. They all had a similar vibe and expression Krogan had, though his a lot softer than rigid.

"Krogan. Who are these men?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My men. My flyers."

"Flyers?"

"Yes. Flyers. They're going to be the ones riding the Singetails you captured for me." He replied with a resolute tone.

"Easier said than done." She replied with a frown. "I only have time to teach Zekir. And even then, we're not progressing very fast."

"No, Darien, you won't be teaching them how to ride. I will be."

Both Darien and Zekir recoiled back in shock.

"Do you even know how to ride a dragon?" Zekir growled.

"I know how to make them submit." He replied. "And then riding them will be easy. I don't play around with them like you or the Riders do. I don't waste time trying to get on their good side. Dragons only have two purposes in this life. To submit, or die."

Darien frowned at the subject. Though she was a Hunter, she knew that Banshee was loyal to her because she was his friend. Not his master. "You'll run the risk of having them betray you." She tried to warn.

"Not if I don't give them the option to." He quickly cut in, stopping her from continuing her lecture. "I simply wanted you to see the men I'll be using to ride. We'll be busy at where you've been keeping our Singetails."

"If one gets out, we're not catching it for you." She growled, not liking being talked down to.

Looking at Zekir, Krogan let a sly smirk grow on his face. "We'll see who gets into the air first, Black Heart. I'd wager that beast will take your head before letting you climb on his back."

King, who was scowling at Krogan, then let a long, warning growl. His teeth bared, he simply stood on all fours and looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Careful, Krogan." Zekir growled. "King may not like me, but I doubt he likes me less than you."

Krogan simply chuckled as he spun around to walk away. "I'd like to see him try to best me. And let's make this a race. I'll bet a chest of gold I'll have my men all flying before you can even get on the back of your 'King'."

Watching Krogan and the Flyers leave, Zekir reached and gripped the pummel of his broadsword. "It's going to take everything for me to not kill him."

"Even I'm starting to get annoyed." Darien admitted. "The moment I meet his friend, I'll make my ultimate decision if we keep trying to work with them. And they're not exactly on my good side."

Letting a breath of air to vent his frustration and anger that he was bottling up inside. Unable to successfully calm himself down, he let out a war cry that echoed in the caves and underground fortress. Spinning around as he drew the broadsword with both hands, he brought the blade down and over the lock of King's cage.

Ping!

Darien gasped as she watched the lock break at the force striking it. "What are you doing?!"

Zekir simply ignored her. Driving the sword in-between the cage and the door, he pushed against it and burst the door open, letting it violently swing open.

Even King was caught off guard with the action, as he simply stood there on all fours with a surprised expression.

"Get out of here, Darien." Zekir growled, dropping the broad sword. "This is between me and King."

"Banshee!" She called out knowing she was going to need him if anything went wrong. Jogging away, she knew Zekir was acting on his emotions. It was the do or die moment for him. She just hoped it wasn't going to be the die part of his gamble.

Drawing his longsword, Zekir also tossed it next to his broadsword. "Come on. You want to see strength? You want to see me angry?" He growled, seeing King slowly step out of the cage. "If there's anything of me that you like, or that you don't like; now is the time to show me!"

Staring at the two swords laid out, King slowly stepped out of the cage. Eyeing Zekir carefully, he sniffed the weapons. Then in a flash, he let out a vicious snarl and launched at Zekir.

"Zekir!" Darien screamed.

"Gah!"

King rammed his head right into Zekir's chest, acting as a powerful battering ram.

Zekir was launched backwards and tumbled over, using his agility to spring back to his feet. To his shock, King simply glared at him, slowly circling around him as if studying him.

Though he wasn't sure why King wasn't attacking him after stunning him, Zekir let his rage out. Between learning Ukiah was after him, Krogan's teasing, the general frustration that he couldn't take Matt when he had him, and now he was being played with by a dragon. Rushing King, he side stepped a snap from the Shadow Wing's mouth, getting a clear shot at his head. Leaping forwards, he tackled King and plowed him over onto his side. Gritting his teeth, he continued to pin King down to the ground.

By this time, several Hunters and even Krogan had arrived. Hearing the shouting and Darien calling for Banshee, they were all shocked to see Zekir pinning King.

"Get your arrows ready!" One Hunter shouted, nocking an arrow and aiming at King.

"No! Hold your arrows!" Darien roared.

Staring at Darien, the Hunters slowly nodded in obedience.

Zekir didn't even hear them. Or notice the crowd. Staring right into King's eye, his face darkened as his anger and frustration continued to surge through him.

Whap!

King slapped his tail across Zekir's face, knocking him off. Feeling Zekir finally release him, King rolled to his feet and snarled at him. However, he kept on circling him. Not capitalizing on Zekir being stunned.

Shaking his head, Zekir glared at King who continued to walk around him. "Come on! Show me what you got!" He roared.

Responding to the challenge, King fired a blast at his feet, knocking him off his feet and onto his back! Zekir tried to roll with the inertia to get back on his feet. Between the heat, rocks, and debris from the blast, he barely realized that King was already on top of him and pinning him down.

"Gah!" He roared, feeling King bite into his shoulder. Ready to feel it get torn off, he was shocked to feel that the bite was more of a nibble. He was simply resting his teeth on his arm!

King continued to hold Zekir down, growling and glaring at him. Fighting Zekir's attempts to get free, he finally leaped off of him and continued to circle him in a studious manner.

Grunting as he rolled to his feet, Zekir glared at his foe. He wasn't trying to kill him. He was…sparring with him.

"Zekir?" Darien called out, shocked to see that King didn't hurt him any more than he could have.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "This is my moment."

Realizing he was caught up in the moment, she shouted to her men. "Get out of here. All of you!"

Slowly, unsure of what they were seeing, the men obeyed the order. Even Krogan slowly stepped away, still eyeing the spectacle.

"I expect a chest of gold…" She growled as he walked by.

Glaring at her, Krogan simply walked away with a few of his future Flyers.

Zekir walked over to one of the many shields littered around the sparring pit, all while eyeing King with suspicion and wonder. Did he just appeal to the Shadow Wing? Was this what he had to do?

King then growled angrily, now approaching the Black Heart. Then, with lightning like reflexes, leaped at him.

Zekir was ready. He was a dragon killer before he became a master swordsman. He knew how to counter and predict the beasts. Regardless of what they were.

Swinging his shield, he also sidestepped the charge. The shield made contact with the side of King's head, knocking him away. But King also learned with Zekir. Using his tail, he swept it under Zekir's feet, tripping him up as he sidestepped away.

"Gah!" He grunted, falling onto his side. The blow he delivered to King's head did stun the dragon though, as he was laying on the ground opposite from himself. "Come on!" He roared, rolling to his feet. "That all you got?"

King roared angrily at the challenge. Leaping to his feet, he turned and faced his foe.

Darien watched the two square off again, this time relaxing. They were bonding. In their own way. As it should be.

Hearing a soft, confused growl, she smiled as she looked down to see Banshee standing next to her. The Flightmare stared at the fight with confusion, unsure of what to think of the spectacle.

"Hmm…reminds me of when we first met. Remember, Bansh?" She whispered, kneeling down and stroking his head. "You wanted to rip me apart at first."

Cooing at the stroking, Banshee simply rubbed against her, leaving a light blue hue on her clothes.

"This is like that. I guess they have to prove to each other that they're strong enough to trust each other." She whispered, watching Zekir jam a spear shaft in between King's mouth to try leverage him off his feet.

Banshee growled as if understanding what she was saying. Laying down, he watched the fight to ensure Darien wouldn't be caught in it.

Sitting down cross-legged, Darien smiled as King broke the spear shaft and head-butted Zekir away from him. "Now, let's make sure these two don't kill each other. Mind helping me with that, bud?"

Again, Banshee let out a small growl.

The two watched the fight continue, with Zekir mounting on the back of King and trying to grapple and hold onto King as he thrashed around to get him off. The thought hit Darien with a profound laugh. "We train dragons so strangely." She muttered, eyeing her missing finger in recollection of her experience.

* * *

"Huh…huff…errggg…" Zekir groaned, resting on his knees and glaring at King with almost a hateful expression.

King himself was standing on all fours, though visibly breathing hard and also glaring at Zekir with a look to kill.

"Had enough yet, dragon?" Zekir groaned, slowly standing up and using a broken spear to lean against. "I…I can…do this…all day…" He breathed out, struggling to make the sentence complete.

"Errggghhh…" King grunted, almost reluctantly getting ready for another fight though his body position was slouched and not ready to receive a charge.

Zekir shook his head ever so slightly. Even if King didn't react fast enough, he knew he had no energy to actually pin the dragon down again. Looking at his left arm, he was three red slashes across his bicep. King left him that when he had used a dagger to push him off of him. A fair trade.

As the two stared at each other, they both felt they were at an impasse. At least, more than when they've been fighting each other.

Breathing hard, Zekir turned to see Darien for help. Seeing her and Banshee still sitting there and watching them, he didn't get even an expression. She made no face. No hint of what to do. She just sat there with a stone expression while stroking Banshee's head.

Seeing Banshee eye him, he slowly and reluctantly got an idea. Closing his eyes, he dropped the broken spear.

King then also straitened up, as well as he could.

Slowly, while holding his slashed arm, Zekir made his way to King. Oddly, King didn't do anything. He simply eyed the approaching foe with a solemn expression.

"Good fight." He huffed, stopping just feet away from the Shadow Wing. "Been a long time since someone, especially a dragon, made me hurt."

King simply eyed Zekir with no expression.

Unsure of what to do, he simply stood there and waited for the dragon to do something.

After what felt like minutes of staring at each other, King slowly inched towards Zekir. Almost hesitating against the idea, the dragon leaned his head close to where he slashed Zekir and sniffed his hand that was holding it.

Unsure if he was meaning anything else, he slowly withdrew his hand to uncover the wound and tried to reach for King.

Growling, King forced Zekir to stop. Slowly, he inched closer to the injured arm and slowly tried to help stop the bleeding by resting his own head against the cuts.

"Is…that your way of saying you trust me?" Zekir whispered as he let the dragon try to doctor him up.

King, as if in response, growled. Not menacingly, not warily; but warmly. As if inviting him to be friends.

"He wanted to see if you trusted him." Darien called out.

The two turned to see her and Banshee stand up.

"I think he wanted to trust you, but he had make sure you trusted him." She continued to say. "What better way than to let him try and help you after what he did to you."

Not saying anything, Zekir gently rested his other hand on the back of the Shadow Wing.

Nothing happened.

Zekir's face slowly grew into a smile. Not even his tired and worn out expression could hide the sheer delight that he finally earned King's trust.

Darien stopped just a bit away from the two with a growing, sinister smile. "Now, your real lessons begin."

"Good…" Zekir whispered with a tired voice. Watching King look up at him with a resolved expression, he quietly added. "King and I are ready to learn."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay and update. Life's been crazy. Between working full time, summer classes, sisters getting married, and family reunions; it can be safely said that I'm looking forward to my last two semesters of full-time school. I actually had more time then!**

 **Anyways, hope it was enjoyable!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Plans put to Action**

* * *

"Ah, Darien."

Sighing, Darien turned to see Krogan and a few of his flyers walk up the stairs to her loft. "Krogan?"

Zekir, who was kneeling down and bonding with King then stood up and glared at Krogan. Even King was up on his feet, readying himself for anything.

"My men have trained their Singetails. We're ready to fly."

"Oh? Well have fun. It'll be different than how Zekir and I ride our dragons. Now, unless you have some actual news for me, I'm busy right now."

Banshee also growled, eyeing their visitors warily; as well as adding some validity to Darien's claim that she was busy.

Krogan let a soft chuckle out. "That's not why I came here. My partner is here."

Straightening up, Darien eyed him warily.

"He's ready to talk to you."

Letting out a long sigh, she walked over and took a seat at her desk. "Send him up then."

Smiling, Krogan dismissed his Flyer and simply leaned against one of her bookshelves.

Zekir himself stood himself next to Darien, drawing his longsword and resting the tip on the floor. Standing like a knight, he pulled up his hood and simply waited for the mystery guest.

"…remember to read him…" Darien whispered. "If you have any questions or concerns, make them heard."

Not saying anything, Zekir only shallowly nodded.

As the three waited, a soft pair of footsteps sounded off. Almost light and timid, Darien raised an eyebrow as she finally saw the mystery conspirator.

Trader Johann.

She knew Trader Johann. How was this the master mind behind the hunt for the King of Dragons? He could barely sail on his own! Let alone devise a grand scheme such as this! Unable to hold her thoughts in, she clenched her eyes shut and started to laugh out loud. Zekir, and even Krogan was caught off guard by her behavior, shocked to see her lose her composure so quickly.

"Hehehehe, are you kidding me? You? You're the co-conspirator?" She laughed, having to take a second look at Johann.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Johann's otherwise timid and nervous face switched as if someone pulled a lever. Scowling at her with the darkest expression she's ever seen, he flung his arm out as if he were pointing at her.

She didn't know what he was doing until she felt something nick her cheek. Shocked, she instantly placed her hand on the stinging feeling. She could feel a thin cut and a small trickle of blood. How did he do that?!

"Darien!" Zekir roared, stunned at what he just witnessed.

Looking behind her, she saw a knife sticking out of the wall behind her.

"I can assure you, Darien, I am not the person I portrayed myself to be to you, Viggo, Ryker, Stoick, Matt, or Hiccup." He replied with a strangely out of character, authoritative tone. "And let me correct you on one thing. I am not a co-conspirator. I am thee conspirator!"

"But…you're a trader. An ally to Hiccup and Berk!" She barked, ticked off that he had cut her. Even Banshee was growling angrily at Johann. It was everything for Zekir to not throw himself at Johann, which ironically, King was stopping him from doing.

"Hmm, you're no different than the Riders then. Stating the obvious, being shocked at seeing the truth." He muttered, sounding bored with the conversation already.

Seeing that he was nothing like the Johann she knew, she quietly settled down. Staring at him in awe and wonder, she simply studied him while resting her hand on Zekir's arm to calm him down as well. She had to do something to get her reputation back as the clever mind and new back bone of the Hunters. Gesturing to a seat across from her desk, she then began to greet him as the cutthroat mastermind he claimed to be. "Hmmm, well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked to see you as…well, as you are now. How long have you been acting as a trader?"

"Too long. And now, I can finally break free from the sham." He huffed as he took the seat offered by her.

Sitting back in her chair in an almost too casual way, she simply eyed him with curiosity. "Why now?"

"Because you forced me to." He growled angrily. "You wouldn't have been cooperative if I didn't show myself to you. And the Hunters now have a capable leader. One that understands that everything is just business."

"I'm not sorry for making you tell me who you are." She replied with a nonchalant tone. Her old, musing way of toying with others was coming back, making even Zekir calm down a lot more. "And if you wanted a leader with a business mindset, you should have talked to Viggo. At least when he was still alive."

"You think I didn't try to talk to him before?" Johann growled.

"No, I do think you did. Probably being the reason why he told me he would never hunt the legend of the King of Dragons." She quickly rebutted. He didn't know it yet, but Johann played right into her hands that she could exploit. "He never mentioned as to you, obviously, but he told me the dangers and work it would take to find the dumb beast. You tell me, Johann; tell me, who you think acts only on business, why I should continue to help and assist you find this dragon?"

Johann's face grew dark. "Because of the money and fame."

"Oh, don't give me that crap. If it were all about money and recognition, I'd never have bothered to stop hunting dragons and sell to the islands I have as frequent customers." She quickly snapped. "I'm not stupid. I know what costs come with hunting something you don't know anything about. It cost Viggo and Ryker their lives! All I know about this King of Dragons, is that the Grimborns didn't want to bother with it. Tell me why it would be worth my time to hunt a dragon that Viggo didn't want to hunt. The same Viggo we knew who would never turn away a pretty penny?"

Johann glared at Darien with a look to kill, making Zekir silently relish in satisfaction. Darien knew exactly how to pull peoples strings. And it was a wonder to watch her work. He wished he had her as his diplomat when he was Chief of Thariin.

Not saying anything for a bit, Johann finally nodded. "You are completely different, and yet, exactly the same as Viggo."

"He taught me everything he knew, which I admit, is a lot of what my character is; but I promise you there's a lot more that you don't know about me." She whispered evilly. Letting a casual smile grow, she then lounged extra casually in her chair, letting her leg hang over the arm of it.

"What would your price be? What price would you require to enlist your services?"

That was what she wanted to hear. With a disappearing smile, she leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. "I want four times the number of ships promised. I want the men to be able operate them all. I want what Viggo had before he became obsessed with destroying the Riders. I want an empire. But. More importantly, I want to know everything you know about this...King of Dragons."

Johann shook his head angrily. "If I had an army and fleet, I wouldn't have needed your help!"

"Oh? Then I guess you'll have to find someone else to help you." She growled angrily, not backing down. "You know my price. You know what it'll take to get me on board with your idea. If you think you have a better chance with others, then go talk to them."

Johann simply glared at her with bulged eyes. Shaking his head angrily, he finally gave in to her demand. "I can't do anything now. But I do promise you I'll give you your payment during or shortly after we accomplish our goals."

"No. You won't." Zekir spoke up, making everyone turn to look at him. "I don't believe you, Johann. You've been living a lie all this time. A lie that caught even Darien off guard. I, and we in general, can't believe any promise you make."

"Who are you boy?!" Johann spat out angrily. "This is between me and Darien. Know your place!"

Darien simply raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "Johann, this 'boy' is Zekir. The former Chief of Thariin."

Zekir smirked at Johann's darkening face with a growing death glare.

Darien then casually added. "I use his counsel and advice with meetings like this. And he's right. I don't trust you or Krogan. I can taste the venom and flattering lies in the air."

Not caring for the death glare, Zekir continued with his observation and demand. "Give us half of our demands, and then we'll agree to help. You need to give us some collateral until we can actually start believing your promises. You'll pay off the rest of the payment during this campaign. Not after. During."

"I'll give you all the riches you need to purchase the men and ships you want…I know of an island you can 'buy' to produce everything thing you need. The people will work for all sorts of money and valuables."

"Good. You'll supply their payment and get us what we want." Darien replied, standing up and cutting off all attempts for another round of negotiating.

"Is that a yes then?" Johann snarled.

"For now it is. You have a week to make good with your promise. I expect a contract with this island and them supplying me with men, equipment, ships, and the assets to maintain and build larger fleets. Now, you need to tell me everything you know about the King of Dragons."

Still scowling at her, Johann stood up as well. "First, I need some specific lenses for the Dragon Eye. You have one of them. I too don't know much about the King of Dragons; but those lenses will unlock everything for us."

Sighing, Darien held up the lenses that Krogan gave her. "Very well. How many do you need then?"

Johann then let an evil smile grow on his face. "Five total. One for each of the classes of dragons. Together, they unlock the puzzle and map of where to find the King of Dragons."

"And where do we find these lenses?"

"Well…we have three already in our possession. Krogan gave you one, I have one," At that, he pulled out his from his pouch to show her. "And then Viggo had one. Which I know you have."

Darien pursed her lips. She was hoping he had no idea about the she had.

"But, I know where we can get the last two. One is in possession of a group called the Wingmaidens, and the other…well, is on Heather's person."

Darien's eyes shone. She finally put the clues together. "You put the bounty on her…"

"And Atali of Wingmaiden Island. I wasn't idle trying to get those lenses."

Shaking her head, Darien then pointed out. "I still don't have a way to see what the lenses have…"

"That is where I come in." Krogan announced, standing up next to Johann. "I'll be retrieving the Dragon Eye from the Riders. My Flyers will be more than able to get it. And even after, we'll be harassing and fighting the Riders to keep them busy from discovering what we're up to."

"And what will we be doing?"

"You will be retrieving one of the two lenses that we know of." Johann answered. "You will go to Wingmaiden Island, and force them to give up their lenses. I don't care how you do it. Krogan will retrieve it from Heather while he harasses the Riders. Since the bounty idea never worked."

"How about we trade…" Zekir growled, cracking his neck as if killing the anxiety of doing something. "I wouldn't mind a shot at the Riders now…"

Darien rested her hand on his arm, calming him. "Very well. We'll go with you to this island that you'll 'buy' out, and then we'll head immediately to Wingmaiden Island."

"Don't worry about the Riders, I'll get you plenty of time. I'll push them off Dragon's Edge and keep them floundering. They won't be able to regroup or retaliate." Krogan whispered evilly.

"Get going then. We have much to do." Johann ordered. "We have dragons to kill, Riders to end, and the King of Dragons to reap."

* * *

"Matt! Heather! You're back!" Hiccup called out, seeing him, Heather, the twins, and Fishlegs land at the Hanger.

"Yup. Back and safe." He called out, slowly dismounting from Wasatch.

"Did Mala say anything about having a bounty on her?"

Matt shook his head with pursed lips. Though silent, he was clear with his answer.

"She didn't even know I had a bounty on me." Heather followed up with. "Whoever is pushing the bounties, they're very exclusive with who they employ."

"We knew that when we couldn't find other bounties on you or Atali." Matt huffed, turning to see a storm thunder off in the distance. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, come on. The clubhouse is warm." Hiccup quickly replied as he guided Heather up the ramp.

Matt simply pulled off a saddlebag from Wasatch before following. "Go on bud. I know what you're thinking."

Wasatch roared happily, spreading his wings and launching himself into the air with a streak of lightning; heading straight for the thunderstorm in the distance.

"How was your trip home?" Heather asked, walking alongside Hiccup.

"Uneventful. Ukiah and Astrid have been doubling down on patrols around the Edge. I've been working on the Dragon Eye. That's pretty much been it."

"How is that coming?"

"Good. I just need the gems to help filter the light. After that, we should be able to use it again."

"I guess that'll be our next adventure. Getting you the gems."

"What do you need again?" Heather asked, looking at Hiccup with concern.

Sighing, he listed the daunting list. "An emerald, sunstone, amethyst, ruby, topaz, and a sapphire. Kind of a long list really…"

Her eyes brightening up, Heather quickly dug into her pouch. "Maybe not as long as you thought!"

Gasping, Hiccup watched her place an emerald into his hand. "Wh-where did you get this?!"

"Johann gave it to me on my birthday. Remember?" She quickly explained. "Come to think of it, I'm sure he'd know where to find the rest of your stones!"

"T-that's brilliant, Heather!" Hiccup cried ecstatically. "Come on! I'll get a plan put together of what we'll do!"

Smiling, Heather let him jog ahead, letting Matt catch up to her. "Well…at least I was able to help a little bit!"

"You're kidding right? When aren't you helpful?" He laughed, slinging his arm over her. "Come on. I'm really hungry."

Smiling, the two walked into the clubhouse to be greeted by Lasher and Arrow. The two dragons growled happily, with Arrow darting in-between them and pushing them apart. Lasher almost purred, resting his head into Matt's chest.

"They missed you guys." Ukiah observed, smiling at the sight. Sitting on a stool and leaning against the wall, the Thariin chieftain was maintaining his crossbow. Being a task with only one arm.

"Well, Heather's loved by most dragons." Matt teased, stroking Lasher's neck. "I swear Wasatch loves her more than me."

"Right. That's a lie. You bought Windshear's love from me." She quickly fired back with rolling eyes.

Ukiah let his face relax, enjoying the fact that he was back with his friends. The only person missing was…well his wife. However, it was nice to have a break from chiefing and ruling.

"Where's Astrid?" Matt asked, finally getting around Lasher and sitting down at the table.

"On patrol. I'm about to relieve her." Ukiah answered, returning his attention to his crossbow.

A little concerned, Matt looked at him with worried eyes. "You…think something might happen?"

Sighing, Ukiah stopped working on his crossbow. Looking at Matt and then Heather, he nodded. "I do. I can't explain it, but I just…feel like something's going to happen. Never mind the dream I had. The fact that Heather has a bounty on her, and that Darien and Zekir are more active now…I know something is going to happen. Just can't say when…"

"Well, we'll be ready for them." Matt whispered, looking at Heather with determination. He wasn't going to let anything more happen to her.

"That being said," Hiccup announced, looking up from a map. "Tomorrow we'll go find Trader Johann. See if he's got these gems. And if he's got an update on Darien and Zekir."

"Sounds like a plan." Matt agreed. Then with some sarcasm, added. "So long as I get something to eat right now!"

Laughing, Heather punched him in the shoulder, making him yelp in pain and glare at her.

With that, the group began to settle in, save Ukiah who went to find Astrid to relieve her. Unaware that other forces were already in action.

* * *

 **I'm back! I put something of an update on my profile if you want to check it out. I want to finish this story withing a month or two at most. I need to finish it. Anyway, those that have followed me in the past, I hope it was a decent chapter. Thanks for the patient support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Divided and Conquered**

* * *

"…wake up!"

Matt stirred a little, staring at the a picture in his dream. He didn't know when he was looking at this picture, or for how long, but he swore he heard it say something.

"…get your dragons…we're under attack!"

More confused than ever, he simply pressed his ear closer to the picture.

Boom!

Matt bolted awake, causing his dream to instantly evaporate! Dust was falling from the rafters above, with what sounded like…roaring?

"Matt? Wh-what's going on?!"

Limping out of bed, he saw Heather walking out of her little room from their loft they shared when they lived on Dragon's Edge. "I don't know! I'm sure the twins are behind thi-Gah!"

Boom!

Another explosion sounded off! This time rocking the floor so much that they both fell on their hands and knees.

"I don't think it's the twins!" Heather cried out, hearing more explosions still ring outside. Honestly, it didn't take much to make him agree with her.

"Rraoooorr!" Wasatch and Windshear both roared from under them.

"Come on!" He shouted, helping her up. Running down the stairs, they were shocked to see flames already burning away at one of the walls!

"Gah!" Heather shouted, feeling the floor shake again! "What is happening?!"

"Let's find out!" He shouted, scrambling to the door. Pushing it open for their dragons, he stood there in complete awe. "N-no…"

Dragons! Dragons everywhere! Firing explosive fireballs at almost everything! And…were those riders on them?! The dragons were ones he never saw before either. They had four wings…and had faces like chameleons! But the sight that put him in awe, was seeing them shoot their explosive fireballs from almost any direction! Their tail, underneath them, it didn't matter! What he did realize, was that they were most definitely under attack!

"Come on Matt!" Heather shouted, climbing on Windshear.

Shaking his head to snap him out of his trance, he quickly ran to Wasatch, who was roaring and rearing to go! "Push 'em away from the huts! That'll help the others get to their dragons!" He thundered, feeling a rush of anger flood through himself.

"Got it!" Came the reply as she and Windshear launched into the air.

Matt finished strapping himself down, feeling the heat from the fires cook the air. "Alright bud! Tear 'em ap-"

Boom!

Another explosion ripped apart the deck they were standing on, showering both dragon and rider in splinters! Wasatch fell on his side, being pushed by the sudden explosion. "Aghk!" Matt roared, having lost his balance completely.

Wasatch instantly went into a wild rage! Screeching his deathly cry, he scrambled to his feet while letting Matt regain his balance. The odd sight though, was after the death screech, almost all the attacking dragons began to look panicked. Like they recognized something.

"Finish them Lasher! Stay close Arrow!"

Matt looked up to see Ukiah and Lasher almost magically appear above one of the attacking dragons. Descending on it, Lasher essentially planted himself on it and struck the rider with his all three of his scorpion like tails! Arrow then emerged from the dark sky, grappling the falling rider and biting him as they fell.

"Help 'em out!" Matt roared, finally sending Wasatch the que to take off.

Screeching, Wasatch launched straight into the air, already drawing lightning from the sky! The sight of the red glowing smoke, the radiating lightning striking the frenzied Skrill, and the thunderclaps rivaling the sound of the explosions, the sight was honestly impressive! And as evidence showed, terrifying to their attackers. Several of the four-winged dragons roared in terror as they turned tail and ran, with their riders trying to bring them back to the fight.

Matt was ready to pick out their first target, just as he heard the familiar scream he loved to hear.

…rrrrrRRREEEEEEE!

A purple blast with pin point accuracy launched one of the foreign riders off their dragon. A black blur then darted above one of the raging fires, revealing the silhouette of Toothless.

"Matt! Don't hit the Singetails!" Hiccup shouted, banking Toothless to fly closer to Matt.

"Wait, Singetails? What are they supposed to be?!"

"Dragons that can shoot fire in any direction! They're only attacking because those flyers are forcing them! Knock off the riders, the dragons will leave! See?!" Sure enough, the two dragons which both he and Ukiah had knocked the riders off, were flying away as fast as they could! Save the ones that began to flee after Wasatch's spectacular scene and death screech.

"Seriously?!" Matt shouted "That's gonna make it harder to chase 'em out of here!"

"Don't hurt them!" Hiccup shouted as he lined himself up at some other Flyers.

"Ragh! Careful with your lightning! Small bolts only!" Matt ordered, instantly hating the handicap placed on them.

Wasatch either didn't care or hear Matt, as he fired his stored-up lightning at the closest Singetail, blasting both dragon and rider apart from each other!

"Wasatch! What did I say?!" He roared angrily.

"Stormfly, spine shot!"

Matt whirled around, seeing Astrid and Stormfly send a flyer off his dragon that was coming behind Matt.

"Stay with me Matt!" She called out, putting Stormfly into a dive. "The twins can't get to Barf and Belch!"

"Got it! Right with ya'!" Matt shouted back, letting Wasatch follow closely. "Thanks for the cover! Who are these guys?!"

"No idea! But it doesn't matter!" She roared back. "Let's just kick them out of here!"

Matt grit his teeth, following her through a pillar of smoke. Seeing the twins surrounded by two of the Singetail dragons and their riders, the two instantly split up and went for the riders sitting atop of them.

"Whoa! Easy buddy!" Ruffnut shouted angrily, getting snapped at by one of the Singetails.

"Hey! Only I can snap at my sister!" Tuffnut shouted, whirling and ignoring the dragon threatening him directly.

No sooner had he said that, both the attacking riders were jerked up into the air as both Stormfly and Wasatch hefted them up with their claws!

"Aaiiiyyeeee!" They both screamed, getting thrown into the bay below.

Wasatch then turned around and screeched a war cry at the two Singetails that almost made Matt's eardrums bleed. The Singetails didn't like it any more than he did, as they instantly bolted from him! Though, again, it wasn't like it was because they knew they were free, but rather that they were terrified of the Skrill.

"Yeah! Now that's what I love about that lightning blazing dragon!" Tuffnut shouted happily.

"Sqqurrawk?"

"Oh. And you too Stormfly!" He quickly followed up with, turning to her with an apologetic expression.

"Hey! Muttonheads! Get to your dragon!" Astrid shouted, glaring at them.

"Oh, you got it, Astrid! This is going to be so much fun!" Ruffnut shouted, grabbing Tuffnut and dragging him to the Hanger.

Astrid shook her head as she looked at Matt, only to look horrified! "Matt! Look out!"

Wasatch whirled around, taking a fireball directly into the chest!

Matt's balance was instantly thrown off! "Gah!" He cried out, flailing his arms as they fell.

The two crashed into the deck below. Matt felt his left foot twist in sudden pain, as well as become unfastened suddenly, making him panic at the thought that his binding was broke. It was a chilling thought, despite the heat from the explosion.

"At least I can put you down…" A familiar voice growled.

Looking up from where he lay, he gasped as he saw the largest Singetail yet! But that wasn't what shocked him, it was its rider! The bounty hunter that took him and Hiccup! Except without his facemask or hood! Just the same outfit!

"I should have killed you when I had you and your brother…" The man growled coldly, glaring at Matt.

"Get away from him!" Astrid shouted angrily. "Spine shot!"

Stormfly flung her tail again, sending a deadly hail of her spikes at the man!

The Singetail roared as it spun around, letting its tail knock away some of the spikes. The ones that didn't get deflected, simply burned away as the tail left a wall of fire.

"You're annoying me…" The man growled, glaring at Astrid. "You and your friends are about to have your wings clipped."

"You sure about that?"

Both Astrid and Matt watched as Ukiah and Lasher flew through a pillar of smoke, barreling right towards the rider.

"You!" The rider roared, pulling on his chain reins to force his dragon to face his new attacker.

"Miss me that much?" Ukiah jeered, rolling around the fire wall the Singetail created to deter the new attackers.

The man instantly forgot about Astrid and Matt as he sent his dragon to chase after Ukiah!

"Matt!" Astrid shouted, landing Stormfly next to Wasatch who was still stunned, but very angry with the cheap shot. Jumping off, she knelt down to try and help him sit up.

"Urgh…I think I twisted my ankle…" He groaned, looking at the binding that was still strapped to his free leg. The explosion seared away the leather strap holding his binding in place, essentially breaking it off. In the process, his foot twisted in it enough to make it throb.

"Come on! We need to get you out of here!"

"Urgh, sure. Unbuckle my other foot. I can't reach it."

Astrid instantly did so, though it took a few tries for to figure out how the snowboard bindings released. "Where's Heather?"

"Don't know! She took off before Wasatch and I could." He grunted in pain, clenching his eyes shut. Yup. His left ankle was for sure twisted. And not to mention he forgot his brace back in his burning hut, which wasn't helping his leg.

"Need to ride with me?" She asked with concern. Helping him stand, she saw him balancing on one foot.

"No. I can sit on him." He grunted, hopping to Wasatch who was now able to stand up. "Wasatch, bud! Come on!"

"Better hurry! There's more of those goons circling around!" Astrid shouted, looking behind them to see another four of the Flyers heading towards them!

"Come on bud! Let's lead them away from the Edge!" He growled as he finally settled himself on Wasatch's neck. "Come on Astrid!"

Leaping onto Stormfly, Astrid then launched her into the air. Matt was right with her, being awkward for him since he, well, never really fought a battle while sitting on Wasatch!

"Come on! We'll take them through the canyons!" She shouted.

Matt was quick to reply, looking behind him and Wasatch at their pursuers. "Right behind you! I'll follow your lead!"

* * *

"Gah! Windshear!"

Windshear shook her head angrily, shaking off the sudden explosion that appeared in front of them. Heather quickly looked behind her. Three of the Flyers were weaving around each other, making it impossible for her and Windshear to try and sling their quills at them. Let alone blast them.

…rrrrrrRRRRREEEEEE!

To her relief, she watched as two small, purple blasts knocked off two of the Flyers, with the familiar black blur of Toothless flying behind the third one, grabbing the last remaining Flyer with his front claws and letting him fall into the ocean below!

"Heather, are you and Windshear alright?" Hiccup called out, coasting next to her with an anxious expression.

"We are now." She breathed out, taking in the moment to rest a little bit.

"Come on! I thought I saw Ukia-"

"There she is! That's the Rider Krogan wants!"

The two turned in horror to see four more Flyers begin to fly at them!

"They don't stop coming!" Heather cried out in anger and exasperation.

Hiccup however, wasn't concerned with how many were invading their home. He heard a name. Krogan. And they just announced they wanted Heather! "With me Heather! Whatever you do, stay close to me!"

"Got it!"

Hiccup knew exactly how to get away, thanks to the notes he and Fishlegs were able to pull away from the Dragon Eye before it was destroyed!

"Go up! Fly high!" He shouted, making sure Heather was still with him.

Heather felt the heat of an explosion to her right, forcing her weave to the left. "Gah! W-what?! We'll be sitting ducks! They'll have perfect shots at us!"

"Trust me!"

"Rrraggh! Come on girl!" Heather cried out as she pulled up on Windshear to follow Toothless!

As expected, the four Flyers instantly followed suit. Splitting up slightly, two flyers lined up with Toothless, while the other two took aim at Heather.

With wide, worried eyes, Heather watched as she was sure she and Windshear would get lit up with a hail of fireballs! But, to her shock, the Singetails started to buck and thrash! Those Flyers that could retain control, were significantly slower than when they first started to chase them!

"Keep going!" Hiccup shouted, not looking behind him and focusing on climbing higher and higher. Windshear roared as she beat her wings harder and harder, keeping up with Toothless. Finally, the two broke through the cloud layer, revealing a full moon shining down on them.

"Hiccup! Wh-what happened to them? Why aren't they chasing us?" Heather asked aloud, taking a moment to breathe and to watch for one of the Flyers to break through the clouds.

"Singetails hate altitude. They're not high flyers." He quickly answered, putting Toothless into a glide.

"That's great! Now we can control the battle a little bit!" She replied with some excitement about the news.

"No…Heather. We need to get you out of here."

Shocked, she instantly started to shout at him. "Leave? Why?! Hiccup, we're just going to abandon the Edge?!"

Looking defeated at the thought, Hiccup nodded. "Yes. There's too many of them. We free one Singetail, and three more Flyers arrive! Besides that…they're after you specifically. Did you not hear them?"

"Forget about me, Hiccup! This is about your home! Our home! Dragon's Edge is as important to me as it is to you!"

"But it's not more important than you!" Hiccup quickly replied angrily, glaring at her. "Matt would never forgive me if I put you in harm's way. Or got you captured! Those guys are the ones that put the bounty on you!"

Saddened that they were beaten, Heather then turned to look at the glowing fires of Dragon's Edge, coming in and out of view of the clouds.

"Come on. We'll regroup at Caldera Cay. The others will have to know the Edge is lost and will retreat too."

"Are you sure Hiccup?" She asked, looking at him with worry. "Should we at least try to find them?"

"We'll have to trust them. Ukiah is smart enough to know when a battle is lost. Matt too. Astrid will make sure everyone is out of there. I'd be shocked if Matt doesn't help her. But for us, we need to make sure you stay safe!"

Not taking her eyes off the fires as they started to fly away, she then had a thought hit her. "What about the Dragon Eye?!"

"Right here."

Turning around, she saw him pull it out of his saddlebag. "I was working on it when we were attacked. Decided to keep it with me. Glad I did."

Sighing, Heather looked down at her saddle. "I'm sorry Hiccup. That we couldn't save your home."

"It's alright Heather. I'd feel worse if you were hurt or captured. That's the truth." He consoled, smiling at her. "Come on. We need to tell Mala what happened so they can prepare in case those Flyers attack them!"

Nodding, she then focused on staying with Hiccup; all while praying to Odin that the others, especially Matt, would get away from the fight.

* * *

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs shouted as two fireballs sailed under him and crash into the forest! "Whoa! That was close Meatlug!"

Meatlug simply growled with wide eyes! There was no way she was going to be able to shake off the two Flyers chasing her and her Rider! Both she and Fishlegs thought flying low through the forest would help shake off the Flyers, but it wasn't working!

Turning around, Fishlegs stared at the two Flyers lining themselves up for another volley of attacks. He had to do something to shake them!

"Hey! Only I get to mess with Fishface!"

To Fishleg's surprise and relief, a stream of fire ripped across the two Singetails! Though the dragons shrugged off the flames, the Flyers simply cried out in pain as they crashed onto the ground, rolling to a stop and putting out any flames that would have lingered on them!

"Snotlout! Hookfang!" Fishlegs cried out, seeing the familiar faces hover alongside of them.

"You're welcome!" Snotlout smirked at him. "Feel free to call me Knight Snotlout! Your savior and protector!"

"Uh…" Fishlegs began to say.

"Oi! Get out of here!"

The two instantly turned to see Ukiah barreling towards them, leading a much larger Singetail and Flyer.

Lasher roared angrily, seeing that he wasn't shaking his pursuer. With his nimble agility, he went into a tailspin, to where he was briefly looking at the Singetail. Those few seconds, he released a column of fire at the Flyer.

The Singetail simply banked upwards, taking the fire to the chest and flying away from the Triple Stryke.

"Ukiah?! What're we going to do?!" Fishlegs asked, seeing their friend watch the Singetail take a wide bank to line up for another shot.

"Leave! Head to Berk! I told the twins to go that way. I'm sure that's where Hiccup wants to meet up!" He roared. "Get going! I'll lead this brute away again! I'll either send word that I found Hiccup somewhere else, or I'll meet you back at Berk!"

"U-uh, you sure?!" Fishlegs stammered.

"Go!"

Lasher bolted forward, letting a fireball whiz by right where he was hovering.

"Right! No need to argue!" Snotlout commented, letting Hookfang surge ahead.

Fishlegs was torn. He wanted to do what he was told, but didn't want to leave Ukiah! Feeling like he was letting him down, he turned Meatlug and began to follow Snotlout away from the Edge!

Ukiah was busy weaving between trees, trying to lose the man he beat in a sword fight. But the much larger Singetail simply didn't care to maneuver around the trees. Rather, it just blew them up before it got to them. That, or just fly through the smaller ones.

"Come on! Up!" He shouted, finally guiding Lasher above the tree line. Banking left, he too then began to fly out towards the sea. Though he still had to figure out how to lose his pursuer!

"It's over boy!"

Gritting his teeth, he turned to see the man line his dragon up perfectly behind him.

"I'll keep your ashes on my mantle!" The man roared, letting his dragon charge a fireball in its mouth.

Then, to Ukiah's shock and joy, saw a blur slam into the man!

"Gah! Wh-what?! Noo-Agghh!"

The man was launched off his dragon, being sent off into a thicket below! His dragon instantly reared back, shocked at what just happened and looking for its rider.

Unknown to the big beast, the reason why his rider had 'left' him, was soon learned by Ukiah when he watched Arrow pull up alongside him and Lasher! With a happy smile, he growled proudly at them with a trickle of sand leaking out of his mouth.

"Arrow! You devil!" Ukiah laughed happily at his other dragon. "You're sure full of surprises!"

The adolescent Sand Wraith simply roared gleefully, relishing in the praise!

"Come on…let's see if we can't find Hiccup." He said aloud. Though he was on patrol, he had very little time to raise the alarm of the attack. He was lucky he wasn't ambushed himself. But it didn't matter. Attack or no attack, he had to find Hiccup. The last thing he wanted was for Hiccup to be alone with someone he trusted. The closes place that he knew of, was Wingmaiden Island. So that was where he was going before heading to Berk."

* * *

"Oh come on! Riding like this can't be this difficult!" Matt shouted, frustrated that he and Wasatch weren't as maneuverable! Since being forced to sit on Wasatch's neck, they both felt out of sync and clumsy in the air! Navigating through the canyons was putting more than a little stress on the two!

"Come on Matt! We got two more on us!" Astrid shouted, looking behind them with an anxious expression.

Six Flyers were now behind them! Two above the canyons, watching where they were going, and four staying close to them!

"Gah! Forget it!" He roared, unable to make a sharp turn down one of the many avenues of canyons he wanted to take. Forced to continue through the main canyon, he finally urged Wasatch to turn around and face their pursuers. "Light 'em up Wasatch! Dragon and all!"

"Matt!" Astrid screamed, not able to stop with him!

With white eyes, Wasatch let a large bolt of lightning strike him! Screeching a cry that was similar to the one that nearly left Matt deaf, the echo in the canyon amplified its effect! Some rocks were shaken loose because of the intensity of the screech!

Matt was about to point at one of the Flyers, only to see all six of them fighting to stay in control of their dragons! Several were thrown off, with their dragons turning tail and flying away as fast as they could from the frenzied Skrill! Those that remained on their dragons, had little say in where they wanted to go, as their dragons too were fleeing at the sight and sound of Wasatch!

Stunned, Matt simply hovered there, watching them disappear.

"What…was that about?" Astrid asked, having been able to turn Stormfly around. Hovering next to Matt, she kept glancing back at him and the where the Flyers ran off too.

"I don't know. Honest." He replied with some uncertainty. "But that's not the first time I saw that. Anytime Wasatch would roar, or radiate lightning, I don't know. It was like those Singetails were terrified and flew away just like that! As if they thought he was going to eat them."

"Well, at least we lost them." She replied with a sigh of relief. "Come on. We need to fix your saddle. And see if you really hurt you ankle."

"What about the others?" He asked "We can't leave them to fight!"

Astrid bit her lip, knowing she didn't want to leave either. "I know Matt. But what can we do? Even if we regroup, we're outnumbered five to one. Hiccup knows when a fight is lost. And Ukiah won't make the same mistake of sticking around to the end. We just need to figure out where they went. But we need to take care of you first!"

Breathing hard, and swallowing his pride, Matt nodded. The only things he could feel was his heart, beating a million miles an hour; and his ankle, still throbbing. He could feel it swell up in the binding still latched on it. "Fine. I'll trust you on this. I just hope Heather's okay."

"Hey, of everyone, she's the most experienced with survival and hiding. She'll be fine. Come on! We'll find a small island to take care of you before we try to find the others."

"Thanks Astrid." He replied quietly. Stroking Wasatch's neck, he then quietly added. "Thanks bud. You did great…You okay with that hit you took?"

Wasatch snarled, almost with a scoff. He was fine. Just angry he didn't drop as many of his attackers as he would have like.

"Come on! While we're not being followed!" Astrid announced, turning Stormfly to leave.

Reluctantly, Matt did the same, leaving behind the Edge and the invading Flyers.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I want to try and finish this sooner than later! I hope it was a good chapter! And I want to say thanks to all those who PM'd me and left reviews with the last chapter. Means a lot! More than you all realize. Anyway, hope to update it soon! Thanks for the support!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Fruition of Bad Omens**

* * *

The rising sun on a small, wooded island began to shine through the pine needles, creating a spectacular sight of orange shafts of light piercing through and resting on a makeshift camp. However, despite the tranquility of the sight, it was shattered by a painful cry.

"Agh! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Heather is right. You are a wimp." Astrid groaned in annoyance, glaring at Matt who was gritting his teeth with clenched eyes.

"Well, typically I don't have someone constantly rotating my sprained ankle! Just wrap it already!" He barked.

Sighing, Astrid ignored him and continued to carefully place two sticks on both sides of ankle. Getting it in place, she then began to wrap it with her emergency bandages she kept in Stormfly's saddlebag. "Easy…almost done."

"'Bout time." He huffed. "Heather is a lot gentler than you."

Astrid scowled at him as she tied off the bandage. Lightly slapping it, she smirked at his grimace. "There. All done. You can stop whining now."

"Thanks." He growled in sarcasm. Inspecting it, he then let her help him up. Putting a little weight on it, he pursed his lips to hide the sharp pain in his ankle. And also his leg.

"Well, you won't be boarding for a while." Astrid observed, seeing him limp around the small campfire. "How bad is it?"

"I just need to stay off it for a day or two." He replied, taking a seat next to Wasatch, who was watching his Rider carefully. "You okay, bud? Feeling sore at all?"

Wasatch simply growled as he looked at the bandage on his ankle and sniffed it.

"Don't worry. Won't be permanent. I'll be boarding on you sooner than you think!" He assured, lightly patting the Skrill. After the worst night's rest they ever had, the rising sun was a welcome sight. Only their dragons were slow to wake up.

Astrid was busy repacking her saddlebag and cleaning up their small camp, since she would beat on Matt to make sure he would stay off his ankle. "How soon until you can fly?" She asked, rolling up the little remaining cloth bandages she had left.

"Whenever you're ready." He replied with a somber expression.

She was quick to pick up on the tone of his voice. "Thinking of Heather?"

"Everyone really. We don't know if they all got out. We could be the only ones left."

Astrid sighed. She too had the same thoughts. Though she kept an eye out for anyone as they flew away, they wouldn't really know what was happening until either they flew back to the Edge, or went to one of their allies. "We won't know until we start looking, right?"

"Yup. Come on. Let's go." Matt huffed, hopping onto his one foot. Letting Wasatch stand up, he then carefully sat himself on him. "Man. Don't know how you guys ride sitting down. I feel so…sluggish whenever we turn."

"Guess you have to get used to it!" She teased, strapping on the saddlebag. Turning and kicking the fire remains out, she then asked. "Where to? Berk? Caldera Cay? Wingmaiden Island?"

"I've been asking myself that all night." He admitted with a frown. "I say Caldera Cay. If no one is there, we'll head to Wingmaiden Island to warn Atali about those…Flyers."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." She replied resolutely as she too climbed on Stormfly.

"Who were those people anyways? Darien's people?" Matt asked, letting Wasatch gently take off with Stormfly alongside.

"Who else? Who else would attack us like that?" She answered. "I just…I wish we were able to push them away. For being Dragon Riders, we didn't really handle ourselves well last night."

"Astrid, that was your first real dogfight with other dragon riders." He quickly consoled. "They had numbers on their side. We just got overwhelmed. And caught off guard."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." She huffed with agitation in her voice. "All that training, all that mental preparation I did, and I couldn't stop them from taking over the Edge…"

Matt let out an exasperated sigh. "Astrid, shut up will ya? You can't blame yourself for this. Remember when I first fought Darien? Back when we went to attack Viggo's shipyard?"

Nodding slightly, she simply waited for him to finish his thought.

"She beat me. Bad." He explained. "I shouldn't have lost. I was-er, I am the Dragon Boarder. And yet she still beat me. It wasn't until later that I destroyed her. Wish it was more fatal than what happened, but what's done is done." Guiding Wasatch closer to her, he then quietly added. "Battles are meant to be won and lost. It's what you do with them that matters. That's how we win the war."

Letting a sly smile grow on her face, she looked at him with a softened expression. "You are a Haddock. You do know what to say, don'cha?"

"Heh, are you kidding? It took me years to learn that!" He laughed, banking Wasatch away from her. "Not to mention several, and I mean several times I had to have sense beat into me!"

Laughing, Astrid looked ahead with a more relieved smile. "I guess we can say that we have an idea of what we're up against now. We won't be taken off guard by those Flyers again!"

"And we can come up with better ways to fight them." He added. "I just wish I knew why Wasatch seemed to scare away all the ones that chased after us. He didn't really fight much, save just a few."

"If Hiccup can finish the Dragon Eye, maybe we can figure it out." Astrid suggested with a smile. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

Watching Stormfly surge ahead, Matt smiled as he followed. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"Hiccup, are you sure you and Toothless don't need to rest?"

Putting on a tired smile, he turned to Heather and Windshear who were gliding closely alongside. "Yeah, we're fine Heather." After fleeing the attack on Dragon's Edge, they had only stopped at a small island in the early morning hours; the two Riders and Dragons were only running on a few hours of sleep.

Not believing him, she glanced over at Toothless who also had a tired expression on his face. "If you two need to sleep some more, let's stop at the next island then. You don't need to push yourselves so hard."

"What about you and Windshear? If you two are fine, then we are too." He countered, gesturing to Windshear who was smiling at them.

"Windshear and I are used to this. Being on the run. Constantly moving. Flying at night." She began to list. "This is nothing new to us. We don't want you two burned out."

"Once we get to Wingmaiden Island, we'll be able to rest as long as we need to. Since we'll wait to see if the others show up. So stop worrying about us. We'll be fine!" He replied with a reassuring smile. "Right bud?"

Toothless growled in acknowledgement, despite his tired expression.

Hiccup then sat back in his saddle, still trying to reassure her. "Besides, it shouldn't be too far now. Maybe a couple of hours at them most."

Frowning at him, she shook her head in disagreement, but wasn't going to argue it anymore. "What is it with you Haddocks? Matt won't stop either until he gets what he wants done."

"Guess it runs in the family." He jested with a careless shrug.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered to herself. "A little too much, honestly."

As they continued to fly, and being the most awake between her and Hiccup, Heather spied something in the distance. A…ship. A single ship. "Hey…Hiccup? What's that? There, up ahead. It looks like a ship."

Looking at where she was pointing. Pulling out his spyglass, he then saw exactly what it was. "You're right, it is a ship. But more importantly, it's Trader Johann!"

"Really? I didn't know he had stops clear out here." She observed.

"True. Neither did I. But maybe we can ask him to take us to Wingmaiden Island. Let our dragons rest while we sail the rest of the way." He suggested with a smile.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." She replied with a sincere smile.

"Come on!" He laughed, guiding Toothless towards their trader friend.

They were able to close the distance between them fairly quick, thanks to the idea of being able to rest and sail to Wingmaiden Island. The closer they got, the more relieved they felt.

"Johann! Hey there!" Hiccup greeted with a wide smile.

"Master Hiccup?!" Johann cried out with shock. "And Lady Heather?" He looked surprised to see them.

Landing on his boat, they very tiredly dismounted off their dragons. Even Heather admitted it felt good to take a break from riding. She may have been used to traveling and being on the move all the time, but that was a while ago. Her endurance had for sure waned a little after settling down.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Johann asked aloud, smiling at the surprise of his guests.

"Well, not really because of anything good." Hiccup began to explain. "We were attacked last night. We lost Dragon's Edge."

Johann gaped at Hiccup, shocked at the news. "But surely your dragons could have helped you win the fight?! And who attacked you?"

"That's just it, Johann. We were attacked by Dragon Flyers. They used bridles and whips to control their dragons. There were so many of them that…well, you can see what happened."

"What of the others? Where are they?" Johann asked intensely.

Heather then spoke up. "Separated. We were hit so hard we were all split up. We were on our way to Wingmaiden Island when you we saw your ship. We've been flying on little rest."

"Then let my ship be a humble abode for you and your dragons!" Johann announced, welcoming them with wide arms. "Oooh, have I got stories to help you rest while we go to Wingmaiden Island!"

"Thank you, Johann, that is kind of you." Hiccup replied with a tired smile. "We really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, Master Hiccup. You and your friends have been quite helpful during my few times of need." He replied with a wide smile. "Your dragons can rest up here. I have two nice blankets below that you two can use to catch a few winks!"

Yawning, Hiccup smiled at Heather who also liked the idea of sleeping a little. "We'll take you up with that, Johann."

Smiling, Johann gestured for them to go down the hold. "Let me offer some supplies to your dragons, please make yourself comfortable.

Doing so, Hiccup and Heather walked past Johann who began to dig through a crate and down into the hold. Full of all kinds of trinkets, they were able to find the two blankets that he talked about. Taking one, Hiccup handed the other to Heather, who then promptly sat herself against wall of the hold while covering herself with the blanket. Not too long after they had both situated themselves, they heard Johann walk down the stairs of the hold.

"There, your dragons won't be bothered by anything until we get to Wingmaiden Island." He announced, walking up to where Heather lay.

Yawning herself, Heather smiled as she thanked him for his hospitality. "Very generous of you, Johann. Thank you."

"Trust me, Lady Heather…the pleasure is all mine…" He replied with a growing smirk on his face.

"What are you doing up here this far anyways?" Hiccup asked, also making himself comfortable in his spot. "I didn't know you had stops in this area."

"Oh, it was because of something recently actually." Johann answered, digging for something in his pouch. "You can say my searches have led me here."

"Searches? What are you searching for?" Heather asked, looking at him with a tired, quizzical look.

Johann grinned at her, with almost…a dark expression. "Well, for one, you."

"What?"

Before she could even process what he had said, he threw a handful of looked like sand or dust at her face! Coughing, Heather tried to jump up, only to feel a sudden drowsiness overwhelm her! Confused, exhausted, even panicked, she fell into what looked like a deep sleep.

"Johann! What are you doing?!" Hiccup shouted, springing to his feet.

"Getting one of the things I'm looking for." He laughed with a surprisingly evil tone. Kneeling down, he threw the blanket off of her and plucked an odd-looking glass object strapped to her belt and showing it to Hiccup. "I can't believe you didn't notice what she had on her person Hiccup. After all this time."

Hiccup gasped, seeing what the object was. A Dragon Eye lens! "Wh-what? Why are you after that lens? What did you do to Heather?!"

"She'll be fine. She'll, well, sleep it off." He replied. "Now, you have something I need as well. The Dragon Eye that you've been working on."

Shocked, taken off guard, how ever he could describe how he felt, Hiccup instantly rested his hand on the pouch that had it, all while drawing his sword and letting fire run up and down the blade. "Toothless!"

"Save your breath, Hiccup!" Johann shouted. "Your dragons can't help you now! I made sure of that."

Realizing why Johann wanted to take care of their dragons, Hiccup's eyes narrowed angrily. "If you hurt any of them. Or Heather…I swear-"

"That you'll what? Shout at me?" Johann roared back. He then flicked his wrist and had a knife magically appear in his hand. Holding it to Heather's throat, he growled. "There's nothing you can do Hiccup. I won. If you care about Heather, you'll hand me the Dragon Eye. If not, well, I'll simply kill you like I'll do to Heather and your precious dragons!"

Anger coursing through his veins, Hiccup couldn't believe the betrayal! And worst of all, he couldn't stop Johann from actually hurting Heather! But he also couldn't just give up the Dragon Eye. Then Johann would have no reason to keep any of them alive! "Why? Why are you betraying us?!"

"I'm not betraying you. I was never on your side. Now, make your choice! Time is ticking, Hiccup!" Johann barked, pressing the knife harder against Heather.

"Fine. You win." Hiccup growled as he dropped his sword; thinking of something that would, at the very least, give him time to help Toothless, Windshear, and Heather. "But the Dragon Eye still doesn't work. I haven't got all the parts yet."

"That's unfortunate for Heather then." Johann whispered coldly.

"But, if you want it so bad, you'll help me get the parts. Then you can have it when Heather and I can leave!" He growled.

Johann looked at him with an amused expression. "Really, Hiccup? You don't think I know that you're just stalling."

"It's the truth!" He shouted, pulling out the Dragon Eye. Showing him the empty slots for the gem stones, he then explained "Each slot needs a specific gem! It's why I couldn't get it working sooner!"

Frowning, Johann seemed to reluctantly accept Hiccup's excuse and offer in his mind. "If this is a trick, Hiccup. Heather won't die, she'll suffer. And I don't need to tell you what I'll do to your precious Toothless."

Hiccup's face darkened even more at the subject. "It's the truth, Johann…"

"Fine. I'll believe you." He replied with a frankly annoyed tone. "Put down the Dragon Eye, and put your hands on your head.

Glaring at him, Hiccup did as he was told, seeing the knife still pressed against Heather.

"When you wake up, I expect full cooperation from you." Johann growled coldly.

Before Hiccup could respond, Johann hurled a ball of the sand into his face! Coughing, staggering at the hit, he felt his body almost instantly shut down. Collapsing on his knees, he weakly looked up at Johann who slowly walked up to him.

"Your time has run out Hiccup." Johann whispered, though his voice sounded like an echo to Hiccup. "The age of dragons is going to come to an end. And you and your friends are going to perish with them."

That was all Hiccup could remember, before finally falling completely to the floor in a black world.

"Ugh…wh-what?" Heather groaned, letting her eyes flutter open. "W-where am I?"

* * *

"Heather!"

"Hiccup?" Looking around, Heather tried to find where she was hearing his voice. Gasping, she found herself staring at him, sitting across the room they were in! A single chain was cuffed on his good leg, keeping him anchored to the floor. He was sitting against the wall with several tools around him, as well as the Dragon Eye nearby.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, setting down the tools and focusing on her.

"What? What happened?" She asked, shaking her head to wake up. Then she realized it. She couldn't move her arms. Or her legs. Looking over herself, she saw her ankles were tied together with long leather strips, creaking and straining as she shifted her legs! Her wrists were bound behind her and a pole with a similar leather strip, all to keep her from moving around. "Hey! What's going on?!" She shouted, struggling to free herself.

"Heather, listen to me." Hiccup called out, getting her attention. "Johann…betrayed us. He's been working with the Hunters this whole time."

"What?!" She cried out with wide eyes.

"He's the one that put the bounty on you. He told us about your bounty to flush you out of your home." He replied with angry expression. The thought of playing into Johann's plan infuriated him. More than when Viggo was alive!

"Why? What did he want with me?!" She cried out, looking behind herself to try and see the leather strips binding her arms together.

"Because of this."

Both Hiccup and Heather turned and glared at Johann who was marching up to them with an evil smirk, holding the lens that he took from her person. Then, with his usual timid, almost mocking tone, did a shallow bow to Heather. "Ah, Lady Heather! I trust you're comfortable?"

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?!" She barked angrily, being the only thing she could do.

"Oh there you go, being boring and asking the usual questions." He replied annoyingly. Holding the lens proudly, he then explained "You had this. Something that I needed. And now Hiccup is helping me be able to see what I need to know through this…piece of glass."

"Th-that was a lens?" She whispered, gasping at the news.

"What? Did you think it was some trinket left for you? By your father?"

Heather simply glared at him, unable to say anything.

"Now Hiccup, I gave you all the gems you need, save the sapphire. I expect you to be ready to put it in when I acquire one." Johann instructed, glaring at Hiccup. "Otherwise, your dragons, and Heather, will…be…well, do I really need to finish?"

Narrowing his eyes at Johann, Hiccup never bothered to reply.

"I'll assume your silence means you understand." He growled. Turning to leave, he muttered out loud as he left his prisoners. "Oh, and one more warning Hiccup. If you try to untie Heather. Be it tossing her a tool, or anything else, I'll kill you and her without question. I'll do much worse with your dragons. Think about that before you try to 'escape'."

Hearing him leave them in the hold, Heather then continued to struggle against her bonds, even while knowing it was futile. "Tell me you have a plan…" She growled quietly.

"I do. I just need to think a little more." He whispered back. Grabbing the Dragon Eye, he resumed to tinker with it. "And play with the Dragon Eye a little more…"

Realizing he wasn't being idle with his time, she simply leaned against the pole she was tied to. "Tell me what I can do then."

"Stay put. I can't help you right now." He whispered. "But I'm going to make sure I do help."

Fidgeting her wrists, feeling the leather dig into her and strain at her tugs, she simply closed her eyes and muttered a plea for help to herself. "Matt…Dagur…anyone really. Help us…"

* * *

 _ **There you go! I hope it was a good read! I still want to finish this story sooner than later, so here's to working on it more! Thank you for the kind reviews and PM's since I resumed working on this story. I really hope I can**_ ** _deliver a story that you'll enjoy! Thanks much!_**

 ** _-Dustnblood_**


End file.
